


In Another Place and Time

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Shape of Water AU, Slow Build, torture is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Shape of Water AUJim works nights at a government lab as a custodian while attending college. He dreams of the stars but has no way to get there. The military doesn't want him and NASA is still a ways away from wanting to hire him.One night, a ship falls from the sky. The lab takes possession of the ship and the 'specimen' inside.Jim meets the new 'specimen' that the lab is keeping locked up and can't help but feel drawn to the strange man with slanted eye brows, pointy ears, and green blood.





	1. Meteorite

**Author's Note:**

> New story! yay!  
> I've been working on this in my head since last year and am now finally getting around to posting!  
> So it is a shape of water AU but set in the early 90s in San Francisco. 
> 
> This will be a long story. I don't have an estimate of pages though. I foresee this being told in three parts. 
> 
> Title comes from the song Dreaming Wide Awake that has the line 'another place and time'. Also there was a Kirk/Spock video on youtube set to that song that I cannot find. It was about Jim in modern times having visions about the Enterprise and his crew and at the end he sees a human Spock on the streets. I believe that's how the video went. Anyway, this story is not about that video LOL Just using line from the song

_Beep beep beep!_

“Ugh,” Jim groaned. Squeezing his eyes shut, not ready to get up, he turned over.

_Beep beep beep!_

"Shut up," Jim fussed. He struggled for a moment to free an arm from his blanket cocoon. The beeping continued as an arm was finally free. He blindly reached for the end tale, hitting air a few times before finally striking the surface. 

_Beep beep beep!_

"Shut up!" Jim smacked at table in a few spots until his hand connected with alarm clock. The beeping stopped.

Jim slowly opened his eyes and stared at the offending device.

_08:00 PM_

“I hate you,” Jim muttered to the clock before rising out of bed and getting ready for his night.  

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Jim left his apartment, backpack on, and a plate of food in his hands. He locked his door, turned, and opened the apartment door next to his with another key.

“Bonesy!” Jim called.

“Shut up!” A gruff voice responded.

Jim smiled and walked over to the small kitchen table in the room and sat the plate of food down. His neighbor and best friend walked out of his bathroom and approached.

Bones was in his pajamas consisting of pants and a loose shirt that read  _Emory College Alumni._ Bones looked at the plate—chicken breast with baked potato and green beans.

“What would I do without you?” Bones asked.

“I don’t know. Drink yourself into a stupor?”

Bones nodded and sat down at the table. “I haven’t had a drink in two years, six months, and nineteen days.”

“I know.” Jim patted his friend on the back. He dropped his backpack down with a loud thud and puttered about the kitchen.

“How much shit do you have in there?”

Jim glanced to his bag. “Books, more books, notebooks, Gameboy, Walkman—the usual.”

“No laptop?”

Jim shook his head. “Wouldn’t fit. I tried. Besides, I prefer taking notes with pen and paper.”

"You took apart your computer again?" Bones asked. 

Jim shrugged. "No. Maybe. Just a teensy bit but it is working fine." 

"Uh-huh," Bones picked a piece of chicken off of his plate. "Can’t you just come back here and get stuff so you don’t have to carry that back ache waiting to happen around?”

Jim grabbed a few utensils from a drawer and two cans of cokes before returning to Bones. “No, I can’t. I get off work at six am. I meet you for breakfast around six-thirty and then I dash over to Berkeley for my eight am class.”

“I wish you’d take later classes. Or work somewhere else.”

Jim nodded as he picked at the pieces of chicken on Bones’ plate. “Tried that. Didn’t work out. Gotta work to pay for school and I can only work at night.”

“Jim, you have some money to…”

“I have some money to pay for rent and my books,” Jim countered. “I need to save the rest of it. I may have to put some money into the old house, though.”

"When do you go to Iowa again?"

"A couple of months. Need to get that estate lawyer off my back and get the house out from under me."

Bones nodded. “Did you eat lunch earlier?” Bones pushed his plate closer.

Jim pulled his hand away and shook his head. “I have food.”

Bones looked to the bag and raised a brow. “Crammed in that bag?”

“Where else would it be?” Jim chuckled. Jim pushed the plate back. “I eat and sleep just fine.”

“No you don't. How much sleep did you get today?”

Jim scratched the back of his head. “Um…five hours.” _More like four-ish, but Bones doesn’t need to know that._

“That’s not enough.”

“It is for me. Hey, how was work today? Any interesting cases?” Jim grinned. “Another patient with something lodged where it shouldn’t be?”

“No,” Bones replied before looking seriously at his friend. “I got results back from two patients had they were positive for…”

Jim sighed, interrupting his friend. “Bones, I’m fine.”

“Dammit, Jim, I get new cases every other week. It was worse in the eighties but I still get them.”

Jim had had a few scares when he’d first moved to the west coast. Fooled around with people he shouldn’t have, dabbled in one thing or another that he shouldn’t have—and that’s how he had met Bones. Sitting scared shitless in the small walk-in clinic down the block after hearing that a friend of a friend had died. The worst two weeks of his life waiting for the results to come back negative.  

“You just tested me a month ago. I’m healthy. No virus. And I haven’t had sex in like six months and even then, condoms were involved. I don’t do drugs nor do I touch other people’s bodily fluids.”

“Jim, you clean toilets.”

“Not with my bare hands!” Jim sighed. “Bones, believe me, if I needed to be tested, if I had any inkling that maybe I was sick, I would come to you in a heartbeat. You know I would and I have.”

“Yeah, I know, kid.”

“I’m like eight years younger than you.”

Bones smiled at him. “Still a kid. The annoying kid brother I never asked for.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at his friend then said, “Besides, the only reason I clean toilets and other shit at work is because my boss is a bible thumping, homophobic dick. You know, he stands at least ten feet from me like he’s afraid he’s going to catch something from me and then every now and again, he’ll make a comment that I need to come to his church for saving. And if it wasn’t for that asshole, I’d have that paid internship at the center and wouldn’t be a custodian.”

“I know,” Bones said. He patted Jim’s hand. “People are shit, but you’ll be graduating soon and then you’ll have new job where you’ll be appreciated. You’re the smartest person I know, Jim. You’re going places.”

Jim smiled at his friend. “Thanks. Plus, at least I know we’re not alone out there.”

Bones shook his head. “We’re alone. Your lab just finds freak shows to put in the lab and study. I still don’t believe you had a giant lizard man or some crazed human like person that spoke a weird language.”

“I’m not lying! This humanoid thing was tall and muscular with long braided black hair, brown skin, and ridges on its forehead! Uhura tried to converse with him, learn his language, but then that fucking military guy showed up and…well…specimen one zero five was taken for treatment.” Jim made air quotes when he said treatment.

Bones stared at his friend. “You sure it wasn’t just some black guy with a skin condition that was, I don’t know, speaking whatever language is native to his home country?”

Jim shook his head. “Uhura tested all the African and Middle Eastern languages with this thing. None seemed to register with it. She was making some progress with its language when military guy showed up and confiscated everything.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah. Now eat your dinner that I slaved over.”

“Brat.”

* * *

Jim held his bookbag to himself as he sat on the bus and stared out the window of the bus. He had his headphones on, listening to a mixtape of his favorite tunes as he watched the people on the streets and stared into cars they passed.

When they were out of the city limits, Jim looked up at the stars and smiled. He wanted to be up there so bad but had no way of getting there. His smile turned into a frown and his eyes dropped down to the floor of the bus.

 _Born to late to explore the oceans and new worlds, born to early to explore the stars,_ he thought sadly. The military wouldn’t take him so here he was, going the science route hoping it would lead him to the stars. 

Jim shook his head and then took out his Gameboy from his backpack and played it for the rest of the bus ride.

* * *

“You’re late.”

Jim offered his boss a smile as he punched his time card in two minutes late. As usual, his boss was standing several feet away from Jim. “Sorry, Mr. Garst, the bus…”

“Runs at the same time it always does,” Mr. Garst interrupted. “Next time, get here on time or don’t come at all.”

Jim nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“There’s a mess in men’s room on floor two. Go deal with it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jim turned and headed for the locker rooms to change into his custodian jumpsuit.

* * *

“If you’re going to have explosive diarrhea, be considerate and have it at home,” Jim said as he sat down in the cafeteria two hours later.

Uhura looked up from her tray of food. “Well hello to you too, Jim.”

“Sorry. Hi, Uhura, how are you?”

“I’m not experiencing any gastrointestinal problems.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jim chuckled. He placed his brown bag of second dinner on the table and took out his food—chicken salad sandwich and potato chips. “Sorry about the explosive…” Uhura gave him a look so Jim shut off that line of dialogue. “Sorry. How are things in the linguistics lab? Anything new and exciting?”

“Nope. Nothing. Not since we had specimen one zero five. I liked that guy.”

“He tried to kill me.”

Uhura shrugged. “You got to close offering him a marshmallow.”

“He looked hungry and who doesn’t like marshmallows?”

His friend chuckled. “Before he tried to kill you, I was close to figuring out some of his language. I do believe tera'ngan means Terran which is what we are. Earth residents—humans.”

“Tera-gnagn?” Jim tried.

“No. Tera'ngan.”

“Tera'ngan.”

“Good.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, specimen one zero five was interesting. Too bad they sent him for treatment.”

Uhura sighed. “Treatment. Yes. I hope we get another specimen one day. A nice one that won’t get sent to treatment.” Uhura smiled and shrugged. “Maybe by then you’ll be working here too. As an actual scientist and not a custodian.”

“I hope.” Jim took a big bite of his sandwich.

“Hey, Kirk!”

Jim rolled his eyes as he turned his head and saw Gary standing not to far away. Gary smirked then dropped his tray of food onto the ground.

“Whoops. Clumsy me,” he snickered.

Jim stood up and cleaned up his own food. He looked at Uhura. “Gotta go. Duty calls.”

She smiled apologetically at him. “See you at the next meeting?”

Jim nodded and walked off to clean up Gary’s mess.

* * *

After cleaning Gary’s mess, Jim pushed his custodian cart around the government lab. A few scientists and other workers nodded at him as he passed. For the most part, it was an alright job. They hadn’t had any unusual specimens in months, which Jim was glad about. The last one they had was the giant lizard man thing that had tried to eat one scientist. That had been a real mess. Specimen one zero six was soon sent to the ‘treatment lab’.

“Treatment my ass,” Jim muttered. A perk of working in a somewhat secret government lab, Jim was able to see what was out there in the world—new discoveries to be made. New discoveries that were sent to ‘treatment’ once they got mean or proved to not be cooperative.

When specimen one zero five had been there, Jim had tried to be friendly to it—offering it a marshmallow, but of course it had to be mean.  

Jim touched his neck at the memory. “Not fun.”

“Jim!”

Jim stopped pushing his cart and turned around. He waved at his friend walking quickly towards him. “Hey, Scotty.”

“Hello, laddie,” Scotty replied when he was close enough. “Um, I need your help.”

“My help?”

A lab worker walked by and gave them a look. Scotty coughed then said loudly, “There’s a mess in my lab. Paper, trash, stuff everywhere. I need it cleaned. Now.”

Huffing out a light laugh, Jim nodded. “Sure, sure, lead the way. I am here to clean.” Jim turned his cart around and followed Scotty to his engineering lab.

When they entered a few minutes later, Scotty went to the small metal trashcan he had by his desk and dumped the contents out onto the floor. Jim eyed the mess then his friend.

“You do know that I am great at looking like I’m actually working, right? I don’t need a real mess to deal with.”

Scotty made a face. “Sorry. Um, I’ll clean it myself later.”

“Of course, you will.” Jim pushed his cart further into the room. “So, what do you need help with?”

“I thought my math was sound but I think its off.” Scotty pointed to the chalkboard on the other side of the room before going over to it. “See, I think this part,” he pointed to an equation. “is off because its just not adding up right.”

Jim stepped closer and looked around the board. He picked up an eraser and piece of chalk then started to help Scotty fix the error.

* * *

An hour until the end of his shift, Jim laid on the roof of the building and looked up at the stars. He popped a marshmallow into his mouth.

Jim raised his hand towards the stars, tracing the constellations. He put his finger over the moon. A flicker appeared just beyond. Jim blinked and sat up, staring up at the sight.

“What the?”

A flicker appeared again and then it looked as if it was moving across the sky. Jim stood up and watched. The light got closer and closer until it appeared to enter Earth’s atmosphere and fly across the sky far from Jim.

“A meteor? No way!”

* * *

When Jim met Bones at a diner a few hours later, Jim slid into the booth across from his friend with a huge grin on his face. “Guess what?”

“What?” Bones asked.

“A meteorite fell to Earth a few hours ago.”

“Bullshit.”

Jim shook his head. “When I left work, the lab was all in a buzz. Apparently, the thing crashed somewhere in Oregon. A team was being sent up there to investigate.”

Bones snorted. “Jim, if that had happened then the news…”

“Breaking news this morning,” they heard come from the mounted TV in the corner of the restaurant. They both turned. “NASA officials have just confirmed that a small meteorite crashed in Tillamook State Forest about sixty miles west of Portland. NASA and government officials are investigating the crash and will update when they know more. So far there are no reports of injuries as the crash took place in a remote part of the forest.”

Jim turned back in his seat, still grinning at his friend. “Meteorite.”

“Meteorite,” Bones repeated.

“Work is going to be so interesting now. A meteorite to get their hands on and I get to see it!”  

Bones smiled at his friend. “Sounds like fun.”

The waitress appeared and laid out their menus and silverware. "I'll have orange juice, coffee, chicken fried chicken and eggs with the sausage gravy, potatoes, and a biscuit," Jim ordered without looking at the menu, his eyes still glue to the TV.

"No, he'll have the vegetarian omelette with a side of fruit," Bones ordered instead. "And I'll have the classic breakfast with coffee."

The waitress nodded and walked off. A little while later she returned and placed their orders before them. Jim tore his eyes from the TV and looked down at his plate. 

"What the hell is this?" 

"Healthy food. Now be a good boy and eat."

Jim looked at his friend with a blank expression on his face. "Why are you so mean to me?"


	2. New Specimen

_Beep beep beep!_

Jim sat up in bed quickly and smiled. _Meteorite! Oh god, too quick._ Jim laid back down and held his head for a moment until the room stopped spinning.

_Beep beep beep!_

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” Jim sat up slowly and chucked off his blanket. He hit the alarm clock on the table. The beeping stopped.

He stood up and stretched before getting ready for his night. He made dinner again for Bones, packed himself his second dinner for work, sat with Bones in his apartment next to Jim’s, and let his friend bitch about his day at the clinic while they watched primetime television until Jim found himself gleefully sitting on the bus to work.

He had never seen a meteorite up close. He’d seen a fragment here and there at museums but not one like this.

He couldn’t wait. He hoped the lab was able to retrieve it by now.

The news throughout the day had given little information on the meteorite—only saying that some trees had been damaged on impact. Jim wanted to know more. How big was it? How big was the crater?

Even at school, he overheard students talking about the meteorite—how cool it was and how they wished they could see it. Jim had to smile to himself—he would get to see it and maybe even touch it.

“So excited,” Jim said out loud.

A lady made an annoyed noise across the aisle from him and have him a look. Jim smiled sheepishly at her. He ducked his head and put on his headphones.

_Meteorite!_

* * *

 

Jim made it to work with five minutes to spare as he punched in with his time card. He stood off to the corner and watched as a hustle and bustle of people were coming and going. Not since specimen one zero six had it been so busy.

The elevator doors opened and a group of military men stepped out with Uhura. Not giving Jim a glance, the military guys walked passed Jim down the hall.

Jim watched them. _All this for a meteorite?_

“Jim!”

Jim turned and found Uhura now standing near him. “Did you hear?”

“Yeah, meteor…”

“No, it was a craft of some kind. Like a ship.”

Jim’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. “A ship? Not a meteor…”

Uhura smiled and shook her head. “No, something else. They think it’s Soviet.”

“Soviet? They haven’t sent up a ship since Soyuz TM-12 in May. They aren’t scheduled to return from Mir until October though? Did it crash?.”

“No, it’s not TM-12. The ship…the design isn’t NASA nor does it belong to any other country they can recognize. The military guys were saying Soviet but I’ve heard from the lab techs that it’s almost alien.”

_Alien? Oh my god!_

“Nice. Wow, so not a meteorite, huh? Still so cool. Wait…are we getting a new specimen?”

Uhura nodded. “Apparently something was in the ship.”

“Whoa.”

“Kirk!”

Their boss was standing several feet away from them. Jim internally sighed. “Yes, Sir?”

“Why aren’t you working? You clocked in several minutes ago?”

“I was…”

“You are not paid to make chit chat. Uhura, get to your lab.”

Uhura nodded and rushed off down the hall.

“Kirk, get your stuff and go to lab forty-two.”

_Forty-two? That’s where specimen zero one five was kept! Oh man!_

“It needs to be cleaned. We’re expecting a new specimen in two hours.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jim turned and rushed off to change. _New specimen, new specimen! Yes! Hope this one doesn’t try to kill me._

* * *

 

Two hours later, Jim was on his hands and knees scrubbing green stuff off the floor of lab forty-two. He’d cleaned the cell, the bed in the cell, and the toilet inside. He found new, albeit not nice, linens, and put them on the cot in the cell along with a small pillow. He wanted to make sure the new specimen would be comfortable.

“The hell is this?” Jim wondered, his elbow hurting from not being able to scrub the green stuff out of the concrete. “Fuck it.” Jim stood up and dropped the brush into his basket. He walked over to a water spicket sticking out of the side of the wall and filled up his bucket. He brought it back to where he’d been scrubbing and dumped the water onto the floor. The excess went down on of the drains in the floor.

“In here, this is the room,” Jim heard Mr. Garst say outside the room.

Jim grabbed his mop and started to push it around on the wet floor. After a moment Jim stopped as he heard what sounded like wheels rolling along the concrete outside the room. He turned towards the doors as the sounds grew louder and louder until the large metal door slid open all the way.

Jim blinked as several military men rolled in a large container that reminded Jim of an iron lung but with no place to stick your head out of. Jim stepped out of the way as the military guys ignored him and moved the large container into the center of the room.

“This is the same room that we put the last one in, correct?”

Jim rolled his eyes recognizing that familiar voice. He turned towards his custodian cart as he saw General Marcus entering the room. _This asshole,_ Jim internally sighed. He started to put his stuff away.

“Yes, Sir, it is,” Mr. Garst replied.

Jim eyed Marcus and the baton in his hand. He hated that thing. It looked harmless but if the end touched you—zap! It reminded Jim of the cattle prods he saw growing up in Iowa. Marcus had used that thing repeatedly on specimen one zero five and one zero six.

Jim looked away as Marcus and Garst started talking to one another. Jim glanced back to the iron long. A new man was standing by it, looking into one of the windows on the container and scribbling away in a notebook.

“So, Doctor Pike, what do you think of this new specimen?” Marcus asked.

The new man, Dr. Pike, looked away from the window. “A fascinating find. I’m glad you brought me in from Vancouver to help study him.”

 _Him?_ Jim wondered.

“Him, you say?” Marcus said. “It doesn’t look like anything other than a freak of nature.”

“Its features are masculine though,” Pike replied. “Whatever it may be.” Pike looked to the cell. “Is that where he’ll be kept.”

Marcus nodded. He, Pike, and Garst walked over to it and started discussing the ‘it’ and the cell. Jim looked around at the military men, noticing they were preoccupied with themselves.

Jim couldn’t help but stare at the metal container. His heart beat fast in his chest and the palms of his hand started to feel clammy.

He licked his lips as some invisible force felt like he was drawing Jim to the container. He had to look inside. He needed to see.

Glancing back to the military guys, Jim found that they were still not paying attention to him. He turned his back to them and stood before the window on to the container. Raising a slightly shaky hand, Jim touched the cold metal just under the window. Another step closer and Jim peered inside.

His breath caught in his throat. “Oh.”

It was a man. At least it appeared to be a man to Jim.

He was sleeping on his back and Jim had a view of his profile. The man had dark hair that remined Jim of DJ from the _Roseanne_ show.  The man’s ears were pointy and there appeared to be a slant to his eyebrows.

“Wow,” Jim said softly, stepping closer. Jim’s hand moved up to the window.

The man’s eyes shot open. Jim jumped slightly back as the man inside the container turned his head and looked at him. Dark, chocolate colored eyes peered back at him. Jim blinked and stepped closer again. His hand went back to the window. Those eyes narrowed but not in anger. Slanted brows above the man’s eyes furrowed together in a confused look.

“Hi,” Jim mouthed to the man.

The man continued to stare, his eyes softening. The man turned his head and looking around his enclosure. Jim couldn’t help but stare, especially at the ears.  

_Pointy._

“Well hello again.”

Jim froze and looked up from the window. Marcus stood on the other side of the container. “Hi.”

“Don’t get too close now. This one may choke you too.”

Jim took a step back, letting his hand drop. “He doesn’t appear violent.”

Marcus tapped the container with the baton. “That’s because he’s trapped in here. He put up one hell of a fight when we found him in the forest. Had some type of gun on him. We thought he had killed three of my men but they woke up a few hours later.”

“Maybe you scared him?”

“Him? No, no, its an it. An _it_ that we’re going to have a talk to right now.”

Jim stared at him. Pike was standing just behind Marcus, looking at Jim.

“Jim, back to work,” Mr. Garst spoke.

“You told me to clean the room. I still…”

“Out, Kirk,” Garst said sternly. “Go clean the ladies room.”

Jim nodded and spared one last glance to the man in the container. The man stared back. Jim resisted waving goodbye as he grabbed his cart and pushed it from the room. When he was almost to the end of the hall Jim jumped hearing a loud wail from the room. Jim touched his chest, turning to stare back down the hall. The wail stopped for a moment then came back louder before a growling could be heard.

Jim made a step back towards the lab but he saw the large metal door slide closed. _Oh no._

* * *

 

“Its unnatural,” Jim heard a group of lab workers say at break time. Jim sat in a corner of the cafeteria by himself.

“I heard it’s some Soviet experiment.”

“Yes, like a cosmonaut they left in Mir to mutate and come back to Earth at the right time. That’s probably why they sent a shuttle up a few months go. To release it.”

Jim shook his head at the lab workers. _Yes, while the Soviet Union is in the middle of a collapse, they went up to Mir, along with the first Briton in space, and let loose some experiment. Idiots._

“Hey, I’m here.” Uhura sat down. “Sorry, I’m late. We got called to try and communicate with specimen one zero seven.”

“One zero seven?”

Uhura nodded. “He won’t talk or say anything.”

“Marcus cattle prodded him earlier. He’s probably hurt.”

Uhura looked down. “I know. Marcus hit him with it a few times to try and get him to talk. One zero seven only made a low growling noise.”

“He growls?” _Cool._ “I didn’t hear him growl earlier. Heard him wail. I wanted to run in there and deck Marcus.”

“Wailed? No, one zero seven didn’t make any noise when Marcus zapped him this time. He did look like he was straining to keep his mouth shut. The growling came after the zapping and hitting. Poor thing. I wonder where he came from.”

Jim shrugged. “Dumbasses over there think he’s some mutated Soviet experiment.”

“Could be right.”

“Really, Uhura?”

She merely shrugged. “Anything is possible here.”

“I don’t know. He didn’t…I mean when I saw him…he looked human, especially his eyes. Not some mutated experiment. Those ears though.”

“Like an elf.” Uhura sighed. “His eyes do look human. Unlike one zero five’s eyes.”

Jim nodded. “Have you tried speaking in Russian to the specimen?”

“Yep, nothing. It is the first day though. One zero five was with us for three weeks. Maybe this one will start being cooperative. They were about to take him for x-rays and some other lab work when I left.” Uhura looked down at her food then snapped her head up. “Oh, I almost forgot! I don’t know how I almost forgot. It’s such a massive thing.”

“Uhura.”

She leaned a little closer. “When Marcus hit him…Jim, his blood is green.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Green?”

“Yes, green. That isn’t human like at all.”

“No,” Jim agreed. _Green blood. Elf like ears. What is this guy?_

* * *

 

After eating, Jim wandered down to Scotty’s lab and poked his head inside. He found no one so he eased his cart inside. As he cleaned up, he looked over any paperwork laying out and whatever was on the computer screens.

Nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing about specimen one zero seven. Jim did find an incorrect equation to another assignment and fixed it.

Jim finished cleaning before leaving the room. He was kept occupied with different cleaning tasks throughout the rest of the night but on a small break before time to punch out, Jim pushed his cart down the hall back towards one zero seven’s room. When he came to the lab door, he looked up and down the hall before punching in the access code on the control panel. The door slid open and Jim slipped inside, making sure the door shut behind him.

Jim stopped and stared. The specimen was in the cell across the room, sitting on the floor, cross-legged with his eyes closed. He was wearing a light gray sweatshirt with matching sweatpants along with white socks.

Jim carefully stepped closer. The specimen didn’t move nor open his eyes. Jim licked his lips. Off to the side, he noticed a table with clothes and items on it. Jim glanced to the specimen. He was still sitting there with his eyes closed. Jim moved to the table.

A blue, long sleeved shirt lay on top of the pile. Jim touched it, running his hands along the soft fabric. He picked it up and held it closer for inspection. He rubbed his thumbs over the little designs in the shirt.

 _Weird triangles,_ Jim thought. _No, it’s like an asymmetrical, arrowhead shape. Cool._

Jim turned the shirt over to the front and found the shape again but this one was bigger and appeared to be pinned to the shirt. It looked like a sort of badge. Jim touched it.

“Whoa!”  Jim jumped back, dropping the shirt when the badge made a beeping noise. The beeping stopped after a moment. Jim picked the shirt back up and looked at the badge again. “What are you?”

Jim looked to the cell and jumped again. The specimen was now standing by the bars staring at him. Jim stared back.

.

.

.

“Um…hi,” Jim said. “I um…I clean. I’m a cleaner…custodian…person. Hi.” Jim raised his hand and waved.

The specimen said nothing and continued to stare.

Jim dropped his hand. “I’m Jim. Well James. James Tiberius Kirk. But I go by Jim.”

The specimen’s eyes widened slightly. He cocked his head to the side and seemed to stare more intently at Jim.

Jim licked his lips. “What’s your name?”

.

.

.

Jim pointed at himself. “Jim.” He pointed at the specimen. He pointed back at himself. “Jim.” He pointed at one zero seven. Jim smiled. “Me Tarzan, you Jane? Or would it be me Jane, you Tarzan?”

The specimen merely stared.

“Okay, not talking. That’s fine. I know this place sucks for things…people like you. I’m sorry.”

.

.

.

Jim nodded to himself when the specimen remained quiet. Jim looked to the shirt in his hands. “This is cool. The badge too. It beeped.” Jim picked at the badge on the shirt. It fell off in his hands and Jim made a face. He looked to the specimen. “Oops.”

The specimen continued to stare and say nothing.

Jim held up the badge and saw weird looking circuits on the back of it. “Whoa.” He looked to the specimen. “This has circuits. What’s…what does it do?”

The specimen arched a brow in response.

“Still not going to talk? Can you even understand me?”

Specimen cocked his head to the side again.

Jim smiled. “I honestly can’t tell if you can understand me or not. I mean, if you could, I totally understand why you’re not talking. I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.”

Jim put the shirt back on the table but pocketed the badge. He walked over to the cell but stayed out of reach of the specimen. He licked his lips and looked around the cell. The cot was still made. There was a tray of food on the cot, untouched by the looks of it. Meatloaf, a piece of bread, and a banana.

“I wouldn’t eat the meatloaf either,” Jim said, pointing to the tray.

The specimen’s followed to where Jim pointing. He looked back at Jim and arched his slanted brow again.

Jim smiled at him and looked him over. He appeared to be about Jim’s height but maybe an inch taller. He was slim but with broad shoulders. His hair was still styled perfectly in a bowl-like cut.

“Why does your skin look green?” Jim asked him. Jim wanted to step closer and touch him—touch the bruise forming on his cheek and the small split in his lip that had a bit of dried green blood on it.  “Marcus hit you,” Jim said. “Uhura told me. I’m sorry.”

The specimen continued to stare.

"Uhura was the one trying to talk to you. Dark skin, dark hair. Pretty. That's Uhura. I don't really know her first name. She's nice. If you want to talk to anyone it would be her. Or me. Or you don't have to talk at all."

.

.

.

Jim licked his bottom lip. _Man, he’s cute. Jim, no, he’s an alien…or a Soviet experiment…but he’s something…a cute something._ “Okay, so um…I have to go now. My shift is ending. I’ll come by and say ‘hi’ tomorrow. I mean today. Later today. Tonight as it’s the morning now. Do you like marshmallows?”

That eyebrow went up again.

Jim smiled. “I’ll bring you some.”

One zero seven cocked his head to the side. Jim started to step back. He waved at the specimen again. The specimen blinked before raising a hand. Jim watched the long fingers form a ‘V’ shape. Jim tried to replicate it to no avail.  

Jim chuckled before turning and leaving the room.

Already, this specimen was a lot nicer than the last ones.


	3. Escape Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so in my head the year is 1991 but the internet technology wasn't there for what I have Jim doing in the beginning. So its an AU where the technology Jim has is there a little earlier :)   
> I had already written the chapter before settling on '91 as the year and couldn't/didn't want to go back and change it. Enjoy!
> 
> Also blood is mentioned in this chapter

_Beep beep beep!_

Jim turned over in his bed and opened his eyes. _Why do I work the graveyard shift?_

_Beep beep beep!_

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” He chucked off his blanket and hit the alarm clock on the bedside table. The beeping stopped.

He stood up and stretched. _Right, because I need money to live off of._

Jim made his way into the bathroom and went about his nightly routine before exiting fifteen minutes later, freshly showered, wearing only a towel.

He searched through his drawers for clean clothes and put them on. He tossed the towel towards the bathroom, not caring that it fell on the floor.  

Jim ran a hand through his damp hair as he walked over to his desk which was cluttered with computer equipment, telephone box, and modem, and sat down. As he booted up his computer, Jim took the badge out from his backpack. He turned it around in his hand. It beeped a few times when he pressed on it.

“Cool.”

It stopped beeping and Jim sat it down. His now booted up computer showed his home screen. Jim touched the red button on the keyboard and moved it around, his eyes followed the pointer on screen. Jim clicked on the Mosaic Web browser icon. As the sounds of the dial tone came from the computer, establishing a connection, Jim stood up and walked into his kitchen.

He had just opened the door to his fridge when he heard someone fiddling with his apartment door. Jim glanced over and smiled as Bones entered the apartment. His friend shut the door and immediately put his hands over his ears.

“Dammit, I hate that noise.”

“It’s the web, Bones!”

“It’s a damn nuisance, kid.” Bones put his hands down and walked over to Jim. “I deal with computers enough at work, don’t need them where I live, too.”

“You don’t live with me.”

“I live close enough.”

Jim chuckled. “Not a fan of surfing the net or the information super highway?”

“No, besides, I think these computer things are just a fad that will pass.”

Jim snorted and shook his head. His friend was so wrong. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.”

Jim walked back over to his desk and sat down. He saw he was connected. He put his finger over the red button again and moved the pointer on screen. He scrolled down, looking for anything on the crash and the specimen, but, like the previous specimens found, there was nothing. Only one text feature on the crash and the ‘meteorite’. 

Jim pulled up his Archie search system put in the keyword: arrow. After a few moments, the results were back but none seemed to be around the badge. He wished he could search with more keywords.

_Another drawback to being born too soon,_ Jim internally sighed. _Stupid internet. There should be a better way to search for things on the net._

“What are you doing?” Bones asked, now standing over him.

Jim sighed. He picked up the badge and turned it over in his hands. “Nothing.”

“What’s this?” Bones took the badge from Jim. When it started to beep, Bones snorted. “This some type of thing for a costume? It’s a little early for Halloween.”

“Its never too early for Halloween. And no, its not a costume thing. Its from the new specimen at work. He had it on his uniform shirt.”

“New specimen?”

Jim shut down his computer. He stood up and faced Bones, taking the badge from his friend. “We have a new specimen.”

Bones blinked. “Since when did that happen? Oh no…no no no. Not the meteorite.”

Jim smiled. “The meteorite wasn’t a meteorite after all. It was a ship of some sort.”

Bones stared blankly at him.

“Yep, some type of ship with specimen One zero seven was inside. They have him in the lab now.”

“A new…specimen?”

Jim nodded. “One zero seven.”

“Like the black guy and the lizard thing?”

Jim sighed. “He wasn’t a black guy. He was…something. As was the lizard man. This new one, One zero seven, he looks more human, but with pointy ears. Oh and green blood.”

Bones stared a Jim long and hard before turning and walking over to Jim’s bed and sitting down. He put his head in his hands and leaned over. “Have I been drinking? Am I drunk? A specimen?” Bones picked his head up. “Jim, do you know how crazy that sounds? A meteorite that was really a ship that had some… _thing_ in it.”

“Him. He’s a he. The specimen is a he.”

“I don’t care! He. She. It. Its fucking weird! Things…things like that aren’t real, Jim.”

“Well…actually…they are real. And they end up in my lab.”

Bones stood up and walked over to Jim. He grabbed Jim’s face and stared into his eyes. “Jim, have you recently hit your head?”

“No,” Jim sighed.

“Are you suffering from a break in reality?”

“No.”

“Any history of mental illness…”

Jim slapped at Bones’ hands. “Stop it! I’m fine. You know I’m just as sane as you. I work in a secret government lab, Bones. We get these people, creature, things sometimes. You know that, and now…well now it seems like we have an alien.”

“An alien?”

“Specimen One zero seven may be an alien. I’m pretty sure the others may have been aliens too, but this one definitely is. We have his ship.”

Bones stared at him then shook his head. “Great, you have ET in your lab.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “He’s much taller than ET. And looks human.”

“This is crazy, Jim. A secret lab, I get, the government is weird like that, but…specimens? Alien like specimens that they are keeping secret? It’s crazy.”

“Crazy, but true.”

Bones stared at his friend. “True?”

Jim nodded.

Bones sighed. “I guess I believe you.”

“Thank you, Bonesy.”

“It’s still crazy and I may want you to come in for a CT scan soon.”

Jim chuckled. “We’ll see.”

Bones looked at him and shook his head. “Enough about specimens. What’s for dinner?”

* * *

 

When Jim arrived at work, he punched in on time and went to the locker room to change into his jumpsuit.

He changed quickly then gathered up his cart and filled it with the supplies he would need. There was a compartment on the bottom for extra stuff but Jim mostly used it to put his food or books or anything else to use on his down times.

Jim put the bag of marshmallows in the compartment along with his food.

“Kirk!”

Jim jumped and turned around. Mr. Garst stood just inside the door of the locker room. “Yes, Sir?”

“There’s a mess in computer room.”

“Which computer room?” Jim asked.

Mr. Garst made a face. “One of them…just…go clean them all if you have to. Get to work.” Mr. Garst left the room.

Jim flipped the closing door the finger before heading off to one of the many computer labs to clean.

* * *

 

Three of the computer rooms had been a mess and Jim cleaned them all. The computer guys during the day were slobs. The ones there at night Jim could fuss at and they usually kept their work areas a little neater.

Jim pushed his cart out of the last computer room and headed down the hall.

“JIM!”

Jim stopped and turned to find Scotty running towards him. “Hey, Scotty.”

Scotty came to a stop in front of Jim. He held his finger up and bent over, catching his breath. Jim smiled amusingly at the Scotsman while he waited.

Scotty straightened up. “We got the ship in this afternoon.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Oh really?”

“Yes. It’s a beauty, Jim. It’s been dinged up some, probably before crashing or during the crash. Anyway, its broken up a bit but you can walk inside the front part. There’s a single person control center with a chair and console. Strange language and symbols all over it.”

_Oh my fucking god!_ “Scotty, that’s amazing!” Jim said a little loudly.

A few passing personnel gave them a look. Scotty and Jim smiled and waved. Scotty moved closer into Jim’s personal space. “Keep it down. Top secret, yeah?”

Jim nodded. “Sorry, sorry. So, you said broken? Like how broken? Could you get it to work again?”

“I don’t think so. I don’t even know how the thing flies. We have the front section which is about 25 meters long.”

Jim’s eyes widened more.

“We have it in the warehouse next door because it won’t fit down here. The bottom half is in the other warehouse. Not much to that, but if you put them together it kind of looks like a jellyfish.”

“A jellyfish? So cool,” Jim said. “I want to see it.”

Scotty grinned. “Why do you think I came all this way to get you? C’mon! Nyota’s already there trying to decipher the language.”

“Nyota, huh?” Jim turned his cart around and followed Scotty back down the hallway towards the elevators.

A blush appeared on Scotty’s cheeks. “Uhura. I said Uhura.”

“Uh-huh,” Jim said with a little grin. “Oh, hey, have you seen the new specimen?”

Scotty shook his head. “Nyo…Uhura said he looks more human than the previous ones.”

Jim nodded. “He does.” Jim parked his cart next to the elevator. He grabbed his bag of food. “I’ll come get it later.” They entered the elevator and Jim pressed the button for the subfloor the specimen was housed. “I told him I’d bring him some marshmallows.”

“He speaks?” Scotty asked in shock.

“No. I don’t know. Maybe. I haven’t talked to him just at him. I just told him I’d bring him some marshmallows.”

“Didn’t you do that with the last specimen.”

Jim looked away and nodded. He resisted the urge to rub his neck.

“You’re weird, Jim.”

“What? This place is hell and I try to do little things to make it tolerable.”

The elevator slowed down and came to a stop. The door dinged a moment before opening. They took a few steps out of it and stopped. Jim dropped his bag of food.

_Bang! Bang!_

“Ah!”

“Alert alert!”

The door down the hall to one zero seven’s lab was opened. Scientists and lab techs in white lab coats were running away from it while military personal were running towards it.

“Stop!”

“Get down!”

“Shoot it!”

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“Ah!”

Jim and Scotty took a step back.

They watched Marcus stumble out of the lab, clutching his left hand to him. Blood dripped down from his hand that he had clutched to his chest. He stumbled a few feet before dropping to the ground.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Jim and Scotty took a few more steps back.

Two military personnel were thrown from the room, hitting the opposite wall hard and dropping down to the ground with thuds. Everything went silent.

Jim’s heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. _One zero seven!_ He almost lunged forward to check but stopped himself when one zero seven came out of the lab. Jim’s eyes went wide. One zero seven looked at the people on the ground. He stepped over Marcus and cocked his head in the direction of Jim and Scotty.

Jim heard Scotty suck in a breath. Jim licked his bottom lip. One zero seven was in his gray sweatshirt and sweatpants from the previous night. But now the clean garments were dirty and stained. Red blood was splattered across the shirt’s front. Jim swallowed seeing green blood oozing from one zero seven’s forehead, over his left eye and from a wound on his bicep where the shirt was torn.

One zero seven started to walk towards them. Jim and Scotty took another step back. Jim heard Scotty rustling partially behind him for the door to the elevator.

“Hey! Stop right there!”

A military man charged out of the room, a gun raised and pointed at one zero seven. One zero seven turned and faced the man.

“Get down,” he said, moving closer. “Get down or I’ll…wah!”

Jim blinked. One zero seven had moved fast. Faster than the military man could react. One zero seven grabbed the man’s arm holding the gun. He turned and flipped the man around and slammed him onto the ground. The gun fell from his hands. One zero seven kicked the gun away and started walking towards Jim and Scotty again.

“Get in, Jim!” Scotty hissed.

Jim backed up until he was fully in the elevator.

“Jim, close the doors!” Scotty hissed.

Jim raised his hand and pressed a button.

“Jim!”

Jim couldn’t look away from one zero seven. There was something about him. Those brown eyes were looking right at him—right into him it seemed.

“Jim, seriously, close the door!” Scotty hissed louder.

_He just…flipped the guy like he weighed nothing. Took down all of those guys. I hope they aren’t dead. That would suck but good on one zero seven for trying to escape._

“JIM! Bloody hell, you’re holding the door open!” Scotty fussed.

Jim jumped and looked at his hand. His index finger was pressing the door open button. _Oh? Why was I doing that._

“Shut it!”

Jim quickly moved his finger over to the door shut button. The door started to shut finally. They saw one zero seven start to run towards them. Jim’s heart beat faster.

“Shut shut shut…yes!” Scotty let out a sigh of relief when the door shut just before one zero seven reached the doors.

Jim licked his lips and was about to move his finger to the door open button again when the elevator dinged.

“What?”

The door slid open and one zero seven stood there.

Scotty sucked in a breath and plastered himself to the back wall. One zero seven eyed them both before entering the elevator. The doors slid shut again. One zero seven glanced to Scotty before turning to face Jim who had pressed himself against the wall beside the button panel.

Their eyes met.

“Hi,” Jim couldn’t help but say. “Going…going up?” Jim asked, pointing up with his index finger.

One zero seven looked at Jim and then to the control panel. He raised his own index finger and pressed the button that read ‘G’.

Jim’s eyes stayed on one zero seven as the elevator started to move. Scotty made a startled noise. One zero seven glanced back to him. Scotty made another noise.

“That’s Scotty,” Jim said. “He’s nice.”

One zero seven arched his right brow and looked away, back to Jim.

Jim couldn’t help but smile nervously. “Escaping?”

The left brow went up only to come down with a wince of pain from one zero seven’s mouth. Jim watched one zero seven raised his hand.

“Oh, hey, don’t touch it,” Jim told him. One zero seven paused and cocked his head to the side. Jim fished into the back pocket of his one-piece custodian jumpsuit and pulled out a clean cloth. He raised it up to one zero seven’s wound only to have the specimen grab his sleeve covered wrist in a strong grip. Jim made a little mewling noise in the back of his throat. One zero seven stared at him and growled. Jim couldn’t help but make the mewling noise again.

_Fuck._ “I um…” Jim licked his lips. “I’m not…not going to hurt you. I just…to help…clean. Please?”

One zero seven’s eyes went from Jim’s to the cloth. He gently released Jim’s wrist. Jim slowly raised the cloth up and touched it to one zero seven’s wound. One zero seven winced but leaned into the contact. Jim put a little more pressure on the wound before moving the cloth away and reaching for the wound on one zero seven’s bicep. One zero seven winced again as Jim dabbed at the wound. There was so much blood.

“You need a doctor,” Jim said softly.

The elevator came to a stop and dinged. One zero seven stepped away. Jim let his arm fall to his side, holding the green blood covered cloth.

One zero seven turned towards the doors just as they opened. A dozen or so military personnel were waiting. Guns drawn and pointing at one zero seven. Jim and Scotty immediately raised their hands up.

“Get down!”

“On your knees!”

One zero seven slowly raised his hands up. He stepped forward until he was out of the elevator. Jim’s heart hurt as he watched as one zero seven was charged at and forcibly put down onto the ground. Jim was about to move forward, needing to do something to help one zero seven but Scotty moved quicker and pressed the close door button as well as the button for the floor for his lab.

* * *

 

“Oh my god! What the fuck was that?” Scotty yelled when they were in his lab. “That…that…thing tried to escape!”

Jim sat down in one of the chairs as Scotty paced.

“And you,” he pointed at Jim. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Jim raised a brow. Scotty’s accent had gotten a bit thicker in his ranting. “You were trying to help him! He killed Marcus!”

“I don’t think Marcus is dead,” Jim replied in one zero seven’s defense. “Or anyone else that tried to stop him. At least I hope no one is dead.”

Scotty looked at the cloth still in Jim’s hand. “He bleeds green.”

Jim looked at it in his hands. “Yeah.”

“Green, Jim!”

“Yep.”

“Yep,” Scotty repeated. “Yep.” Scotty sat down next to Jim. “Jim.”

“Yes, Scotty.”

“There is an alien craft in the warehouse next door and a specimen with pointy ears that bleeds green up on the first floor.”

“Yep.”

“I cannae believe we get to know this stuff,” Scotty said with a little smile.

Jim smiled back. “And that we have clearance to know about this stuff.”

Scotty laughed.

“Kirk. Kirk report to lab forty-two. Kirk. Lab forty-two!” Garst’s voice came over the PA system. “Now.”

Jim groaned. “Probably wants me to clean up all the blood. Yay.”

“Have fun.”

Jim stood up and tucked the green blood-soaked rag in his back pocket before leaving the lab. He found his cart and made his way back down to the floor that housed one zero seven’s lab. He found his bag of food on the floor where he’d left it. The military men were sitting up against the walls. Some holding the back of their heads and other holding their arms.

Jim sighed in relief seeing no one appeared to be dead as medical looked them over. He pushed his cart on, past the blood where he had seen Marcus fall and into the lab. _Whoa._

In the middle of the room was a broken chair. Red and green blood splattered around the floor near it. A large hunting knife lay near the broken chair with green and red blood coating the blade. A metal lab cart lay on its side by the broken chair. Sharp, scary looking medical instruments lay scattered on the floor.

“Holy shit,” Jim said.

“Language,” Garst snapped. He stood several feet from Jim as usual. “Clean it up.”

“How’s Marcus?” Jim asked.

“Should be fine. Just…clean this. I’ll be back in a few moments.” Garst turned on his heel and high tailed it out of the room. Jim watched as the medics helped the injured lab and military personnel out and away from the room.

Jim looked back to the chair. He saw a couple pairs of broken handcuffs laying on the floor and picked them up. He chucked them in the trash bin on his cart before putting on some gloves. He grabbed his headphones and put them on. He plugged it into his Walkman and clipped it to his waist. He pressed play and the Beastie Boys started playing.

“Time to clean,” Jim said to himself before starting.

He picked up the pieces of the broken chair and chucked those into the trash bin. He picked up the cart and the instruments and placed them on top. He pushed the cart to the side before coming back and grabbing a bucket from his cart. Jim carried it over to a spicket sticking out of the nearby wall. He filled the bucket with water and carried back over to where the majority of the blood was on the concrete floor. Jim dumped it onto the blood. The water and blood mixed together and slid across the floor towards the drain. Some of the water splashed under a nearby workbench.

Jim filled the bucket again and dumped it onto the floor again, washing more of the blood towards the drain. The water rushed under the workbench again and came back out towards the drain, carrying with it two severed fingers.

Blue eyes widened at the sight. His stomach wanted to turn but Jim held it back. He took his headphones off and put them around his neck. Jim walked around the fingers and made his way to his cart. He rustled around in his items until he found a plastic baggy. He grabbed a clean paper towel and went back over to the fingers.

“Ew, ew, ew,” Jim chanted as he carefully picked them up and put them in the baggy. He stood up and turned around.

Mr. Garst was standing there staring at the bag. Jim held it out to him. “I think these are Marcus’ fingers.”

Garst nodded and reached for the bag, almost snatching them from Jim. Garst turned and rushed from the room.

Jim shook himself. “Ew.”

* * *

 

Towards the end of his shift at work, Jim wandered back down to the lab. He had been worried about one zero seven and wanted to see him.  

The door was still open from when Jim was there cleaning. Inside was empty. One zero seven’s cell door was open but no one was inside. Not one zero seven nor any lab workers. Jim scratched the back of his head.

_I hope he wasn’t taken for ‘treatment’,_ Jim thought worriedly. He reached into his pocket and took out the bag of marshmallows he had brought for one zero seven. Without thinking, Jim walked into the cell and placed the marshmallows under the pillow on the cot before leaving.


	4. You've Gotta Cooperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spock is hurt :(

Jim gathered his belongings as his last lecture of the day ended. He put everything in his book bag and hefted it over his shoulders. He walked across campus and entered the school library. He searched through the card catalog and computers, looking for information on the badge he took from one zero seven.

While waiting for his latest computer search to come back, Jim leaned back in the chair and pulled out the badge. He’d had in his pocket all day, not wanting it to be out of his reach. He ran his fingers over the triangular design. He turned it over and touched the circuits. 

 _What are you?_ Jim wondered. His eyes rose from the design to the computer screen. He sighed when no search results came back. _Shit._

Jim shut down the computer and grabbed his stuff. He walked to the information desk and smiled at the older librarian. 

“Afternoon, Mrs. Caputo.”

Mrs. Caputo looked up from the book she was reading. She smiled back at him. “Jim, how nice to see you. Its like you live here sometimes.”

“I’m not here that often,” Jim snickered.

Mrs. Caputo gave him a look but chuckled as well. “How can I help you today? We haven’t gotten in any new engineering books but we did receive a large donation of classics if you'd like to go through them first.”

 _Oh classics! No, another time._ “Actually I was wondering if you had any books on symbols?”

“Symbols?”

Jim nodded.

“What kind of symbols are you looking for? Religious symbols? Political? Mythology?”

“Um…military symbols?” Jim asked.

Mrs. Caputo nodded. She took out a piece of paper and wrote it down. “I will look around and will have some resources for you tomorrow. Is that okay?”

Jim nodded. “Yes, perfect. Thank you.”

* * *

 

After the library, Jim went home. He sat and studied for a little while until his eyelids grew heavy. He yawned and stood from his desk. He dressed in pajamas and set his alarm for his usually wake up time before laying down in his bed and cocooning himself in the covers.

He closed his eyes and thought of pointy ears until he fell asleep.

* * *

 

“This is mindless.”

Jim looked up from his bowl of hamburger helper and smiled seeing his best friend playing _Dr. Mario_ on his Nintendo.

“Its fun,” Jim replied.

Bones kept his eyes on the TV screen as he piled up the capsules to eliminated the viruses. “Mindless.”

Jim put a spoonful of helper into his mouth and said, “Then stop playing.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, kid. Ah, dammit!” Bones fussed as the capsules pilled up too quickly and the ‘game over’ appeared on screen. “You made me lose.”

Bones put the controller down and picked up his bowl. “Heart attack in a bowl,” he muttered before chowing down.

“Thank you, Jim, for making me dinner. Why, Bones, you are most welcome.”

“Brat.”

“I know.”

“How’s work?” Bones asked. “Anything going on with that double o seven creature?”

“Specimen one zero seven,” Jim corrected. “And he tried to escape yesterday.”

“Good for him. How far did he make it?”

“Ground floor before military seized him.” Jim sighed sadly. “I hope he’s okay. They didn’t bring him back to his cell. I checked before I left. That’s not a good sign.”

“I’m sure he’s alright, Jim.”

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. He attacked a lot of guys. Admiral Marcus is missing two fingers now.”

“How?”

Jim looked at his friend. “I think one zero seven cut them off in self-defense. Marcus is a mean bastard. Was probably torturing him and he snapped. I would have done the same thing.”

“Shit. Maybe they killed him.”

Jim’s eyes went wide and he gasped, “Bones!”

“What? They’ve killed others. You said so before. They've sent them for treatment.”

“Mean!” Jim fussed. He stood and took his bowl and Bones’ bowl.

“I’m not done…”

“Mean!” Jim interrupted, going into this kitchen and putting the food away.

* * *

 

Jim arrived at work early and punched in.

 _Just gonna check on one zero seven and then get to work,_ Jim thought as he headed for the elevator. _Also need to check out that space ship too at some point._

“Kirk!”

 _Fuck!_ Jim stopped, put on a smile, and turned around. “Mr. Garst.”

“Follow me, now,” Garst said, crooking his finger at him and then turned and walking down the hall.

Jim sighed and followed his boss down the hall.

Mr. Garst lead him to the security control room. Jim couldn’t help but glance around at the security feeds.

“Up here,” Garst barked.

Jim looked away from the feeds and saw Mr. Garst had walked up the staircase in the room that lead to his office. The office was made with mirror glass so you could see out when you were inside the office but you couldn't see into it from outside. Jim walked up the stairs.

Mr. Garst didn’t hold the door open for him so Jim had to quickly follow and catch the door before it closed. He entered and was taken back seeing Admiral Marcus sitting behind the desk like he owned the place.

A large bandaged covered Marcus’ injured hand.

“Ah, Mr. Kirk, come in and sit down,” Marcus said, motioning with his non-injured hand for Jim to sit.   

Jim walked over and took a seat. Mr. Garst was about to sit down himself when Marcus waved him away.

“That’s all, Alvin.”

“But…”

“Dismissed. And shut the door behind you.”

Mr. Garst nodded. He gave Jim a look before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. The room went quiet. Jim didn’t know what to say. He picked a spot behind the admiral and stared at it.

Marcus stared at him. Jim could see him smile. Marcus leaned to the side and opened a drawer on the desk. He pulled something out and dropped it on the desk. Jim looked at it. His eyes widened slightly. He could feel his heart beating loudly in his ears.

_The marshmallows._

Marcus picked up a file from his desk and opened it. He leaned back in his chair. “Kirk, James Tiberius. Born January 4th, 1970. From Riverside, Iowa. Son of Captain George Samuel Kirk Sr. Deceased. And Winona Margaret Kirk. Maiden name: Wimpole.” Marcus looked up from the file. “Both parents deceased. Orphan?”

“I suppose, Sir.” _Seriously, what’s in that file?_

Marcus’ eyes went back to the file. “You are a student at Berkeley majoring in engineer and…English?”

Jim nodded.

“Why English?”

“I…I like reading.”

Marcus scoffed and continued on. “Says here you applied for an internship in the engineering lab last year.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Obviously you didn’t get it.”

Jim clenched his fists in his lap. “No, Sir.”

“Some people just aren’t cut out to be here.”

Jim didn’t respond to that but internally gave Marcus the finger.

“Well they are. But for other purposes. Like cleaning.”

“Yes, Sir.” _Prick._

Marcus shut Jim’s file and tossed it back on his desk. He grabbed the bag of marshmallows and popped one into his mouth. “As an English major, do you know what an affront is?”

Jim replied back with the exact definition.

“Right. We have an affront here in this lab.”

_He’s not an affront._

“An affront to nature,” Marcus continued. “A freak of nature. Some damned monstrosity that fell from the sky. Probably some commie experiment gone wrong.”

Jim blinked. _Seriously?_ “Or…an extraterrestrial from outer space?”

Marcus scoffed again. “No. You see, Kirk, we’re created in the Lord’s image. He created us as he did the heavens and the Earth. What’s in the lab was not created by our Lord. It’s a man made affront.”

_Riiiight._

“Man made by the Goddamned Soviets. They’re planning something.”

 _Crazy._ “Um…isn’t the Iron Curtain…falling…though? The Berlin wall came down and the Warsaw Pact was dissolved a few months ago.”

“That’s what they want us to think. Just as the curtain starts to fall, this thing comes along. The Cold War is far from over."

_What the fuck?_

Marcus held up his bandaged hand. “You found my fingers.”

Jim nodded.

“The specimen took my knife from me,” Marcus said.

_Well maybe you shouldn’t have been using a knife on him, asshole._

“He grabbed it and slashed. Cut them clean off. Three hours in surgery. They rebuilt this one,” Marcus pointed at his index finger. “Sutured the tendons. They don’t know if its going to take. But thank you for finding them.”

“You’re welcome.”

Marcus sat back in his chair again. “You clean that lab, you get out, Kirk. That thing we are keeping in there is dangerous. Just like the other monstrosities we’ve had here. You may think that thing looks human, but it’s not, so don’t let it fool you.” Marcus popped another marshmallow into his mouth. “It understands us, that’s for damn sure. I’ll get it talking soon enough. You better watch yourself, Kirk.”

Jim raised a brow. “Sir?”

A red phone on Marcus’ desk started ringing. “Dismissed.”

Jim nodded and stood up. He quickly left the room as he heard Marcus answer the phone.

He made his way to the locker room and changed into his coveralls. Jim was getting his cart together when Gary and another lab tech entered. They didn’t so much as glance towards Jim’s way as they walked around another stack of lockers to where Jim knew Gary’s was.

“Super fucking strong,” Gary said. “Picked up those guys like rag dolls and dropped them just as easily.”

“He also did some freaky neck grab thing and knocked out a few of them,” the lab tech replied. “We thought they were dead. Luckily at most it was a few broken bones and concussions. Not like specimen 106 that chomped off Davidson’s hand.”

 _The lizard guy,_ Jim thought. He was glad that 107 hadn’t seriously hurt anyone.

“That thing was fucked up. Just like this new thing.”

“He looks human, though.”

One of them scoffed. Jim figured it was Gary.

“He’s a freak,” Gary said.

 _Why do people keep calling him that?_ Jim internally sighed.

“And he got what he deserved for attacking Marcus and the others,” Gary added with a snicker.

Jim’s eyes went wide. He quickly finished getting his stuff together and hightailed it out of the room and down to 107’s lab.

* * *

 

Jim bounced on his feet as the metal door decided to be a sloth as it slid open. Jim waited and waited for the door to open wide enough for him to enter.

_C'mon! C'mon!_

It seemed like ages passed before a space large enough for him to slip inside appeared. He moved quickly and entered, slamming his hand on the inside control panel as soon was he was inside to close the door. 

Jim turned around, putting his back to the door. A loud gasp left his throat at the sight before him.

One zero seven was there; bruised, and bloody several steps away. A metal collar fit around his throat with a tight metal chain attached to the collar at one end and the floor at the other. He was on his knees on the cold floor. His arms pulled behind him, bound by rope around his wrists and attached to the floor at their other end.

 _Jesus fuck,_ Jim thought. He had never noticed before now how the floor had little hooks bolted to the ground where the chain and ropes could be attached to.

One zero seven’s head was hung down. He made no movement nor recognition that he knew Jim was there.

Jim approached slowly. His eyes roamed all over one zero seven’s form. The wound on one zero seven’s bicep where a bullet had clipped him was angry green and clearly hadn’t been attended to. New wounds and bruises had appeared across his body. The green blood on one zero seven, Jim saw scattered around his torso, was luckily dry looking and not from any still bleeding wounds.

When Jim was close enough he dropped to his knees in front of one zero seven. “Oh god, what’d they do to you?” Jim said softly. He raised one hand shakily and gently laid it to an unbruised part of one zero seven’s chest.

Jim’s breath seized in his throat as jolt pierced through his hand, up his arm and into his chest. It felt like fireworks bursting throughout his body and head. 

_There is no need to be anxious. You’ll do fine, kan-bu._

_I am not anxious, ko-mekh, and fine is has variable definitions. Fine is illogical. Fine is unacceptable._

Jim gasped and fell back, away from one zero seven. He sat on his butt, his hand still outstretched towards the pointy eared man. When his breath came back to him, he breathed in and out through his mouth. “What…what’d you do?”

One zero seven’s head slowly rose up. The chain clattering at the movement; echoing around the room. Brown eyes met Jim’s and blinked. They looked hurt and lost. The slip to his lip had been reopened. A few more cuts appeared on his face with more dry blood. 

The jolt and aftermath left Jim’s mind at seeing the specimen's face. He licked his lips and moved back to his knees before one zero seven. “Hey,” he said softly. “Are you…are you alright? Of course, you’re not alright. Fuck, look at you.” Jim’s eyes trailed over him again. Jim leaned closer and gently placed his hands to one zero seven’s gray sweatpants covered thighs. “Those bastards. I’m so, so sorry.”

Jim licked his lips again. “Look, you can’t…you can’t do that again. You gotta cooperate. You can’t escape or be aggressive or anything like that.” Jim squeezed one zero sevens thigh gently. “You gotta cooperate.”

 _Wow his thigh is muscular._ Jim’s eyes went back to one zero seven’s chest—his hairy, muscular chest. _Damn. Jim no. Not appropriate._

Blue eyes went back to those chocolate brown eyes. _So pretty. Jim. Stop._

“Look, you gotta cooperate,” Jim said again. “You gotta play nice or they’ll kill you. Do you understand? Please. Just…you don’t have to do or say anything. You don’t have to even be all that nice. Just a little bit. Cooperation is key. You’ll die. Please. Please, I don’t want that to happen.”

One zero seven cocked his head slightly to the side. His eyes darted over Jim’s face. He said nothing but Jim thought he saw a hint of understanding in his eyes.

“Please,” Jim said again, sitting back on his haunches and removing his hands from one zero seven’s thighs. Jim looked at his bindings.

_I could cut the ropes…but how could that be explained?_

Jim jumped and fell back when the sounds of the large door’s gears started moving. Jim stood up at stared as it slowly started to open.

_Shit shit shit. My carts outside. I have no reason to be in here. Shit!_

Jim looked back to one zero seven before running off to the side, towards some metal piping and hardware. He hid behind it and crouched down as the door slid completely open.

From his hiding spot, Jim could see Marcus enter the room with that Doctor Pike trailing behind him.

“This is inhumane treatment,” Pike sternly said.

“Inhuman?” Marcus questioned. He stood a few feet in front of one zero seven. In his unbandaged hand, that damned cattle prob was held in a tight grip. “Inhumane. That implies that this thing is human or animal.”

“It’s humanoid,” Pike countered, standing slightly behind the admiral.

“And why is that? Why does it look like us? Where did this abomination come from?” Marcus jabbed the end of the prod into one zero seven’s chest.

Jim put his hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t gasp. One zero seven jerked but didn’t make a sound. Marcus pulled the prod away.

One zero seven picked up his head as best he could to look up at Marcus standing before him. He growled low and deep.

“You took a knife from me and cut off my fingers, you little shit,” Marcus knelt before 107 and said. “How about I take a few of yours to make things even, huh?”

One zero seven growled again.

Marcus stood up. “You call it humanoid, but it growls like a god damn animal.” He pointed the prod of one zero seven. “Bleeds green and did you see it’s pecker when we had it taken for xrays? Fucking disfigured with no balls. Sterile, which is good. This thing shouldn’t breed.”

Jim clenched his fists. He wanted to run out there and pummel Marcus.

“Did the x-rays come back?” Marcus turned to Pike and asked.

“Yes,” Pike sighed. His eyes went to one zero seven. “Skeletal system similar to ours. Bones appear denser which is why he weighs more than he looks. His heart is where his liver should be. He has a large lung structure resulting in his torso, rib cage, and musculature being longer than us. Heart rate is rapid and blood pressure is low. Temperature is slightly elevated. We took a few blood samples. Just waiting for them to come back from the lab.”

Marcus nodded. “A monstrosity.”

“I don’t think…” Pike tried but Marcus waved his hand in dismissal.

“We’re created in the lord’s image.” Marcus turned to 107 and poked him with the end of the prod. 107 jerked but made no noise. “Does this thing look like what the lord created?”

Pike didn’t reply.

“No. It’s something created by the damn Soviets.”

 _What is with this guy and the Soviets?_ Jim thought. 

“Whatever he is, wherever he came from,” Pike spoke. “He needs medical attention.”

“I needed medical attention! To sew my fucking fingers back on. My men needed medical attention too!” Marcus prodded 107 again.

“Sir!” Pike spoke up, moving around Marcus and putting himself between Marcus and one zero seven. “You and your men are fine. He needs medical attention after the beating you ordered those cavemen to do to him. I thought he was dead this morning when I checked on him. Had to slap him to get him to open his eyes.”

“Good.”

Pike bristled and stood up straighter. “You called me in here to do a job and I can’t do that if the specimen dies.”

“If he dies, though, you can dissect him.”

 _Sonabitch!_ Jim internally screamed.

“I do not want to dissect him. I want to study him. Communicate with him. He is unique. A freak of nature as you put it. And if he is some Soviet experiment, shouldn’t we understand why they did this?”

Marcus was quiet for a few moments before sighing. “Fine. I have to leave for Washington anyway. I’ll be back in a few weeks.” Marcus pointed the prod at one zero seven. “It better learn some manners by the time I come back.”

“We’ll work on it, Sir,” Pike replied.

Marcus nodded. He turned on his heel and marched out of the room. Pike hesitated for a moment, glancing back to one zero seven before following after Marcus.

When the door shut behind the two, Jim moved from his hiding spot and went to went over to one zero seven. He knelt before him again.

“See. Dissection. That’s not good. They’d kill you and cut you up.”

One zero seven lowered his head.

“Hey, c’mon, I’m trying to help you.” Jim lifted a hand and touched one zero seven’s cheek. The jolt came back but not as powerful as the first time. Jim’s hand and arm thrummed. His heart beat faster.

One zero seven slowly picked his head up and leaned into Jim's touch.

“Please,” Jim said softly. “Cooperate and things will be easier. Please.”

Those brown eyes seemed to search his. A light tingle pulled in the back of Jim’s mind.

Jim removed his hand from the man’s cheek. “Do you understand?”

A slanted brow went up.

Jim smiled. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

The PA system crackled in the corner. “Kirk! Report to floor three for cleanup. Kirk. Floor three.”

Sighing, Jim stood up. “I gotta go and clean. That’s my job around here. But I’ll try and come back later. Hopefully by them they’ll have gotten you fixed up and back in your cell. I brought some more marshmallows.”

One zero seven blinked up at him. Jim waved then turned and headed to the door. He pressed the button to let himself out. When the door was just about open enough for Jim to leave, he glanced back to the specimen.

One zero seven was looking at him. His head cocked to the side.

Jim waved again before stepping out of the lab. Jim jumped slightly when he turned and found Pike standing next to his cart. Jim walked over and put his hands on his cart to push it away. He nodded at Pike and smiled.

“Evening,” Jim said. “Found my cart.”

“I see,” Pike replied.

They stared at one another for a few moments before Jim pushed his cart forward a bit. “Well…gotta get back to work. Messes to clean up and all that jazz.”

Pike smiled and nodded. He stepped away Jim’s cart and Jim started walking away. He walked purposely for several feet before caving and glancing back over his shoulders. He watched Pike slip back into the lab, the door shutting behind him.

 _He’s an interesting one,_ Jim thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be delayed a little bit. RL is a little chaotic right now so bare with me :)


	5. Alien

Jim’s jaw dropped when he stepped into the warehouse behind the lab and saw, for the first time, one zero seven’s space ship.

The ship was massive and despite being a little dirty and banged up, looked brand new. It was definitely alien and not something Jim thought the Soviets could make or anyone else on Earth. 

_Kind of looks like a UFO from those old magazines and movies._

Scotty appeared next to him and slapped him on the shoulder. “She’s a beaut, ain’t she?”

Jim nodded.  _Yes, so beautiful and awesome._

“It crash landed but when the military found it, the specimen was trying to get it to fly away. It was propped up like this, with the legs down and everything. One zero seven exited the ship and well…now he and his ship are here.”

Jim nodded again. “Can…can I go inside?”

“I insist you do.”

Jim ran over and made his way up the gangway with Scotty following and fussing that Jim didn’t need to run. Jim paused just inside and marveled at the shiny, whiteness of everything. He touched the inside wall and smiled.

_I’m in an alien space ship!_

The techs had put lights every few feet and Jim was careful not to touch them as he continued on, turning to enter the main room. A large cylindrical container was in the middle of the oval room. Nothing appeared inside but Jim approached and saw what appeared to be an escape hatch at the bottom partially open. Something had been housed inside the cylindrical container at some point, Jim figured. 

“Everything is off in a lock down mode we think,” Scotty said. “We’ve tried pressing all the buttons but no such luck getting anything on.”

"Is pressing buttons wise?" Jim asked. "Don't want to accidentally ignitiate a self-destruct sequence or anything."

Uhura came from around the other side of the cylindrical container. She held a clipboard and had a Polaroid camera around her neck. “I tried a few more buttons but nothing. No self-destruct sequence or even any blinking lights to signal power is on.”

“Wonder if he’ll give us the code to turn it on?” Scotty spoke. “Probably not.” Scotty looked at Jim. “Do you know if there were any keys on him?”

Jim snorted. “Keys? I don’t think this advanced piece of machinery uses keys, Scotty.”

“You never know.”

Uhura shook her head at him.

Jim walked around. He couldn’t help but touch everything he saw. He wanted to know what each button and switch was for. He wanted to live in the ship and try and figure out all its secrets. When he came to the other side of the container he saw a short passageway that led to a triangular seat. Jim moved towards it. He touched the seat, feeling the smooth fabric.

The seat was facing forward. Jim moved around and sat down. Before him, he could see the warehouse outside and people milling about. The screen, though, wasn’t the most translucent. Jim leaned forward and knocked on it. It didn't feel like glass but something harder and...different. He leaned back and grabbed onto the controls.

Breathing in deep, Jim closed his eyes and imagined the ship turning on, coming to life under him. He imagined initiating the launch sequence and feeling the ship lift up off the ground. He would fly it high—up out of the atmosphere—to the second star to the right and straight on until he came to a new world to explore.

A smile spread across his cheeks. Like in Star Wars, he envisioned jumping to warp with the stars zooming by as he traveled at hyper speed.

“I wonder where he came from,” Jim heard Uhura say. He felt her hand touch his shoulder.

Jim jerked in the seat. An image popped up in his head and he sucked in a breath. Before him was desert and rocks—reds and browns all around him. A large beast barreled towards him in the distance. A bear? No…saber-tooth tiger? It grew closer and closer until it pounced.

Jim fell to the side out of the chair and opened his eyes with a gasp.

“Jim!”

His heart beat fast in his chest as he took in the site of his friends standing over him.

“Jim, what’s wrong?”

Jim shook his head. He blinked a few times and looked at the cockpit but nothing was there. Just the seat and the view screen. “I’m…fine. Fine. Just…overwhelmed.”

“Are you sure?” Scotty asked, helping Jim up from the floor.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I’m in an alien spaceship. Just…overwhelmed. I’ve gotta…get back to cleaning. I’ll see you both later.” Jim gave them a wave before leaving the ship. He walked back to the lab building and leaned against the wall and trying to calm himself.

“What the fuck was that?”

* * *

 

Jim skipped eating in the cafeteria. His mind was too boggled by one zero seven and the ship. He sat on the roof of the lab and ate his second dinner as he looked up at the stars. One zero seven came from there—somewhere out there—somewhere much more advanced then Earth.

_There is no need to be anxious. You’ll do fine, kan-bu._ That was clearly a woman’s voice he had heard when he touched the specimen. She sounded sweet and Jim felt warm thinking of her voice.

_I am not anxious, ko-mekh, and fine is has variable definitions. Fine is illogical. Fine is unacceptable._ That had been clearly male. A melodious voice that spoke evenly and without emotion but Jim…Jim almost felt the love behind it. The love for whoever ko-mekh was.

“Kan-bu,” Jim said. “Ko-mekh.”

He shrugged and finished his food. He reached into his paper bag and blinked. “That’s right.” Jim pulled out the baggie of marshmallows. He’d nearly forgotten about them. He put them back in his bag and stood up.

Jim headed back inside the building and grabbed his cart. He pushed it down to Uhura’s linguistic lab and peered inside, finding his friend at a desk in the corner alone. Jim left his cart outside and walked over.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Uhura replied.

Jim stopped by her desk and saw she was looking through the Polaroids she had taken in the ship. Jim picked up one showing the cockpit.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Jim put the photo down. “You know a lot of languages.”

Uhura gave him a ‘no shit’ look.

Jim chuckled. “Right. Um…what does the word kan-bu mean to you?”

“Kan-bu?”

Jim nodded.

“Huh. Kan-bu.” Uhura tapped her chin and said the word a few times in a few different accents and languages. “Well, it first makes me think of kanbu in Japanese that means 'executive’.”

_No, that doesn’t sound right. You’ll do fine, executive. Nah._

“Or there’s two for Chinese,” Uhura continued. “Gànbù which means ‘cadre’.”

_No, not that either._

“And kàn bù which means ‘don’t see’.”

_Nope._

“And in Swahili and other African languages it means ‘cannot’.”

“No.”

“No?”

"Um, no, I don't think that's...I heard that word somewhere,” Jim told her. “But I don’t think any of those match its meaning.”

“Could be Turkish and the two words kan bu. That means ‘blood this’.”

Jim shook his head. “Nah, not that either. I’ll figure it out eventually. Thanks anyway. Let me know what you find out about the ship. It’s so fucking cool.”

“It is. The language is interesting.” Uhura picked up a photo and showed it to Jim. “The writings are vertical and quite intricate.”

Jim looked at the writings in the photo. “Whoa. Reminds me of crop circles almost.”

Uhura laughed lightly. “That’s what Scotty said but I’m pretty sure whatever one zero seven is, they didn’t leave crop circles.”

Jim nodded. “Well, I’ll leave you to your deciphering. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Jim.”

Jim waved and left the lab. He cleaned a few rooms to appear busy until the end of his shift and then let himself into one zero seven’s room when it was nearly time to clock out.

“Hey, you,” Jim said with a smile. He pushed his cart to the side and grabbed his bag with the marshmallows. He approached the cell and stood a few feet away.

One zero seven was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. He looked like he had been cleaned up and was wearing new sweats.

Jim waved. “How are you doing?”

One zero seven merely stared at him.

“Good?” Jim held his thumb up. “Bad?” He put his thumb down.

One zero seven raised a brow.

“Okay, still not talking nor communicating in any way. That’s fine.” Jim held up the bag of marshmallows. “I brought you some yesterday but Marcus confiscated them so I brought you more.”

_Shit, should I approach? Should I toss the bag at him? He hasn’t shown any form of aggression towards me._ Jim made a face then slowly moved closer but stayed out of arm’s length of the cell bars. He tossed the bag at one zero seven who watched as it landed in his lap. One zero seven eyed it before looking back at Jim.

Jim smiled. “They’re good. You eat them.” Jim mimed putting one in his mouth and rubbing his tummy. “Yum.”

The brow went up at him again. Jim watched the alien pick up the bag and place it on the tray of food next to him on the bed. Jim noticed that it was meatloaf once again with mashed potatoes, corn, and a banana. The banana peel was all that was left of the fruit. The rest was untouched.

“I saw your spaceship,” Jim told him. “Its so cool. Nothing is on, though, like, not even a light. I sat in the cockpit for a moment. You are definitely not from here.”

One zero seven looked down to the ground. Jim stepped closer and grabbed onto a cool metal bars.

“They think you’re some Soviet experiment from Mir. You’re not, though. Definitely not. You’re…you’re an alien, right?”

One zero seven didn’t move or acknowledge Jim’s question.

“An extraterrestrial.” Jim licked his lips. “You’re not…this isn’t some precursor to an alien invasion…right? A nice invasion perhaps?”

One zero seven continued to not acknowledge Jim.

Jim sighed. “I guess you really can’t understand us." Jim bit his bottom lip and thought he'd try something. "I'm an alien too." 

No acknowledgement.

"You’re cute.”

No acknowledgement.

“You have cute ears.”

One zero seven picked a piece of lint from his pants. 

“Up for some probing?” Jim grinned when one zero seven remained unfazed. “Alright, I’ll stop talking to you. But you should eat. Please. You can’t survive on bananas and marshmallows. I mean…I guess you could…but don’t.” Jim glanced behind him to the clock up on the wall above the door. “I gotta go now. If I say over time, they yell at me.”

One zero seven finally looked back to Jim.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night…or…actually later tonight.” Jim chuckled. “It messes with you a bit when you work nights.” Jim waved his hand again. “Bye.”

One zero seven raised his hand and made the V shape with them. Jim smiled and then left the room.

* * *

 

When Jim finished with his last class, he went to the library and found Mrs. Caputo. She showed him to a book cart, filled with books that she thought would help him. Jim thanked her before pushing the cart to a private area and started to comb through the books.

With the badge in one hand, Jim flipped through hundreds and hundreds of pages, trying to find an answer.

“Shit,” Jim sighed as he closed his last book. He sat back in his chair and ran his fingers along the badge. “Definitely an extraterrestrial then.”

_So cool._

Jim put back the books and returned the cart to Mrs. Caputo.

“Thank you, Jim. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“No, I didn’t unfortunately. But thank you for trying. Um…I have another question, though.”

“You always have questions.” Mrs. Caputo smiled at him and said.

Jim smiled back. “Yep. Um…prehistoric animals.”

“Non-fiction, Dewey number 560.”

“Right, I know, but I’m looking for a specific animal. A…um…saber-toothed…bear…cat…thing.”

“A saber-toothed tiger?”

“Not quite. This thing is more bear like, but definitely has saber-toothed tiger qualities. Like the saber teeth.”

Mrs. Caputo blinked. “I am only familiar with the saber-toothed tiger and books on prehistoric creatures are in the 560s. What kind of research are you doing, Jim? Military symbols? Prehistoric creatures. That’s quite the range of subjects.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, it’s for…fun. Thank you, though, for the information.”

Mrs. Caputo nodded and Jim turned and left. He stopped by the grocery store down from his apartment before heading home, putting the groceries away and plopping down on his bed where he fell asleep dreaming of a cuddly saber-toothed bear.  

* * *

 

“I will have you know,” Jim loudly announced as he barged into Bones’ apartment six hours later. Bones looked up from a letter he was reading at his kitchen table. “That one zero seven is alive and well…mostly well. They beat him pretty badly but he’s still alive.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Glad he’s alive not that he was beaten.”

“Me too. You had me worried going on and on yesterday about how he could be dead.” Jim shut the door behind him and carried a plate of food over to the table and put it down in front of Bones. Jim saw the paper in his hands and smiled. “Is that a new picture from JoJo?”

Bones smiled softly. He handed the picture over to Jim. “She made it in school. It’s me and her playing at the beach this summer. Can’t believe she’s in Kindergarten.”

Jim thought the picture was cute and expressed that to his friend. “I know you miss her, but hey, can’t be too much longer until you can have her back permanently.”

Bones nodded. “Soon, I hope.”

Jim walked around the table and tugged his friend tightly. “Love ya, Bonesy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Bones fussed lightly before hugging Jim back.

.

.

.

“Let me go, brat.”

Jim chuckled and let him go. “Eat. I made sole meunière.”

“You’re not cooking through that Julia Child cook book again, are you?”

“If I didn’t, I’d only be making chicken dishes,” Jim countered, puttering about the kitchen and getting them drinks and flatware.

“I like chicken.”

“And so do I, but I don’t need to eat chicken every day.” Jim sat down across from Bones and placed cans of soda in front of them. “Besides we haven’t had seafood in a while.”

“Don’t make that duck dish, again.”

Jim sighed. “I won’t.”

“Shit was nasty. I don’t know how to messed up cooking it but don’t make it again.”

“I won’t. I was thinking of making beef bourguignon for Sunday’s meeting, though.”

Bones smiled. “Now, I do like that. Make some and those rolls I like.”

Jim smiled back. “I will. Now eat.”

.

.

.

“Bones.”

“Hmm?”

"Wanna watched  _Close Encounters_ tomorrow?" 

"Sure, I like that movie. I'll go to Blockbuster and rent it."

Jim nodded. 

.

.

.

"Bonesy?"

Bones looked up at his friend and raised his brows. "Yes, Jimmy?"

“One zero seven is an alien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late!  
> I really am trying to keep to a once a week update schedule but I'm taking an online class that is writing intensive and leaving me drained from writing my stories :(   
> So this may be updated on an every other week basis for a little while.


	6. End of the Week

“Bones.”

“Hmm?”

“One zero seven is an alien.”

Bones looked down to his plate. He didn't reply as he finished his dinner.

Jim watched him, taking a few bites of his own plate.

After a few moments, Bones leaned back in his chair and stared at his friend. Jim smiled innocently back. Bones shook his head, stood up and walked away from the table. Jim watched with a frown as Bones collected his wallet, keys, and a jacket before heading to the door.

“Bones?”

“I’m going to an AA meeting. Seeya tomorrow, Jim.”

Jim nodded. “Alright, understandable. See you tomorrow.”

Bones threw a little wave over his shoulder at Jim and then left the apartment. Jim turned back to his plate of food. “Well that went well. Glad he’s at a meeting, though.”

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim sat in the locker room and pulled his work boots on after dressing in his jumpsuit to work.

_Should I go see one zero seven first?_

_Would that seem too eager?_

_Too eager for what?_

Jim shook his head. He wished his whole job was just to hang out and clean lab 42.

“I did bring him marshmallows again.” Jim stared at the locker in front of him. “Eh, I’ll wait a few hours then go visit him.”

“KIRK!”

Jim groaned hearing his boss yell into the locker room at him. “Yes, Sir?”

“All the bathrooms need to be cleaned.”

 _Dammit!_ “Yes, Mr. Garst.”

* * *

 

Jim chucked the sponge he had been using into the water bucket and stood up from where he had been crouching next to a suspicious stain on the tiled floor. He carefully removed his gloves and threw them into the trashcan on his cart before pulling the face mask off his face. After a dozen bathrooms, Jim was glad to be done. The smells of the cleaning solutions were starting to get to him and he was sure he smelled like urine. 

He leaned against the now clean sink and closed his eyes for a moment. _Just a little while longer and I’ll graduate and move on from this shitty job._

Jim opened his eyes when the door creaked open. His mouth turned down into a frown when he saw a smug looking Gary standing there.

“Kirk.”

 _Fucker._ “Mitchell.”

Gary waltzed the rest of the way into the room and over to the middle urinal. “How’s school going? Sucks, we’re not in the same classes this semester.” The sound of Gary’s zipper going down echoed in the bathroom.

Jim couldn’t help but smirk. “Yeah, I always enjoyed seeing my name at the top of the grade reports outside the professors' offices. Yours would be…well…not completely at the bottom.” Jim glanced behind him to Gary.

Gary stood still for a few moments before he stepped back. Jim’s eyes widened as he watched Gary pee on the wall beside the urinals.

“Oh my goodness, how clumsy of me,” Gary said as he jerked to the side and a stream of urine went across the wall, urinal, and to the floor. Gary backed up and got the floor more. “I just…how clumsy of me. So so sorry.”

Jim’s mouth dropped opened. Gary finished spraying everywhere before tucking himself back in and zipping up. He whistled as he waltzed over to Jim. Instead of watching his hands, he used the back of Jim’s jump suit to wipe his hands off.

“Super sorry, Kirk. Have fun cleaning it up, though.” Gary snickered before leaving the room.

Jim narrowed his eyes at the new mess of urine all over the urinals and floor. He wished, if one zero seven was a part of some invasion, that Gary was taken first.

* * *

 

“Jesus, Jim, you reek,” Scotty commented, baking a few feet away from his friend.

“I know!” Jim fussed. “Gary peed everywhere in the bathroom and I had to clean it up.”

They stood outside by the warehouse. Jim wanted to get another look at the spaceship and Scotty was still trying to figure out how the thing turned on.

“Did he pee _on_ you?”

Jim shot Scotty a look before sighing and shaking his head. “I hate this place. I hate coming here and cleaning up after that type of shit. I want to be in there,” Jim waved at the spaceship. “I want to be figuring out how it works and trying to communicate with one zero seven and running numbers and building things and everything else that isn’t cleaning.”

“I feel like I should give ya a hug,” Scotty said. “But I don’t want to touch you.”

Jim snorted. “You do not need to hug me.”

“I’m sorry, Jim. I really am. I want you here working with me, too. You’ve got just another semester left, right. After this one?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, and then I’ll have my masters.”

“Great! By then, maybe they’ll hire you on here full time with me.”

“Maybe.” _I hope._

“Jim?”

Jim looked away from the ship to his friend. “Hmm?”

“Couldn’t ya go and change or something?”

“Its Friday…actually its now Saturday. All the uniforms have gone to the cleaners for the weekend. The only clean one left it two sizes too big.”

Scotty nodded and then took another step away from Jim.

“Alright, I’m going, I’m going.”

“Sorry, Jim, just the wind is blowing and…”

“I smell. I’m going to find a quiet corner by myself to eat and probably then douse myself in disinfectant spray. I’ll see you Sunday night. I’m making beef bourguignon.”

“Sounds yummy. I’ll make…”

“Don’t bring a pot of porridge again,” Jim interrupted. “It tasted like cardboard.”

“Hey, that was my dear ol’ nan’s recipe.”

Jim raised a brow.

“Which is supposed to taste like cardboard. Fine, I’ll bring some black pudding.”

Jim wanted to argue against that as well, but Scotty was proud of being Scottish so Jim let it go. He hoped it at least tasted alright and didn’t make Jim run for the Benadryl. “Sounds good. Seeya, Sunday.”

“Seeya then, laddie.”

Jim smiled at his friend then walked off to eat alone.

* * *

 

An hour before it was time to clock out, Jim found time to sneak into lab 42. His hope of sneaking, though, was ruined when he found Doctor Pike and Uhura inside.

They both were standing in front of one zero seven’s cell. They turned and looked at him.

“Oh, um…I was…”

“It’s alright, go about your cleaning,” Pike told him.

Jim nodded and pulled his cart inside. Pike and Uhura turned back to one zero seven. Jim glanced over and he grabbed a broom and dust pan from his cart.

“My name is Nyota,” Uhura said slowly and articulately. “Ny-o-ta.”

Jim shook his head. One zero seven was sitting crossed-legged on the floor of the cell with his back against the wall. He merely blinked at her.

 _I’ve tried that and he did not respond,_ Jim thought as he started to sweep.

“Ny. Oh. Ta.”

.

.

.

“He is not responsive,” Pike commented. “Just stares.”

“I feel like he does understand, though,” Uhura said. “Just with how he looks at us.”

“I agree, but he’s stubborn.”

“Can you blame him,” Jim muttered to himself

“The previous specimen, one zero five was quite talkative and responsive,” Uhura spoke.

“If you call ranting and raving in an unknown language talkative and responsive.”

.

.

.

Jim glanced to the scientists. They were staring at him. Uhura looked a little annoyed but Pike seemed amused. Jim offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’m…sweeping. Just sweeping.” Jim moved farther away from them and continued to sweep.

“I had heard that specimen was vocal,” Pike continued. “I wish I could’ve been here to study him before his demise. Were you able to understand anything from that specimen?”

“There were a few words I could translate.”

“Have you tried them with one zero seven?”

“No, but I’ll do that now.”

Jim glanced back to the two scientists. One zero seven was still sitting against the wall. His eyes though, seemed to be on Jim and not Uhura or Pike.

“Tera'ngan,” Uhura said to one zero seven. The alien’s eyes left Jim and went to Uhura. A slanted brow raised up at her. “Tera'ngan.”

“Do you know what it means?” Pike asked.

“I think it means human.” Uhura pointed at herself and spoke to one zero seven again. “Tera'ngan.”

“Its really a throaty, choppy language,” Pike said.

Uhura nodded. “I remember a phrase. One zero five kept spatting at us. Um…how did it go…Hab SoSlI’ Quch.”

 _That doesn’t sound like a friendly phrase,_ Jim thought. _And one zero five yelled it menacingly._

One zero seven furrowed his brows together and narrowed his eyes but remained silent.

“Well, it got some physical response out of him,” Pike commented. “Lets call it a day and start back again Monday.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jim looked away and continued to sweep. He heard them gather their stuff.

“Um…Mr. Kirk.”

Jim looked up and found Pike standing a few feet closer to him. “Yes.”

“You do realize you reek of cleaning products.”

“Sorry. Been cleaning the restrooms all night and got a little too much disinfectant on me.” _To drown out the urine smell._

Pike gave him a sympathetic look before leaving the lab. Uhura approached but then backed away. “Jim…”

“I know, I reek. At least I can go home after this and do not have to go to classes.”

“Yes, that is a good thing because you need to change and take a bath or several.”

Jim nodded.

“You can also stop pretending to sweep.”

Jim chuckled and stopped. “How’s it going with Pike? Is he nice to one zero seven?”

“Much nicer than Marcus,” she replied. “Seems like he generally wants to study and understand one zero seven and not just cut him open.”

“Good. Any luck with him, yet?" Jim nodded towards the cell. "Not talking, I heard.”

Uhura sighed and looked back to one zero seven who still sat against the wall and stared at them. “Nothing. Not even a peep.”

Jim waved at one zero seven who raised his hand back in the shape of a ‘V’.

Uhura looked back at Jim. “How often does he do that?”

Jim put his hand down. “I don’t know. Whenever I wave at him, I guess.”

Uhura waved at one zero seven who merely put his hand down and stared at her. “Okay, then.” She focused back on Jim. “I’m heading out. Have fun in here with Mr. Chatty-Cathy. I’ll see you Sunday evening.”

“Just a heads up, Scotty’s making blood pudding.”

Uhura made a face. “Ew. Love him, but can’t stand his food sometimes.”

Jim’s brows went up. “Love him?”

A red blush tinted Uhura’s cheeks. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

Uhura lightly swatted Jim’s shoulder. “Shut up.” She then turned and left the lab. The door slid closed behind her.

Jim smiled and looked at one zero seven. “She meant what she said.”

Only a slanted brow went up but Jim figured one zero seven was agreeing with him. Jim put the broom back on his cart and grabbed the bag of marshmallows from its hiding spot on the cart. One zero seven rose from his spot at Jim approached. One zero seven walked the few feet to his bed and took out the empty baggy from beneath the pillow. Jim noticed another tray of food sat on the bed. No meatloaf, but Jim saw it something else just as bad.

“Ew, what is that?” Jim stood in front of the bars near the bed. “Oh, god, it’s their poor excuse for chicken n’ dumplings.” Jim saw that there was an empty fruit cup on the tray. “At least you could eat the fruit cup. Good?”

One zero seven said nothing. He glanced to the tray before walking over to the bars. Jim didn’t move back. The alien held out the empty baggie to Jim who took it and gave a new baggie of marshmallows in return. One zero seven took the new bag and held it in his hand beside him.

“Hello,” Jim said softly. The bars separated them, leaving just a few feet between them. Jim smiled. One zero seven arched a brow.  This close, Jim saw one zero seven was starting to have some facial hair grow in. He also found the alien’s eyes to be a wondrous chocolate brown. Unlike the previous specimens, his eyes were definitely human. “Where are you from?” Jim asked, knowing he’d get no response.

One zero seven merely crinkled his nose, furrowed his brows then stepped back from Jim. Jim sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, I need a shower and a change of clothes.” Jim laughed lightly. “I had to clean a giant mess in the men’s room upstairs earlier. Some dumbass named Gary pissed everywhere on purpose.” Jim glanced over to the toilet in the corner of one zero seven’s cell. He waved his hand in its direction. “See, you keep it clean.”

One zero seven looked at the toilet then back to Jim. He took another step back.

“We do have showers here. In the locker room but there aren’t any more uniforms to change into or else I would’ve done that. And its not me that smells, it’s the uniform so a shower wouldn’t have done much.” Jim shrugged. “I’ll know to keep an extra suit in my cart from now on.”

One zero seven took another step back before turning and sitting down on the floor once more and leaning back against the wall.

Jim leaned against the cell bars and stared at the specimen. “I really wish you would talk. Would probably make things easier.”

One zero seven crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

“Kan-bu?”

Both brows went up. 

“Is that your name?” Jim asked. “Doesn’t seem like a name, though. Ko-mekh? Because I heard that…I heard it in my head when we touched. _There is no need to be anxious. You’ll do fine, kan-bu. I am not anxious, ko-mekh, and fine is has variable definitions. Fine is illogical. Fine is unacceptable._ That’s what I heard. One…one I think is you. You think fine is illogical and the other, the lady, is she your mom? She sounds really nice.”

One zero seven looked to his lap.

“I bet you miss her. I’m so sorry you’re here.” Jim put his hands in his pockets. “Well, I won’t be here this weekend. I don’t work Saturday or Sunday nights.”

One zero seven glanced up at Jim.

“There’s a skeleton crew that works so you probably won’t be bothered.” An idea popped into Jim’s head. He turned and rushed over to this cart and crouched down. He opened up the compartment in the bottom and took out his bookbag. He rifled around inside it before grabbing the item he was looking for and standing up.

“C’mere, I’ll show you how to play my Gameboy,” Jim said, walking back to the cell. He held up the device for one zero seven to see. “C’mere.”

One zero seven didn’t move.

“Seriously, c’mere.”

.

.

.

Jim waved his hand, motioning for the alien to come over. “C’mon, kan-bu.”

One zero seven arched a brow. His face was blank but a little twitch to the corner of his left eye had Jim guessing he didn’t want to be called kan-bu.

“I know its not your name and its probably some silly thing only your mom calls you so c’mere an I’ll stop calling you it.”

.

.

.

“Kan-bu, come here. Kan-bu come here. Kan-bu. Kan-bu. Kan-bu."

One zero seven finally stood. The twitching had stopped but his eyes had narrowed as he walked over.

Jim smiled triumphantly. “Thank you.” Jim held up the Gameboy. “This is a Gameboy. It runs on batteries. I changed them a few days ago so you should be good for a while.” Jim took the game cartridge out of the top. “This is Tetris.” He put the cartridge back in. “Slid this at the top and it turns on.” The Gameboy powered on and soon the Tetris screen appeared.

Jim stood to the side so the alien could see the screen. “Its an easy game.” Jim started one. “Just use the buttons to move the bricks around and make a line and it’ll clear away. If you let them get stacked up then you’ll lose.”

Jim showed it how to play and then how to lose. Jim turned the game off and handed it over. “Here. See if you can beat my highest score of 690983. That's almost a world record."

One zero seven took the game. One finger slid against Jim’s as he took it. That jolt went through Jim again. But this time it felt warm and right. His heart sped up.

_I know fine is unacceptable, kan-bu. You’ll be admitted. You know you will._

_Yes, I know. And cease referring to me as kan-bu. I am an adult. Not an infant._

A woman’s sweet giggle sounded in Jim’s head. _Yes, you’re an adult, but you’ll always be my baby._

Jim gasped and pulled away. He stepped back from the cell and caught his breath. One zero seven was eyeing him with his head cocked to the side and a brow raised.

Jim stepped closer to the bar. “Can…how…why does that happen? I shouldn’t…I mean…that’s coming from you right? When we touch…that’s you…in my head.”

One zero seven merely cocked his head to the other side. His face blank but his eyes were almost twinkling.

Jim huffed. “You’re weird. Fine, don’t talk. I know you can understand me. Kan-bu.”

One zero seven furrowed his brows together cutely. Jim smiled at how grumpy he kind of looked.

“Yeah, you’re a baby.” Jim stuck his tongue out at him. “Fine, don’t talk to me. I’ll just keeping talking at you. And I can talk a lot. Just ask…well…you can’t ask anyone. Or you don’t want to ask anyone, but I can talk a lot.”

Jim walked back to his cart. He put his bookbag away and turned the cart around to face the door. “And I will be talking a lot because you’re interesting and I must bother you and learn your secrets.”

One zero seven stared at him. He raised his hand and formed the V. Jim simply waved back.

“Have a good weekend. Seeya Monday night. Don’t get into any more trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Halloween :)


	7. Orphan Club

Jim sat down in one of the folding chairs. Bones sat next to him as the rest of the group took their seats in the large circle. They met once a month in the rec room of a local senior center a few blocks from Jim and Bones apartment building.

Jim patted Bones on the knee and offered him a smile. Bones smiled back but it didn’t meet his eyes. Since getting that picture from Joanna a few days previous, Bones had been down. He needed these meetings just like he needed the AA meetings. Jim came along for support.

Uhura and Scotty sat next to each other on the other side of the circle. Jim hadn’t known them before he started coming to the meetings even though Uhura went to Berkeley too. Because of Scotty, Jim knew about the job at the lab. And because of Jim boasting about it at school, Gary found out and got it while Jim was left to clean.

Jim waved at them and they waved back.

“Good evening,” the woman, Barb, who ran the meetings spoke. “I see we have quite a few new faces with us as well as some familiar ones. “Would anyone like to share first? Maybe one of our regulars so those who are new can get a feel of what we talk about here?”

Jim raised his hand. Barb nodded at him.

“Hi, I’m Jim.”

A murmuring of ‘hi, Jim’ went through the group.

“Um…I mostly come to these meetings to support a friend, even though I have lost loved ones. I don’t think I’ve spoken before in this group, but earlier this week it was…well…someone at work referred to me as an orphan. I had never really considered myself one.” Jim wrung his hands together. “When I think of orphan, my mind brings up Annie or Oliver Twist.

My dad died in Vietnam a few days before I was born. Mom got the news and immediately went into labor with me several weeks early. She wasn’t right after that. She married this jerk when I was like nine. A few years later my older brother ran off. His face was on some milk cartons in the area where we lived for like a year. I haven’t seen him in nearly a decade.” Jim paused and licked his lips. “I think he’s dead. I mean, how many fourteen-year-olds do you know run away from home and turn out alright?” Jim shook his head. “I made peace with his leaving a while ago.”

Jim looked at a few faces in the crowd. “Like I said, my dad’s death affected my mom. She drank a lot. Last year she had a few too many and took a tumble outside the bar she had been at and hit her head. She didn’t make it. I don’t really have anyone else left in the family except for an elderly uncle that keeps sending me mail to come take care of the family farm or sell it. I plan to do that after the semester ends. Already asked for the time off last month. Um…so I guess I am an orphan.” Jim drummed his fingers on his thigh. “That’s…all.”

“Thank you, Jim,” Bard said with a smile. She looked away. “Anyone else?”

Uhura raised her hand. “Uhura. Orphan club.”

Jim snickered along with a few others.

“This is not an orphan club,” Barb said, looking around at the new people. “This is a group for those who have lost loved ones.”

Uhura nodded. “Right. Sorry.” She looked at the group. “But I am an orphan.”

Barb sighed but said nothing.

“I was born in Kenya. My parents were in the health care field. We would travel all over the Africa and they would help people as best they could. When I was eleven, we got stuck in a country during a violent uprising that turned into a civil war. Men and older boys were taken. My father and older brother were taken.” Uhura looked down to her lap. “We never saw them again. After hiding for a few months, mother and I got out of the country. We arrived back in Kenya and then we came here to the states.” Uhura looked up again and caught Jim’s eyes. She smiled and blinked back a few tears.  “She died in a car accident a few months after my high school graduation. I took a year off and worked and sat around depressed. One day I woke up and realized that wasn't what my parents or brother wouldn't want me to do. I packed up everything I owned and came out here to San Francisco. I started at a community college and then transferred to university where I am now working on my Master's degree . I miss them all. I hardly have anything from them but a few pictures which I look at every day. I know they’d be proud of me.”

“Thank you for sharing, Uhura,” Barb spoke.

Scotty raised his hand. “I’ll go next. Hi, I’m Scotty. Orphan club.”

Jim internally chuckled as he heard Barb sigh.

“Only child. Born in Scotland. Parents died in a plane crash when I was fourteen. Some sketchy sight seeing tour of Loch Ness. My dear ol’ nan took me in. She died right before I turned twenty. She made sure I went to university and got a good education. Which I did. I work in a…” Uhura bumped Scotty in the side with her elbow. Scotty coughed and nodded. “I work in an engineering lab. Doing…engineering stuff. Miss my mum and da like crazy. They were good people. So was my nan. I have no other family so…orphan club.”

Barb shook her head. “I just want to say, this isn’t an orphan club.” She looked pointedly at Jim. Jim gave her an innocent look.

“Names Leonard,” Bones spoke.

“Hi, Leonard.”

“Not a part of the orphan club,” he continued. “My mama died when I was a kid just after my dad came home from Vietnam in ’67. She had been sick and went peacefully at home. I have a few memories of her and some pictures. My mama’s folks and siblings were around some as was my dad’s, but he raised me on his own. Busted his ass with many jobs and made sure I finished high school and got into the best medical school in Georgia.” Bones leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “He got sick several years ago. Suffered for nearly two years from this debilitating disease. Doctors said there was no cure. I found an experimental research drug study and tried to get my dad into it. He refused. Said he was done with the drugs and procedures.” Bones paused. Jim saw out of the corner of his eyes his friend clench his fists together in his lap. Jim reached out and gently touched his leg.

“He ended his own suffering,” Bones spoke with a small hitch to his voice. “A few months later that experimental research found a cure. And another month after that my wife and I had a baby girl. I’m not going to get into what I talk about in AA but my wife left me a few years after that as I was let go from the hospital I was working in. She and her new beau died in a car crash a year later. Courts didn’t think I was fit to have my girl so she lives with my in-laws. I moved out here to start fresh and work towards getting my only family back, my Joanna. She’s five now. I miss her terribly. My dad would’ve loved her to bits and spoiled her rotten.” Bones sucked in a breath. “That’s all from me.”

“Thank you for sharing, Leonard,” Barb told him. She looked around the group. “We discuss whatever it is you wish to share about your loss. This is not an orphan club as I know several of you have lost loved ones such as children, spouses, and close friends. We do not devalue anyone’s loss. Would any of our new group members like to share?”

A middle-aged gentleman next to Scotty raised his hand. Barb nodded at him.

“Hello, I’m Theo.”

“Hi, Theo.”

“I’m a member of the orphan club.”

Barb leaned back in her chair and shook her head. She gave Jim a look that Jim merely smiled at.

* * *

 

When the group finished an hour later, the group grabbed plates and cutlery for the potluck. Jim had brought his beef bourguignon and some rolls to go with it while Bones just brought a couple litters of soda and store-bought cookies.  Jim grabbed a plate full of yummy looking food and sat in a corner with Uhura, Scotty, and Bones.

“No black pudding, Jim?” Scotty asked.

Jim shook his head. “I’m allergic to pudding.”

“No yer not and its not evening a pudding. It’s a blood sausage and its delicious.”

“I’m allergic to blood.”

Uhura chuckled as Scotty scoffed and shook his head. “You Americans know nothing about good food.”

“Well, I actually liked the black pudding,” Bones spoke before spooning some into his mouth.

“Thank you, Leonard. You are a man of good taste.”

Jim snorted at that.

“Shut up, brat,” Bones said, elbowing Jim in the side.

“Hey, how are you?” Jim asked his friend. “You usually don’t share that much.”

Bones shrugged. He pushed some food around on his plate with his fork. “That picture Joanna sent got to me this week. I only get to see her a handful of times a year. I should see her more. I should…I don’t know…I was thinking maybe moving back to Georgia.”

Jim put his plate on the ground. He placed his hand on Bones leg. “Bones.”

“All that’s left for me there is her. That’s why I left. I left to be on my own and get sober and restart my career. My in-laws practically ran me out of the state, too.”

“Have you talked to your custody lawyer yet?” Jim asked. “Last time you did, he said he thought the courts would award you custody soon.”

“Yeah, well, the in-laws are fighting that. Says Joanna is better off with them still.”

“I’m so sorry, Leonard,” Uhura said. “Is there anything we do to help?”

Bones shook his head. “No, but thank you. I’m not going to move back but I’m going to fight like hell to get my baby girl back.”

“And we’ll help you anyway we can,” Jim told him.

“Thanks.”

Jim patted his leg then leaned down and picked up his plate. He finished off most of it then stood up and walked over to the spread of food. He started to load up on some more grub and even grabbed a little bit of the black pudding to appease Scotty. Barb came up next to him and helped herself to some type of potato salad.

“The beef bourguignon is good,” Jim said, hyping up his own dish.

“It does look and smell good, but I am a vegetarian.”

“Oh okay. That’s nice.” Jim looked back to the food. Jim reached for the handle to take some potato salad. His vision went white and before him a stunning garden materialized. A woman, a beautiful young woman, that seemed familiar to him, appeared from around a corner.

Jim looked up at her, realizing he was low to the ground. She smiled down at him. It warmed him so much.

_“Sweetheart, why are you eating my flowers?” She said, crouching down to be at his level. “You were supposed to be down for a nap."_

_"No," a grumpy sounding little voice said._

_The woman looked amused. "No, nap, huh? Did you let yourself outside?”_

_Jim felt like he—one zero seven—was nodding. A short, chubby arm and hand reached out and grabbed a pink flower from the bush he was standing next to. “Rom,” the little voice said before the hand shoved the flower into his mouth. Jim could taste the sweet, slightly bitter taste of the flower in his own mouth._

_The woman nodded. “Are they good?”_

_“Yes.”_

_The woman chuckled. “Okay, but kan-bu, please don’t eat mommy's flowers. How about we go inside and I’ll make you a snack? Remember we picked out some nice fruits and veggies from the market yesterday?”_

_Two chubby arms and hands reached out to the woman. “Okie.”_

“Jim!”

Jim shuddered and blinked. The scene went away and the rec room appeared before him once more. Jim turned his head and found Bones standing next to him looking worried.

“Jim?”

“Hey, yeah, I’m good.”

“You were standing there in some type of trance.”

“No, just…far off thoughts. I’m good.” Jim offered him a smile then walked past him to their seats. He could see out of the corners of his eyes others looking at him but he ignored them. He sat down and ate some of his food.

“Jim?” Scotty questioned.

“I’m fine,” Jim told them.

Bones sat back down next to him. “Going into trances like that aren’t fine, Jim.”

“I’m fine,” Jim told them again. “Just got lost in thoughts.” _Of I think one zero seven’s mom. A mom that looks extremely human. And a little bit like that girl from Edward Scissorhands. My god what has one zero seven done to me._

“Jim?” Bones spoke.

Jim sighed. “I’m fine. I just…was thinking.”

“About what?”

“I think one zero seven is a vegetarian.”

“What are you on about?” Bones fussed.

“Oh, that makes sense!” Uhura spoke.

“Right!”

“Vegetarian?” Scotty questioned.

Jim nodded. “He hadn’t been eating any of the meat dishes from the cafeteria—just the fruits and vegetables. He’s a vegetarian.”

“I’ll bring it up with Pike on Monday,” Uhura said.

Bones shook his head them.

Jim chuckled. “Bones doesn’t believe one zero seven is an…” Jim stopped and looked around. He then leaned in. “extra-terrestrial.”

Bones snorted. “There ain’t no such thing as aliens.”

Scotty shuffled around his in his chair. He reached into the back of his trousers and pulled out a Polaroid picture. “Well what do you make of that, huh?”

It was a picture of one zero seven’s ship in the warehouse. Bones took the picture and studied it.

“It looks like a movie prop. Jim and I wanted _Close Encounters_ last night. Looks like one of those alien’s ships. Which happened to be fake.”

“Its not fake,” Scotty told him. “I’ve been inside it and its as real as you are.”

“It is real, Leonard,” Nyota said. “So real.”

Jim and Scotty nodded in agreement.

Bones looked between all of them. “Seriously?”

They nodded in reply.

Bones sat back in his chair and sighed. He looked back at the picture once more. “An apparent alien spaceship and a specimen named double oh seven with pointy ears.”

“One zero seven,” Jim corrected. “But yes, and green blood.”

Bones sighed again. He handed Scotty back the Polaroid. “Fine. Its three against one and I don’t work with ya’ll so I guess I believe it.”

Jim smiled. “Really?”

“I guess. I still think you all need a cat scan, but I believe you.”

“We don’t need…” Jim tried but Bones pointed at him and said, “Especially you. If you have one more episode like that, you will be getting one.” Bones looked at Scotty and Uhura. “And tell me if he has one of them at work.”

Jim shook his head as Scotty and Uhura agreed.

* * *

 

When they arrived a back at their apartment building, Jim hugged Bones goodnight before they entered their respective homes. Jim put his dishes in the sink, leaving it until the next day to clean. He shrugged off his clothes and pulled one some flannel pajama bottoms and a large baggy shirt before laying down on his bed.

Drumming his fingers on his belly, Jim closed his eyes.

_Alright, first I touched one zero seven. It felt…if felt so weird but good. It made me hear those two voices. Ko-mekh and kan-bu. One zero seven and his mom talking._

_Then, I saw that saber-toothed bear cat thing in the desert while sitting in his ship. That was a little scary, but I don’t think that thing was going to hurt me. It didn’t feel like that._

_After that we touched again and I heard one zero seven and his mom once more. Kan-bu means baby. One zero seven is his mom’s baby._ Jim smiled to himself. _Must be a mama’s boy._

_And now…now I know he’s a vegetarian. And what his mama looks like. She looks like that girl from Edward Scissorhands. What’s her name again?_

Jim couldn’t recall her name, but he knew it was a name he should know. Jim opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

“He’s done something to me. This isn’t normal. Some alien mind control probably. But he’s not making do anything—just making me see memories.”

.

.

.

“And I’m talking to myself,” Jim sighed. He sat up and decided to spend a few hours working until it was time for bed.

* * *

 

Jim went to school the next day and sat through his classes. Before heading home, he stopped by the library to check the non-fiction section for books on prehistoric creatures. Just because Ms. Caputo didn’t know what he had been talking about, doesn’t mean they don’t exist. Jim grabbed an armful of large books and carried them down to the circulation desk where Ms. Caputo was standing.

He placed them on the desk and offered her his best smile. “Afternoon.”

“Good afternoon, Jim,” she replied. She looked at the spines of the books. “I see you are still researching prehistoric creatures.”

“Yes ma’am. For fun.” He took out his wallet and presented his library card which she took. While he waited for her to check the books out to him, a library assistant appeared and dropped a basket on the end of the desk.

“Here are the old magazines for the art department,” he said.

“Thank you, Ivan,” Ms. Caputo responded. “Just leave them there and someone from the department should be by soon.”

Ivan nodded before walking away. Jim glanced to Ms. Caputo, still checking out the books before stepping to the side a bit to glance into the box of magazines. His eyes widened slightly as he saw two familiar brown eyes on the cover of the top magazine. Jim blinked. _Rolling Stone Hot 1991 staring Winona Ryder,_ he read.

“That’s her!” _And duh! I should’ve known. Winona is my mom’s name!_

“Shhh,” Ms. Caputo fussed at him.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jim grabbed the magazine. “Can I have this?”

“I don’t see why not. Big fan of hers?”

“Sort of.” _I did like Edward Scissorhands and Beetlejuice and Mermaids and…not now Jim._

“I think she’s dating that Johnny guy. From that jump street show.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Jim replied.

Ms. Caputo nodded and handed over the large stack of books. “Here you go. They are due back in four weeks.”

“Thank you again, Ms. C. You’re the best.”

“You’re welcome, Jim. Good luck with your research.”

Jim placed the magazine on top of the books before picking them all up and carrying them home.


	8. Seven

“Jim.”

.

.

.

“Jimmy.”

Jim crinkled his nose. He smelled something good. Also, his neck hurt.

“James Tiberius.”

Jim furrowed his brows together before he opened his eyes.

_Oh yum._ A carton of pleasant-smelling Chinese food was waved in front of his face. The carton moved away when Jim tried to grab it. Jim frowned and glared at his bestie standing beside him.

“Any reason you’re sleeping at your desk?” Bones asked.

Jim groaned and sat up. He turned his head this way and that, rubbing the back of his neck. “Was reading.”

“And drooling over a picture of a Winona Ryder,” Bones chucked. “Going straight?”

Jim stood up and stretched. “I’m straight. And gay. And bi. I’m everything. Is there a word for being into everything?”

“Slut,” Bones offered lightly.

Jim laughed. “Shut up. Don't be mean. I think its pan? Pansexual? Omnisexual?”  Jim stretched some more then asked, “What time is it?”

“Almost nine.”

“Shit. Thanks for getting food. I’m going to shower really quick then we’ll eat.”

* * *

 

After getting ready for his night at work, Jim sat with Bones on the couch and started to pick through his dinner as Monday night football played on the TV.

“So, what’s with the Rolling Stone magazine and the dinosaur books?” Bones asked.

Jim shrugged. “Just…research.”

“Does this have to do with double oh seven?”

“One zero seven.”

“One zero seven. Double oh seven. Either way, calling him such a long name is stupid. ET was just called ET not extra-terrestrial. That ship from _Flight of the Naviagtor…_ ”

“Trimaxion Drone Ship,” Jim told him.

Bones stared at him. “I think you are the only one that knows that."

"Most likely."

Bones chuckled. "Anyway, did they call him Trix...mix..."

"Trimaxion Drone Ship."

"Right, that, Did they call him that? No, the kid called him Max.”

Jim considered his friend. “He could use a better name than one zero seven.”

“Right. Call him Kevin for all I care or Bond. But back to the original question. What’s with the books and Winona Ryder?”

Jim shrugged. “Nothing. Just research.”

“Mmhmm.”

.

.

.

“Hypothetically, though,” Jim said after a few moments. “Do you think time travel is real?”

“Time travel?”

“Like…Winona Ryder ending up on a faraway planet and having a baby with an alien and said alien coming back in time here?”

Bones stared at his friend. Jim smiled innocently back at him.

“Or, this could be some Terminator shit. He’s actually supposed to hook up with Winona Ryder and make his species equivalent to John Connor?”

.

.

.

“Nah, that doesn’t explain…” Jim trailed off in his head. _Doesn’t explain the memories._ “Maybe its a back to the future situation?” Jim looked at his friend. Bones’ eyes were wide and staring at him like he had two heads. Jim smiled innocently. “Love you.”

“I love you, too, Jim, but I’m scheduling you for a CAT scan this week.”

“Bones…” Jim groaned.

“Nope, you’re getting one. That’s final.”

Jim sighed and slunk down in his chair. “You’re a mean doctor.”

“I know, but you’re still getting one.”

Jim shoved a piece of General Tso’s chicken into his mouth and nodded.

* * *

 

When Jim arrived at work, he wasn’t told to do anything in particular so he pushed his cart around and emptied trash cans and tidied up various labs until it was time for his ‘dinner’ break. He parked his cart outside the cafeteria and used the microwaves to heat up his Chinese food from earlier.

“Jim,” Uhura called to him from a table off to the side. He smiled at her and brought his food over and sat down.

“Oh, that smells so good,” Uhura said, taking in the sight of his food.

“It tastes good, too,” Jim replied. “Want some?”

She shook her head. “No, thank you. I’ll stick to the cafeteria slop.”

Jim opened one container and frowned. “Dammit, Bones.”

“What?”

Jim showed her the contents.

She chuckled. “Doesn’t he always try to get you to eat your veggies, though?”

“Yeah, but not usually with a container full. Blah.”

“Maybe you can give it to one zero seven?”

“Didn’t you tell Dr. Pike to change his food?”

“I did and Pike went to the head of the cafeteria who told him he wouldn’t change the beast’s food unless Garst told him to. Pike is talking with Garst now. Also, I think he’s going to ask if one zero seven can take a shower in one of the locker rooms.”

“ET is not a beast and yes, a shower and change in his food is good.”

“ET?”

“Trying to figure out a name for one zero seven because Bones pointed out it’s a bit much to keep saying one zero seven or specimen one zero seven.”

“Makes sense but no to ET.”

“Yeah, didn’t sound right coming out of my mouth,” Jim chuckled. “I’ll keep working on a name and get back to you.” Jim stood up and collected his food. “Do you mind if I go eat with Kevin?”

Uhura gave him a look.

“Yeah, Kevin doesn’t work either.”

“No it doesn’t. Go eat with him. He responds more to you then to anyone else.”

Jim smiled and left with his food.

* * *

 

“Okay, we need to talk,” Jim announced in a stern tone when he entered lab 42. The door slid closed behind him and Jim pushed his cart over to the cell. “Well, I need to talk and you need to listen. Or reply back. Either works for me.”

One zero seven was sitting up in his bed with his back propped up against the back wall and feet stretched out before him. A slanted brow went up.

“First of all,” Jim said in a lighter tone. He grabbed the container of veggies. “Are you hungry?”  Jim grabbed a fork and walked closer to the cell. He placed the carton inside the cell on the floor and put the fork on top before standing and stepping back.

_No more visions for me right now._

One zero seven raised his other brow but got off the bed and retrieved the carton and fork. Jim watched him sit back down on his bed and open the carton. He sniffed the food then slowly started to eat the vegetables.

“Yep, vegetarian,” Jim said. He saw a tray of food from the cafeteria on the floor at the foot of the bed. A banana peel and what looked like an untouched cheeseburger was all that remained on the tray. “Pike is getting your food straightened out so you’ll be able to eat better.”

One zero seven gave him a look and continued to eat.

.

.

.

“Winona Ryder,” Jim said after a few moments.

One zero seven didn’t acknowledge him.

Jim went to his cart and took out the magazine from the storage place at the bottom. He walked back over to the cell and held up the magazine. “Is this your mom?”

One zero seven, at first, merely glanced to the magazine. He looked back to his food then turned his head suddenly and stared with wide eyes. Before Jim could react, the alien was up and standing before him. He grabbed the magazine from Jim with one hand while shoving the carton of veggies at Jim with his other.

Jim grabbed the carton so it wouldn’t fall and stepped away as one zero seven stared at the magazine in his hands.

“Is that your mom? Her name is Winona Ryder. She’s an actress. Are you a time traveler?" Jim gasped in realization. "Are you a time lord?”

One zero seven looked to Jim with a raised brow and an almost ‘are you serious’ kind of look.

_Okay, not a time lord. Damn that would've been cool though._

One zero seven's eyes went back to the magazine. Jim watched one zero seven slowly trail a finger along the cover, tracing the actress’s face.

Jim felt a prickling in the back of his head. He looked at the magazine and felt a wave of familiarity but also a strong sense of unfamiliarity.  The picture was a comfort but also brought a sense of melancholy to him that had his eyes watering.

Jim shook his head as one zero seven handed the magazine back to him. Jim took it, not touching one zero seven. He gave back the carton of food and the alien went back to his bed.

“She’s not your mom,” Jim said softly. “But she looks like her.”

One zero seven furrowed his brows at Jim.

“Which I shouldn’t know but I do.” Jim pointed at the alien. “You’ve done something to me. I hear things. See things. They’re obviously your memories but…I’m getting them. And it started when I first touched you. Care to explain?”

One zero seven sat back in his bed and merely started to eat again.

Jim stepped closer to the cell and grabbed the bars. He sighed and leaned his head against the cold metal. “Fine. Don’t explain, but I know you can understand me. Kan-bu.”

One zero seven continued to eat. Jim smiled at him. He moved away and grabbed his own container of food and sat down in front of the bars and started to eat as well. After a few moments, Jim watched the alien get off his bed. He grabbed something from underneath his pillow and came back over to Jim, sitting down on the floor opposite him.

“The Gameboy,” Jim noticed. “How’d you do?”

One zero seven handed it over. Jim sat his food to the side and turned on the Gameboy.

“My highest score on Tetris is a little over 700,000.” Jim’s eyes went wide. “How the hell did you get 999,999 points? That’s the highest score you can get!”

One zero seven cocked his head to the side. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as he popped a piece of broccoli into his mouth.

Jim huffed lightly. “Asshole. Not only do you beat my highest score but you know you did.” Jim stuck is tongue out at one zero seven. He put the game to the side. “I’ll bring you a new game tomorrow. Super Mario Land sound good?”

.

.

.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes, kan-bu.” Jim smiled at one zero seven’s brow raise. “Since you’re not talking, I take it you’re not going to reveal your real name. I was thinking I could come up with one for you. Constantly calling your one zero seven, specimen, and alien is a little much, don’t ya think?”

One zero seven’s head cocked to the side.

“So, I’m going to give you a name. Say something if you don’t want me to.” Jim smirked as one zero seven gave him a blank look. “Okay then, I’ll give a name. Max?”

.

.

.

“You’ve got pointy ears like an elf. Only elf I can think of is Legolas. Or Link from Legend of Zelda. Do you like Legolas?”

.

.

.

“Link?”

One zero seven merely blinked.

“Pointy?”

One zero seven looked up to the ceiling for a moment then back to Jim. Jim smiled. “Alright, don’t get grumpy. Zachary?”

One zero seven cocked his head to the side.

“Zach for short?”

The brows furrowed together.

 

“Okay, okay.” Jim rubbed the back of his neck. A name popped into his head. He didn't know where it came from but Jim found himself saying, "Harold?"

One zero seven's eyes softened. His brows unfurrowed and he looked down to his lap. 

"Oh...um...okay then. Not Harold." 

_Maybe that's his name? Not very alien like. No, not Harold, but...something with an S started at the tip of his tongue. Steven? Soren? Spencer?? No...no but...close...maybe._

“How about we keep it simple then? You are specimen one zero seven. Why noy just call you Seven?”

'Seven' looked up from his lap. He didn't furrow his brow nor did he raised it. He just stared at Jim. 

“Seven,” Jim said. He smiled. “I like it. You are Seven until you decide to talk and tell me your real name. Seven. So Seven, how are you?”

Seven held out the empty bag that Jim had given him with marshmallows. Jim took it. “Ah, well, I didn’t bring anymore.”

Seven narrowed his eyes.

Jim sighed. “Hey, I ran out, okay. I just need to make some more. You’re lucky I’m allergic to gelatin and don’t buy store bought marshmallows or else I would’ve been giving you a meat product.”

Seven furrowed his brows together in a concerning way.

“I’m not severely allergic to gelatin,” Jim told him. “It just gives me hives. You should’ve seen me when I was a kid and had to get all my vaccines. I’d get red all over and itchy. Sometimes I'd have to stay in the hospital. Luckily Benadryl does the trick...most of the time. Also, Bones keeps tabs of the foods I bring home. Some are sneaky and will have something I’m allergic to that he finds and gets rid of. My grandma came up with the recipe for the marshmallow because she was tired of taking me to the doctor every time we made s’mores or whenever I was a little shit and purposely ate them because they are delicious.”

Jim chuckled. “Sucks, though, as I do love Jell-O and those new Fruit Gushers. Also, some pill capsules I can’t take.” Jim sighed. “Just one of my many, many allergies.” Jim put the bag beside him on the ground. “Anyway, I’ll try and make some more tomorrow. Its not too hard. Did your mom,” Jim nodded up to where the magazine was sitting on his cart, “Winona Ryder, make them for you?”

Seven glanced to the magazine. His eyes looked sad.

_Fuck._

“Again, I’m so sorry you’re here,” Jim told him, scooting closer to the bars. “You shouldn’t be here. None of the specimens should’ve been here. And none should have taken away.” Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out the badge from Seven’s uniform. He held it out to Seven who took it without touching Jim. “Is it some type of communication device? It has circuits in the back and it beeps when you press on it.”

Seven pressed on it at the moment a few beeps sounded.

“Can you use it to call someone? Someone to get you out of here?”

Seven pressed the badge again before handing it back to Jim.

“No? What about your ship?” Jim asked. “Maybe you can tell me a button or buttons to press to call someone? A mayday maybe?” Jim held his hand out to Seven. “You don’t have to talk. You can just touch me and give me the information. That’s how I know you used to eat your mom’s flowers.”

Seven stared at Jim’s hand for a few moments. A hand raised and came a few inches of touches Jim’s fingers but pulled back. Seven curled his fingers into a fist before standing up and walking to the back wall and leaning his head against it.

Jim watched his back and how his shoulders tensed up. Jim let his hand drop to his lap. A tingle pulled in the back of his head again. A sense of uncertainty washed over him. He stood up, taking Seven’s empty veggie carton as he did. “Seven, I’m sorry. You…you don’t trust me, do you?”

Seven turned his head and glanced to Jim over his shoulder. He cast his eyes down then turned his head back to the wall.

“I get it. I understand. I wouldn’t trust anyone here either, no matter if they brought me food or marshmallows or a game boy. I am…I’m just a janitor. I just clean toilets here at this government lab. I go through several security checkpoints just to enter and exit this place. If I could…if I new some way to get you out, I would help, but I don’t. I mean, you tried to get out yourself. You threw those guys around like they weighed nothing but you still got caught.”

Jim twisted his hands in his coveralls. “But I promise I’ll try harder. I’ll try harder to think of a way to get you out or to get a message to your people. You don’t belong here. You can trust me. I know just saying that means nothing but you can. I’ll show you you can.” Jim nodded to himself. He turned to his cart and put the carton and Gameboy away along with the magazine.

A tap at his shoulder had Jim turning around. Seven stood at the bars now. He raised his hand and offered Jim that ‘V’ shaped greeting. Jim smiled and copied it back.

The sound of the door starting to open echoed in the lab. Jim jumped back from and cell and knocked into his cart.

“Shit shit shit.” Jim turned to his cart and grabbed a broom and started to sweep, moving away from the cell to the opposite side just as the door fully opened.

Garst, Pike, and several military men along with Gary entered the lab.

“Kirk, what are you doing in here?” Garst snapped.

“Sweeping, sir,” Jim replied.

“This lab doesn’t need sweeping.”

“Right, Sir. Sorry, Sir. I’ll just…” Jim motioned to his cart and walked towards it.

“You, Specimen, turn around,” Garst barked.

Jim pulled his cart away as the group approached the cell. Jim watched Seven stand back, holding his hands up.

“Turn around.”

.

.

.

“Turn. A. Round,” Garst repeated slowly, using his finger in a twirling motion.

Seven arched a brow but turned around. One military man went to the cell and opened the door. He entered as the other’s moved closer and raised their guns, pointing them at Seven.

“Do not move.”

Seven cooperated as the military man pulled his hands down around his back and cuffed him. He yanked on Seven and maneuvered him out of the cell to stand before the group.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._ Jim thought, his heart starting to race.

“Per Dr. Pike’s request, we’re permitting you use of the locker room showers.”

“Phew,” Jim sighed loudly.

The others looked at him. Jim quickly looked down and started to sweep again.

“Mr. Kirk,” Garst fussed.

“Sorry, Sir, I’m leaving.”

“Specimen One Zero Seven, you will be permitted ten minutes supervised time in the shower under the watch of armed personnel.”

“Um,” Pike spoke up as Jim was heading for the exit. “Could you do you business in a shower with armed guards watching you?”

“Its good enough for people in prison, its good enough for this freak.”

“I had a cousin go to prison. Just one guard hung out in the showers. Most of the time they were unsupervised. Maybe, we show one zero seven a little dignity and leave him alone? Or with just one chaperone. Leave the armed guards to stand just outside.”

“I am in charge here, Doctor Pike,” Garst told him.

“Yes, Sir, of course. I was just thinking that maybe the specimen would just stand there and not actually do anything with so many people watching him. Just one chaperone who wouldn’t be perceived as a threat?”

Jim slowly made his way to the door, wanting to eavesdrop more.

“The locker rooms have only one exit,” Garst said. “Fine. We’ll allow him to have one chaperone.”

_How nice?_ Jim thought.

“Kirk!”

Jim turned around. “Sir, I’m leaving, I just…”

“You’re the chaperone.”

Jim blinked. “Pardon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight chapters down, who knows how many left LOL
> 
> I'm going to hit pause on this story for just a little while. I've neglected starting my Christmas story and do not want to rush so I'll be focusing on that for a few weeks and once it is complete, I will be back to this story. 
> 
> Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story. Certainly not. Just a little break :)


	9. Shower and Starfleet

“Um, Mr. Garst are you sure?” Gary spoke. “Kirk is just the toilet cleaner. He doesn’t know…”

“And what do you do here, Mr. Mitchell?” Pike questioned. “You are an intern who runs numbers for the scientists.”

Jim held back a smirk as Gary’s face turned red.

“I’m more experienced to be around specimens than Kirk, though,” Gary argued.

“Mr. Mitchell, please leave us” Garst said.

“But…”

“I will not repeat myself.”

Gary shut up and nodded. He shoved his shoulder into Jim’s as he walked passed, muttering what a bitch Jim was.

Jim rubbed his shoulder and looked to his boss. “Sir, I’m not really a chaperone.”

“True, but doesn’t someone like you have experience watching men in baths?”

Jim bit the inside of his cheek. _Homophobic dick._

“You’ll be his chaperone. C’mon, let's get this over with so the freak can be put back in his cell.”

Jim said nothing as the guards followed Garst and Pike out of the lab. Jim let out a sigh before walking after them.

* * *

 

In the locker room, the guards pushed Seven into the shower room and uncuffed him. Another guard shoved a handful of items into Jim’s arms.

“Ten minutes,” Garst told Jim. “And no funny business.”

“Yes, Sir.” _What funny business?_ Jim walked into the shower room and found Seven standing in the middle rubbing his wrists. Jim found a dry spot on the ground by the wall and looked over the items. A towel, clean sweats, shampoo, soap, a razor and shaving cream. Jim backed from the items and moved to stand in a corner. He looked at Seven who was eyeing him curiously. “So…” Jim pointed at the items. “Take a shower.”

.

.

.

“Shower,” Jim said again when Seven didn’t move. Jim mimed showering and scrubbing himself. He pointed to the items then to one of the shower heads and knobs. “Wash yourself. It may be the only time this happens.”

“NINE MINUTES!” Garst backed, his voice echoing in the tiled room.

Seven arched a brow and started at Jim.

“What?” Jim asked. “Shower. Get clean.”

Seven raised a finger and made a twirling motion. It was Jim’s turn to arch a brow. Seven twirled his finger at Jim again.

.

.

.

“Oh!” Jim gave Spock a thumbs up. “Yep, totally. I’m turning around now. Because…yeah. Sorry.” Jim turned around and faced the wall. _Duh, Jim, he’s going to get naked and you don’t need to see that._ Jim heard movement behind him then a moment later, the shower started.

 _Wonder what he looks like though? No. No Jim. Don’t be a perv._ Jim looked down at his feet and picked at his coveralls. _Here we stand or here we fall,_ Jim internally sang. _History won’t care at all…_

* * *

 

Jim was halfway through a Beastie Boys song after he'd finished with a few Queen songs, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jim slowly glanced over his shoulder. Seven stood there, completely dressed in the new sweats. Jim turned around completely.

Seven was clean shaven now. His hair a little damp and styled into that bowl looking cut. He held out the wet towel and other items no longer needed to Jim in a nice pile.

Jim took them, their hands brushing against one another. A flash went over Jim’s eyes. The shower room disappeared. He was in the cockpit of Seven’s ship. The dashboard of controls where lit up. Lights beeping. A claxon sounding. He was strapped in but the ship was jerking side to side—spinning around with turbulence. Outside the screen was blackness. Jim's stomach felt like it was about to turn.

A streak of what appeared to be lightning flashed outside the screen. Then another. And another before the blackness opened up and seemed to spit out the ship. The ship rattled around before hands grabbed hold of the steering wheel. The ship seemed to stop and start to gently float. A few buttons were pressed and a voice spoke.

“System scan. How is the ship?” The voice seemed familiar. Kan-bu. Seven.

“Scanning,” a computerized voice sounded. Minimal damage to the hull, however defense shield at fifty percent.”

“Identify location.”

Seven pressed more buttons.

“Sol system.”

“Send communication to Starfleet…”

With a gasp Jim was pulled out of the vision. Seven stepped back and cocked his head to the side.

“Stop doing that,” Jim snapped. “It’s weird.”

“Alright! Times up!”

Seven put his arms behind his back as Garst and the others barged into the room. The guards immediately were on Spock and cuffing him again.

“Kirk.”

Kirk blinked and looked at his boss.

“Did everything go well?”

“Yes, Sir. He showered, shaved, and put on the clean clothes. No funny business.”

“Good. Take his old clothes to the laundry center and get back to work.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jim rushed from the room and to laundry. The room was empty so Jim took a seat and caught his breath. “What. The. Fuck.”

* * *

 

Jim avoided Seven for the rest of the night. He collected his cart and items from the lab and was glad to see Pike and Uhura in there trying to communicate with the alien. Jim figured he’d tell his friend Seven’s name later. His mind was too disordered.

He finished out the night keeping himself busy then checked out and met Bones for breakfast at McDonald's.

“Does Starfleet mean anything to you?” Jim asked.

“No. Does it mean something to you?”

Jim shook his head.

Bones touched Jim’s hand. Jim flinched and pulled it back.

“Jim?”

“Sorry, just…sorry.”

Bones sighed. “Jim, I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be.” Jim shook his head. “I’m fine. I’m just…Seven has me rattled.”

“Seven?”

“One zero seven. I shortened it to Seven.”

“Uh huh. Look, every since that apparent…alien…showed up, you’ve been acting off.”

“I know.” Jim ran a hand through his hair. “He’s…I don’t know…” Jim leaned across the table and took his friend’s hands in his.

.

.

.

“Jim?”

“See? Nothing. No spark. No jolt. No visions.”

“Visions?”

Jim blinked. “No.”

“You said visions.”

“N..no I didn’t.” Jim tried to pull his hands back from Bones grabbed them.

“James.”

“It was a poor choice of words,” Jim chuckled nervously. “Pshh…no visions. I meant…um…”

“Waiting, Jim.”

“My knowledge of v words has suddenly escaped me.”

“Uh huh. You said visions. Are you having visions?”

A pointed cough from nearby had the two turning their heads. A large, round man was sitting at a table a few feet from them. He eyed their hands clasped together and made a rude expression.

“What? Jealous?” Jim snarked before leaning over the table more and pressing a big kiss to his bestie’s lips.

The man made a disgruntled noise before standing and stomping off, muttering a few choice words under his breath as he left.

Jim sat back in the booth. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You do have soft lips.”

Jim snorted. “I know. I just had to deal with one homophobic prick today. Didn’t want to cower down to another.”

“Again, its fine, Jim. You’re fine. I love you, kid.”

“Love you too.”

“Now about these visions.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Bones, I can’t explain it. I…whenever I touch Seven, it feels like static electricity and then sometimes I catch a vision of something or someone.”

“I need more than that.”

Jim looked around. The McDonald's wasn’t that crowded but still—“Look, can we continue this at home later?”

“Sure.”

Jim took a big bite of his hotcakes and sausages before standing up. “Gotta…”

“Chew and swallow first.”

Jim chewed and swallowed. “I gotta head to school. I’ll see you later.”

“Have a good day, Jim.”

“You too, Bonesy.”

* * *

Jim made it through his classes and before heading home, he stopped by the library. Ms. Caputo offered him a smiled.

“And what are we searching for today, Jim?”

Jim leaned against the circulation desk and offered his favorite librarian a winning smile. “Telepathy.”

Caputo’s smile faltered just a tad. “Telepathy?”

Jim nodded. “Yep. And time travel.”

“Telepathy and time travel.”

“Uh-huh. Oh, and extraterrestrials.”

“Extra...terrestrials,” she repeated slowly.

Jim continued to smiled. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Telepathy. Time travel. And extraterrestrials. Do you want all those subjects to be featured in a book or separate books on each topic?”

“Whatever you can find will be great.”

“I thought you are an engineering student, Jim.”

“I am. I just...was...um...watching some science fiction programs over the weekend and it peaked my interest to...learn more.”

She eyed him curiously. “Sure. I’ll have some books pulled for you for tomorrow.”

“Thanks. You are the best, Ms. Caputo.”

* * *

“You have a head scan scheduled for the end of the week,” Bones announced when Jim entered his apartment for dinner that night.

“Really? Do I have to?” Jim whined as he sat down two bowls and chili on the table.

“Yes.” Bones walked over and smiled at the bowls. “Where's the pot?”

“On my burner. You can go in and get more. I also made some marshmallows” Jim collected spoons and drinks and sat down at the table. Bones sat across from him.

“And how much sleep did you get before making chili and marshmallows?”

Jim looked away from Bones. “Did you get a new couch.”

“Jim, you need to sleep more.”

“I sleep a decent amount.”

“No, you don’t but that’s a conversation for another time. Now, its later so you have some explaining to do.”

“Explain what?”

“Jim.”

Jim sighed. “Look, its hard to explain.”

“Try me. You claim there’s an alien in your secret lab. And now you’re saying something about jolts and visions. Explain it the best you can. I’m all ears.”

Jim took a few bites of the chili and gathered his thoughts. _Do I tell him everything? He is my best friend. If I can’t tell him, then who can I?_

“Okay. When Seven first arrived, I touched him.”

“Touched him?”

“Yes. He was...he had been beaten and was shackled to the floor. I thought he was dead or unconscious. I went to him and touched his chest. It felt like fireworks bursting throughout my body and head. I heard...I heard a woman’s voice talking and then another voice. I think it was Seven and Seven’s mom in my head.”

Bones’ face remained blank but his eyes widened a fraction.

“Then the next day I went with Scotty and toured Seven’s spaceship, which is super awesome by the way. Anyway, I sat down in what was the cockpit and touched the pilot controls and bam! The whole scene before me changed. It was like I had been transported to a rocky desert and this big bear saber toothed cat thing was barreling toward me. I jumped out of the chair when it looked like it was about to pounce.

We touched again. His finger slid against mine when I let him have my gameboy for the weekend. The jolt went through me again. It didn’t hurt but it felt warm. I heard Seven and his mother again. I learned a few of his alien words. Kan-bu means baby. She calls him her baby. Ko-mekh means mother, I’m certain.”

Jim ate a few more bites of his chili before continuing. “At the lost loved ones meeting I was talking with Barb. She mentioned she was a vegetarian and bam, another vision. It was like I was Seven but young. I was looking up at his mother. She sort of looks like Winona Ryder. Anyway, Seven was in this beautiful garden and eating flowers. She told him not to eat her flowers and that she would make him a snack. A snack of fruits and veggies from the market. That’s how I figured out he’s a vegetarian.

And then today, today I tried to avoid touching him but then our fingers...and well...I saw him...well I was him...he was traveling through this darkness. His ship was jerking all round, spinning, knocking from side to side and then bam, lightning and the darkness opened up and seemed to spit his ship out. He talked to the ship’s computer. Minimal damage to hull. Defense shield at fifty percent. Location: Sol system. He then asked for communication to be sent to something called Starfleet.”

Jim took a swig of his soda. “That’s all. I can’t explain it. Sometimes it happens when we touch and other times, its like...I don’t know...something residual left over that pops into my head.” Blue eyes met hazel across the table. “I think he’s maybe...telepathic or something. I haven’t told anyone else. Just you.”

Bones nodded and ate his chili.

Jim went back to eating as well.

* * *

“Do you have anything to say?” Jim asked as they cleaned up a little while later.

“I have a lot to say,” Bones replied. “I just don’t know where to begin.” He turned to face Jim, leaning his hip against the kitchen counter and crossing his arms over his chest. “The doctor in me wants to get you to a mental hospital to get checked out for schizophrenia.”

“I’m not…”

“I know you’re not, Jim. I’ve known you a while now and...I know. That’s just the doctor in me thinking.”

“What’s regular ol’ Bones have to say?”

“Something is definitely up with that hobgoblin Seven.”

“Hobgoblin?” Jim questioned.

“You say he’s tall with pointy ears and green blood. Makes me think of a hobgoblin.”

“That’s nice.”

“Look, something is up with him. It's clear he’s not from around here. Just stop touching him so his...hobgoblin mind voodoo can stop. And tell Uhura and Scotty.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, I do need to do that. Maybe I can get Seven to touch Uhura. See if that mind voodoo affects her too.”

“Sure, try that.” Bones patted him on the arm. “I’m still bringing you in for a head scan.”

“I know, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a new online class. It requires a ton of reading. I will try and update this every other week but please bare with me if I get off schedule :)


	10. Dr. Pike

Jim punched in at work and changed into his uniform. He grabbed his cart and headed for Uhura’s lab first before anyone could bark cleaning orders at him. The door was locked so Jim punched in his access code on the keypad. He pushed his cart inside and stopped in his tracks.

“Doctor Pike,” Jim said nervously. “Hello.”

The room was empty except for Pike. He was sitting at Uhura’s desk in the corner, looking over a few files. “Hello, Mr. Kirk.”

“I was just…um…” Jim trailed off as Pike quietly closed the file folders and put them back in neat order. He stood and walked over to Jim, putting a journal in his pocket as he did. “Cleaning, right?”

Jim nodded. “And you are…” Jim glanced to Uhura’s desk. “Assisting with research.”

“Of course.” Pike smiled. “Uhura told me it was you who suspected one zero seven may be a vegetarian. Thank you. He’ll receive the proper foods from now on.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Sir.”

Pike stepped closer. “What made that thought come into your head? Him being a vegetarian?”

Jim licked his lips. “I...I just noticed he was only eat the fruits and veggies on his cafeteria trays. I put two and two together and suggested it to Uhura. That’s all.”

“Right, of course. Two and two together.”

Jim glanced to Pike’s lab coat pocket. _What’s with the journal?_

“Well, I’ll leave you to cleaning. Have a nice night, Mr. Kirk.”

“You too, Dr. Pike.”

Pike offered him another smile before walking away. Jim pushed the cart over to Uhura’s desk. He made like he was cleaning and looked over everything. Nothing really seemed to be missing or out of place. Jim glanced around then grabbed the two files that Pike had been looking over. Both were files on the previous specimens with notes and pictures.

 _Curious._ Jim put everything back and left the lab.

* * *

 

“Hey, you,” Jim greeted Uhura in the cafeteria. “I was looking for you earlier.”

“Sorry. I was going through the ship again. Trying to make heads or tails of the language. Did you need me for something?”

“Yeah, but it can wait until there are less ears around.”

“Oh?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, and Scotty too. I should tell you both.”

“Roof? 5am?”

“That would be great.”

Uhura smiled then slowly pulled Jim’s container of chili over to her side of the table.

Jim chuckled. “Go on.”

“Thanks. It smells so good. You sure you don’t want to change careers and be a chef?”

“I had to make a lot of meals myself growing up. Got good at it but nah, I don’t want to be a chef. I just like making stuff for my friends.”

Uhura took a few bites of the chili then slid it back to Jim. “So good.”

“Thanks. I think Bones will be finishing off the rest of the pot while I’m here. He’s a chili fiend.”

“He makes good chili too. And cornbread. And now this conversation is making me so hungry and all I have is the cafeteria chef salad.”

Jim chuckled and slid the chili back over to Uhura. “Enjoy. I’m going to go check on Seven.”

“Seven?”

“Oh, that’s the name we settled on.”

“We?”

“Well, I suggested Seven. He didn’t object so now he’s Seven.”

“Seven is a good name for him. I think I’ll call him that too.”

Jim nodded. “I’ll see you and Scotty later.”

“Thanks for the chili!” Uhura waved at him as Jim turned and walked away.

* * *

 

Jim entered the lab and found Seven in an interesting position in his cell. Jim cocked his head to the side and approached. Seven glanced to him then changed positions.

“You…you…know yoga?” Jim questioned.

Seven didn’t reply as usual.

“How…what…why?” Jim touched his face and watched the alien position himself into another pose. Jim approached and stood close to the bars. “Do they have yoga where you’re from? Like…how? Where are you from?!”

Seven gave Jim another look and shook his head.

“I know you can understand me. I know you speak English so speak, dammit!”

Seven stood up completely and stretched. He turned and faced Jim, cocking his head to the side.

“Kan-bu,” Jim snapped.

Seven’s eyes twinkled.

“Starfleet,” Jim said instead, crossing his arms over his chest. “Care to tell me about that?”

Seven walked closer. He grabbed onto the bars and eyed Jim.

Jim stepped closer, grabbing the bars just under Spock’s hands. “I know you can understand us.”

Seven’s eyebrow quirked up just a smidgen.

“I get why you’re not talking though. If you talk then we’d want answers to things beyond us. Is that right?”

Seven blinked.

“But I want to talk to you.” Jim leaned his head forward, resting it on two bars. “I have so many questions.”

Seven leaned his forehead against Jim’s. Jim felt a thrumming in the back of his head. He closed his eyes expecting something to happen but nothing did. Jim opened his eyes and pulled his head away. Seven leaned back. His brown eyes seemingly searching Jim’s face.

“I guess you can turn off that mind voodoo, huh?”

A brow went up. Jim smiled and stepped back. He reached into his pocket and handed over a baggie of marshmallows. Seven took it and stepped back.

“Did they bring you the right food today?”

Seven inclined his head towards his bed. Jim saw a tray with an empty salad container on it. “Oh good. I’m not much of a salad person myself. Or a vegetable person. Or fruits. I’m a meat eater. My best friend, Bones—Leonard, he’s a doctor and he’s always trying to force me to eat healthier. I probably should but I don’t want to. I do like some vegetables but not all and he’s always trying to get me to eat the ones I don’t like. Like broccoli. Yuck. I bet you like broccoli, though.”

Seven raised both brows.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I talk too much.” Jim chuckled. “I have to talk too much because you won’t talk at all. So, if you want to say a little something it may encourage me to shut up.”

Seven gave him a look that said ‘yeah, right’.

Jim shrugged. “I know, that wouldn’t shut me up. In fact, that would make me talk more and more and more and then you’d stop talking again and then we’d right back to where we started.” Jim smiled at Seven. “How are you today?”

.

.

.

“Well I’m good. School is going really well. I’m studying to be an engineer. Actually, getting my master’s degree in it. I have a few other degrees. Because I’m so smart.”

Seven opened the bag of marshmallows and picked up. He popped it into his mouth and ate it while staring at Jim.

“I know you find me so riveting, huh?”

Seven merely munched away on the marshmallows.

Jim jumped back when the sounds of the large door’s gears started moving. Jim turned and stared as it slowly started to open.

_Shit shit shit. My carts outside. I have no reason to be in here. Again. Shit!_

Jim looked back to one zero seven before running off to the side, towards the same hiding spot as the previous week. He hid behind it and crouched down as the door slid completely open.

From his hiding spot, Jim could see Pike entering the room. Pike waved at Seven as the door closed. Pike grabbed a stool from nearby and brought it over to the cell. He sat down and took out the journal Jim had seen earlier as well as a pencil.

“Hello, Specimen One Zero Seven.”

Seven took out a marshmallow and ate one.

“I see Mr. Kirk brought you more treats. Do you like marshmallows?”

 _Obliviously he does,_ Jim thought.

“You’ve been here about a week now.” Pike opened the journal and started moving his pencil on the page. “Still keeping quiet.” Pike looked to Seven. “Vy russkiy?”

Jim’s eyes widened.

“Menya zovut Kirill. Kirill Petrovsky. A vy? Kak Vas zovut?”

_Shit, that’s Russian._

Pike sighed. “You are not Russian,” he said, his accent thick. “But I know you understand me. You understand English. You understand Russian. Vy ponimayete mnogo yazykov.”

Seven walked over to his bed and sat down.

“But you will not talk. Do you talk to Mr. Kirk? Is he a comrade of yours?”

Seven put his marshmallows away. Jim watched him lean back on the bed and cross his arms over his chest. Pike looked down to his journal. He scribbled away for several moments before closing it and standing up.

“You are not from this planet,” Pike said, his voice losing the accent. “You are from the stars.” Pike stepped closer to the bars. “You’ll have to talk to someone eventually. You do want to leave here alive, don’t you?”

Jim’s eyes widened.

Pike tapped on the bars with this pencil then turned and left the lab. Jim waited until the door slid close behind Pike before stepping out of his hiding spot. He walked slowly over to Seven’s cell.

“He’s Russian.”

Seven gave him a ‘no shit’ look.

“Whoa.” Jim took in a deep breath. “At least I know you’re keeping quiet with everyone. I…I’m going to talk to Uhura and Scotty soon. About us.”

Seven arched a brow.

“I mean…about the um…” Jim licked his lips. “Those vision things you’ve been giving me. I’ve gotta tell them. They’re my friends. I trust them. Maybe…maybe the three of us can figure this out? Figure you out?”

* * *

 

“Holy shit,” Scotty said at 5:10am when Jim finally finished telling them.

“Jim,” Uhura spoke. “What the hell?”

Jim nodded. “So, that’s been going on.”

Uhura slapped his arm. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner! He speaks English!”

“Shhh,” Jim fussed at her. “He hasn’t actually spoken to me. I just…with the visions…I know he speaks English. I am still talking at him to no avail.”

“His ship speaks?” Scotty said.

Jim and Uhura looked at man.

“That’s what you took from what Jim just old us?” Uhura questioned. “That the ship speaks?”

“Well yeah! That ship is a beaut and it can speak! How do you turn it on?”

Jim stared at his friend. “I…I don’t know.”

Scotty frowned. “Well have him tell you.”

“I can’t make him do anything and I think he can control those vision things. We touched earlier and nothing. I didn’t see or hear anything.” Just then Jim’s vision went white. It soon gave way and cleared. Before him was what appeared to be a shipyard…but a shipyard for a spaceship. Jim’s heart raced. In the center of the shipyard was skeletal frame of a ship being built.

A hang slapped his shoulder. “Isn’t she magnificent, Lieutenant?”

“Yes, she is,” Seven’s voice replied. He turned his head.

_Pike!_

“Just a few more years and she’ll be mine. The USS Enterprise.” Pike looked at Jim—Seven. “And I’m hoping you’ll be my first officer.”

“I have just graduated. Two years is unheard of in Starfleet for someone becoming a first officer. Also, Number One.”

Pike chuckled. “You graduated a year early which is also unheard of. You are also already a lieutenant. Number One will always be my…well…number one, but she plans to take over the tactical division at the academy. In two years, of course.”

“Of course.” Seven looked back out to the ship—the Enterprise. Jim felt Seven’s call to the ship. Jim felt his own calling, too. That ship…was his.

“JIM!”

Jim blinked and found Scotty’s face a few inches in front of him. His eyes wide and his hands gripping Jim’s shoulders.

“You had a vision?” Uhura asked.

Jim nodded.

“Do you know how to start the ship?” Scotty questioned, releasing Jim and stepping back.

Jim shook his head.

“What did you see?”

Jim took in a breath and released it. “I saw a beautiful spaceship. And Pike.”

“Pike?”

Jim nodded. “But he…he looked a little different, though. Not like he was this Pike here.”

“Two Pikes?”

“Well the Pike here is actually a Russian named Kirill.”

Their eyes widened.

“Oh, I forgot to mention that earlier. Yeah, Pike is a Russian. A spy I think. Named Kirill Petrovsky. I caught him trying to communicate to Seven in Russian. Seven isn’t Russian by the way. Oh and Pike was snooping around your desk earlier, Uhura.”

Scotty sat down on the ground. “This is all…unreal.”

Jim and Uhura sat down too. “Agreed. Alien from space who has this touch telepathy thing. Visions. Russian spies. Unreal.”

“What are we going to do?” Uhura asked. “I like Pike. He seems nice but…he’s Russian. A soviet. Is he planning something?”

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. We need to do something though. Tell Garst?”

“Then what? They fire or worse, kill Pike. He hasn’t done anything wrong. If he’s taken away, they could bring someone in worse or…” Uhura rubbed the back of her neck. “They may just…off Seven.”

Jim’s chest hurt just thinking that. _No no no. Seven can’t…no._ Jim shook his head. “Then we leave Pike alone. For now. He seems to be doing things to keep Seven here and unhurt. Maybe he’s an ally.”

“Maybe,” Uhura agreed.

“Maybe if we could figure out the ship,” Scotty finally spoke. “We can get Seven out of here. And I could possibly go with him.”

Uhura and Jim gave their friend a look. But Jim also smiled. “Yeah, figure out the ship. Maybe we can unlock enough to send out a message for Seven. Get him some help.”

“I agree,” Uhura spoke. “Let’s get Seven out of here before…” she trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence.

“I’ll keep trying to get him to talk,” Jim told him. “Uhura, tomorrow, meet me in his lab around our dinner break. I want to see if its just me getting these visions.”

Uhura made a face. “Uh…”

“They don’t hurt. He just has to touch you.”

“Oh…kay.”

“Also, ask him…”

“I’ll ask about the ship, Scotty,” Jim interrupted.

* * *

 

After work and classes, Jim picked up the books from the library. Ms. Caputo didn’t say anything as she scanned his library card and checked the books out to him. He did smile brightly at her and thanked her for the books before he departed.

With his arms full of books, Jim bounded down the steps outside the library, intent on getting home and starting some light reading.

“Mr. Kirk.”

Nearly dropping all of his books, Jim turned and found Pike standing a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know Russian. I used google translate so apologies if anything is wrong


	11. Black Holes and Wormholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this hasn't been updated in over a month!  
> RL is stressful and I'm having a hard time finding time to write. But I am writing, slowly. So expect updates every few weeks (or maybe once a month which I hope doesn't happen)  
> Please bare with me :) 
> 
> Thank you!

Jim righted himself and made sure his books were secure in his arms. The ones he had shoved into his backpack were trying to weigh him down. Bones would kill him when he saw how much was in there and fuss about his back.  
  
Pike’s eyes roamed over the texts in Jim’s arms. Jim’s heart started beating so hard and fast, he could hear the pumping in his head. He was so glad at that point that his alien books were shoved in his bookbag.

“Telepathy?” Pike looked at Jim. “Time travel? Interesting set of books you’ve got there, Kirk.”

“Um…its…class.”

“Class.”

“Uh-huh. Physics class.” Jim straightened up. “We’re have mock arguments on the reality of such fields. I’ll be sighting a study by…um…Dr. Venkman of Columbia University.” Jim smiled and grew a little bit more confident lying to the Russian spy. He just hoped the guy hadn't seen _Ghostbusters_. “His study into telepathy is quite noteworthy.”

“Really?”

Jim nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“And what about time travel? Who will you be citing for your research?”

_Can’t say Dr. Wells…that’s too much of a giveaway. C’mon, think! I’m a genius. I’m a nerd. I gotta know…oh!_

“Michael S. Morris, Kip S. Thorne and Ulvi Yurtsever of the California Institute of Technology,” Jim remembered from an article a few years back. “They had a research paper proposing the use of black holes as a time machine.” Jim grinned.

“I recall that paper. They had another regarding wormholes and interstellar travel.”

A light bulb clicked on in the back of Jim's mind. _Seven was in darkness…black holes…wormholes…wormholes are theorized to be portals to other worlds. Holy shit!_  “He came from...” Jim trailed off.

“He came from…what?” Pike asked, stepping closing to Jim.

Jim blinked and shook his head. “Nothing. I just…trying to form my arguments for class. That’s all. Hey, why are you here?”

Pike blinked and stepped back. “I’m…doing a little bit of my own research. In the library.”

“Uh huh.”

“I will let you go now,” Pike said. “I shall see you later this evening.”

“Uh huh.”

Pike moved the side to allow Jim to walk away. Jim gave him a look then quickly headed home.

* * *

 

Jim barged into his apartment with Bones coming out of his own and following Jim. Jim dropped his books in a pile on his couch and shrugged off his bookbag.

“Time for your cat scan.”

Jim shook his head. “No, not today. Wormholes. Wormholes.” Jim grabbed one of the books and started flipping through it.

“Wormholes?”

Jim nodded. He then put the book down and went to the corner where he had stacks and stacks of old science journals.

“Jim?”

“Ah ha!” Jim pulled one out, causing the pile to fall into a mess on the floor. Jim thumbed through the pages and found what he was looking for.

“Jim.”

“Wormholes!” Jim looked up to Bones with a smile. “Remember how I told you about touching Seven and the visions?”

Bones nodded.

“Well that last one was…he was traveling in darkness and then bam! He was out and here,” Jim said quickly and excitedly.

“Right.”

Jim pointed at the article in the journal. “Wormhole. Or a black hole. One of them. I’m not too sure which one and really no one knows in the scientific community right now. It’s just theories. But Seven isn’t from around here.”

“Right because he’s an alien hobgoblin.”

Jim nodded and started flipping through the journal.

"Jim."

"Busy."

"James."

"What?" Jim whined, looking up at his friend.

Bones walked over and grabbed Jim’s arm. He pulled him up off the floor. “C’mon.”

Jim blinked as Bones pulled towards the door. “What? Why?”

“Cat scan.”

“No, I don’t wanna,” Jim whined but left the apartment with his friend anyway.

“Well you’re gonna get one anyway. And then you’re gonna sleep.”

“But…wormholes…”

“Jim." Bones' tone left no room for arguing anymore.

Jim sighed and hung his head. “Fine.”

* * *

 

“Does anything seem out of place to you?” Jim asked later that night. His catscan was normal, thankfully, but Bones still made him come right home and get into bed.

Bones, sitting on Jim’s couch munching on a sandwich, shook his head, “No. Why?”

Jim scratched the back of his neck. “No reason.” Nothing seemed out of place to Jim, but with Pike as a spy, they could’ve gone through his apartment without him even knowing. Jim walked over to his desk and opened the drawer. He took out the device from Seven’s uniform top. He pressed it and sighed as it still made the beeping noise. He put it back and joined Bones on the couch.

He had some time to lay in the head scan machine earlier to think. He thought more on Seven, wormholes, and blackholes but he also thought of Pike. Pike suddenly showing up at Jim’s school was odd. Especially considering he was a spy.

“You okay?” his friend asked, interrupted Jim’s thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m good. There’s a Russian spy at work.”

Bones started to choke on the sandwich. Jim patted Bones on the back until Bones had stopped choking. His friend grabbed his drink from the coffee table and took a few swigs.

Bones stops choking. “What the hell, Jim?”

“I heard him talking in Russian to seven.”

“Russian? Fuck.”

“I know right. Also, I ran into him outside the library today. He was there for research.” Jim put air quotes around research.

Bones stood up and looked around. “Is that why you asked if anything seems out of place? Are you being followed?”

Jim waved his arms up and down. “I don’t know. I mean, seriously, nothing looks out of place. But he’s a spy.”

“What if the place is bugged?” Bones whispered.

“We haven’t said anything incriminating,” Jim replied in a normal tone.

Bones nodded. They stared at each other for a few moments before both got up and started to look for anything resembling a listening device.

* * *

 

“Kirk, you’re late.”

Jim cringed as he punched in. “The bus…” he tried to explain to Garst.

“Save it. I’m docking your pay for the time you missed.”

 _Fuck you._ “Yes, Sir.”

“The techs in the engineering lab made a mess. Go deal with that.”

“Of course, Sir.” Jim moved along and headed for the locker room.

* * *

 

After cleaning up the labs, Jim found Scotty at the back warehouse. He and a group of engineers had laid out pieces of metal from the ship that had broken off in the crash.

Jim walked around them. The engineers usually left him alone if he wandered around their labs and projects thanks to Scotty. Jim went to the main part of the ship and walked up the gangway inside.

“C’mon, tell me your secrets,” Jim sighed as he moved around and touched everything he could, hoping for another vision. He tried opened things that looked like they could be opened. He pressed buttons. He turned nobs, yet nothing happened.

Jim sat down in the cockpit chair.

“Hey.”

Jim turned in the chair and smiled at Scotty. “Hey.”

“Any luck with the ship’s secrets?”

Jim shook his head. “Nah. I know it has them.”

“I tried talking to it. Ship! Turn on!”

.

.

.

Scotty huffed. “Damn woman is stubborn.”

“Probably only answers to Seven,” Jim said.

“Well, we’ll figure it out eventually. I’m doing my best to keep the others from coming in with tools to take things apart.”

“Good plan. Thanks.”

“Welcome. I just don’t to see this beauty in pieces.” Scotty patted the wall.

“You’re a weird one.”

“I know.”

“Any luck with the other half of the ship?”

Scotty waved for him to follow. They exited the ship and walked to the warehouse next door. Jim had seen a glimpse of the second half of the jellyfish like ship, but this was his first real look. His eyes widened taking in the tail section.

“I think when it’s together in one piece, it acts like a gyroscope,” Scotty commented. They walked over to it and Scotty patted one of the large tail pieces. “Based on what I can see, I think the tails spin.”

“Wow.”

“Mmhmm.”

Jim followed Scotty to a built-in lab in the warehouse. They put on bio-hazard suits and were blasted with disinfectant spray before entered the next room of the lab. Scotty led him over to a large clear box.

“We did knock open some of the tail only because it was already damage. We found a large crystal housed in a chamber of sorts. The crystal was damaged so we took some pieces.”

“Radioactive?” Jim questioned.

“No. It is some type of new element we think.”

“A new element? Awesome.”

“I know. I’ve named it Montgomerium.”

Jim gave his friend a look.

“What? I discovered it…sort of. I get to name it.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” Jim stepped closer and looked over the crystal piece. “Its really cool. What do ya’ll think it’s used for?”

“My thought,” Scotty said. “Is that its an energy source.” Scotty picked up the piece with his gloved hand. “I think its used to power the ship in some way.” Scotty turned the piece over in his hands.

“Radioactive?”

“We did a few scans but nothing came back as dangerous.” Scotty put the piece down. “I’m building a small ship.”

“What?”

“Like a toy ship. Small. And I’m going to put a piece of Montgomerium in it as a power source. See what happens.”

“Okay,” Jim said. “Don’t blow yourself up.”

“Oh I won’t. Haven’t done that in…well…months. All will be fine.”

“Can you meet me in Seven’s lab later? I want to talk to you and Uhura about something.”

“Sure. I haven’t seen the guy since the elevator incident.”

Jim chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

 

Jim smiled at Seven as he entered his lab later in his ship. Seven was sitting on the floor in what appeared to be a meditation pose. His back was straight and his legs cross. His hands were folded together in his lap.

“Hey, you.”

Seven didn’t respond nor open his eyes.

Jim approached and leaned against the cell bars. He saw an empty tray on Seven’s bed. A few pieces of lettuce and a banana peel were all that remained.

“I’m glad you’re finally getting a decent meal.”

No response.

“Guess I have to talk for both of us, huh?”

.

.

.

Jim nodded. “Yep, I’ll just talk. So, you’re from another planet. We know that for sure. But I think you came here through a black hole or a wormhole.”

Seven’s eyes slowly opened and met Jim’s.

Jim grinned. “I’m right, huh? That’s how you got here. The last time we touched I saw you…no, I was you. You were in your ship. Hurtling through darkness and then you were here. Are…are you from the future?”

Seven closed his eyes.

Jim arched a brow. “I can’t tell if that’s a yes or a no. If you didn’t come from the future…maybe another galaxy?”

Seven breathed in deeply and then released it.

“Am I annoying you?”

Seven shook his head.

Jim jumped back and pointed at the alien. “YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME!”

Seven’s brow quirked up slightly while his eyes remained closed. He breathed in deeply and released it again.

Jim grabbed the cell bars. “Oh c’mon! Just nod that you know that I know that you can understand me. I know you can.”

.

.

.

Jim stuck his tongue out at Seven and blew a raspberry at him.

“Is that how you talk to him?”

Jim turned around and found Scotty and Uhura entering the room. The large cell door shut behind them. Jim glared at how quiet it was being.

“Hello, Seven,” Uhura said sweetly as she approached the cell. She held her hand up in the V shape.

Seven opened his eyes. He eyed her and her hand before looking to Scotty and then Jim.

“He’s not talking. Like usual. But I know he can understand us. He shook his head when I asked him a question.”

“Oh wow,” Uhura leaned close to the cell. “Did you like your dinner today?”

Seven blinked before standing up and stretching.

Jim sighed and shook his head. “He’s so stubborn.”

“Takes one to know one,” Scotty said to Jim.

Jim flipped him the bird.

Seven walked over to the toilet. They watched him stand there for a moment. Seven turned his head and looked at them. He arched a brow before twirling his finger at them.

“He can…” Uhura smiled but Jim grabbed her arm and turned her around.

“Privacy, Uhura,” Jim told her as Scotty turned around as well.  

* * *

 

After letting Seven do his business they, they turned back around. Uhura went close to the cell bars. Seven washed his hands and wiped them on a towel he had folded on the back of the toilet.

 “Do you know sign language? How about I teach you and…”

“Uhura, calm down,” Jim told her. He looked at Seven. “Hey, can you come here? I want to test something.”

Seven stared at him.

Jim waved him over. “Please.”

Seven walked over and stood near the bars.

“Can you…touch her?” Jim asked. “Can she get those visions like me?”

Uhura held her hand out to Seven, palm up.

Seven stared for a few moments.

“Please?” Jim asked softly.

Seven’s eyes met Jim’s and held as he raised his hand and touched one finger to her palm.

“Thank you,” Jim told him. He broke their eye contact and looked to Uhura. “Anything?”

She shook her head. “No. Nothing.”

Jim held his hand out to Seven, palm up.

Seven arched a brow and moved his finger from Uhura’s palm to Jim’s.

“Anything for you?” Scotty asked.

“No, but I know something will happen later.”

Scotty scooched between his friends and held his hand out to Seven like a high five. “Touch me too.”

Seven arched his other brow but standing back from the cell and put his arms behind his back.

“Don’t be weird, Scotty,” Jim told him.

“Hey, you two were having him touch you.”

Jim shook his head.

“What did you want to talk to us about?” Uhura asked.

“I ran into Pike at Berkeley's library today. I had my arms full of books about time travel and telepathy.”

“Shit.”

“Pike questioned my books and I said something about a debate for a physics class.”

“Good idea.”

“But talking with him, I got an idea about Seven and where he’s from.”

“Oh?” Scotty and Uhura asked.

“Yeah, so um…I think he came from a black hole or maybe a wormhole. Possibly from another galaxy or something.”

Their eyes widened.

Scotty turned towards the cell. He grabbed the bars. “Tell me everything!”


	12. Paul

_“Pike questioned my books and I said something about a debate for a physics class.”_

_“Good idea.”_

_“But talking with him, I got an idea about Seven and where he’s from.”_

_“Oh?” Scotty and Uhura asked._

_“Yeah, so um…I think he came from a black hole or maybe a wormhole. Possibly from another galaxy or something.”_

_Their eyes widened._

_Scotty turned towards the cell. He grabbed the bars. “Tell me everything!”_

Jim couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. Seven glanced to the side, looking at the wall of metal pipes.

“Seven?”

Seven looked back to Jim.

Jim looked to the wall and then back to Seven. “You okay?”

Seven arched a brow.

“Touch Jim and tell him how your ship works,” Scotty continued. He grabbed Jim’s arm and shoved it through the cell bars. “So, you don’t have to talk talk. I just need to know…”

“Montgomery,” Uhura fussed. She grabbed him by the back of his work overalls and pulled him away from the cell. “Stop badgering Seven.”

Jim looked back at them, his arm still extended into the cell.

“But I need to know…”

“Then figure it out yourself. You’re a genius.”

“Damn right, I am but…”

“Montgomery.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Jim smiled at his friends. Something touched his palm and Jim looked back. Seven was standing closer, pressing the empty bag of marshmallows into Jim’s hand. Jim took the bag. “I think you have a problem, Seven. I forgot to bring you more, I’m sorry.” Jim dropped his arm to his side.

“Oh, but…” Jim went over to his cart in the lab, ignoring his friends. He riffled through the bottom of the cart and pulled out something. He walked back over to Seven’s cell and held out his Gameboy. “There’s a new game cartridge in it since you got the highest score on Tetris. Super Mario Land. I think you’ll like it.”

Seven took the game and nodded.

“Care to add words to those nods?”

Seven raised a brow before walking over to his bed and sitting down.

“Guess not,” Uhura said. "Jim, I have to head back and meet Pike.”

“Yeah, and I’ve gotta get back to discovering Seven’s ship’s secrets.”

Jim turned to his friends. “I have to get back to work, too.” He walked over to them, grabbing his cart as he did. They headed for the door. Jim looked back to Seven who was looking at him. Jim smiled and waved. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Seven raised his hand in the V formation in return.

* * *

 

By the end of the week, Jim had successfully avoided the Russian spy. Before leaving for the weekend, Jim entered Seven’s cell and found the alien doing the yoga poses again.

“Seriously, what are you and where are you from?” Jim asked.

Seven merely changed poses.

Jim parked his cart and walked over. “Your hair is getting longer.” The black hair that once was a bowl cut was had now grown to be just over the tips of Seven’s ears and his bangs were long enough to hide his slanted brows. He looked human.

Jim gripped the cell bars. “Also, you need to shave. Again.” Monday had been Seven’s shower day, but the alien’s facial hair was already coming back in. Jim knew Seven had also been given towelettes during the week to keep clean but they could only do so much.

Seven gave him a ‘no shit’ look which made Jim chuckle.

“Maybe you’ll get another shower Monday.” Seven looked at Jim. “Not that you smell or anything.” Jim went back to this cart and wheeled it over and sat down. He turned the cart so his hidden compartment was beside him. Jim opened it and pulled out a metal Star Wars lunch box.

Seven straightened up and stretched. He eyed the box as he walked over and sat down in front of Jim.

“This is a lunch box,” Jim said. He showed it to Spock who merely stared. Jim turned it onto its side, the contents rattling around inside. Jim flicked up the metal clasp and opened the box. “But it doesn’t have any lunch in it. Except marshmallows but they aren’t lunch.” Jim took out the bag of marshmallows and placed them beside him on the ground. “Do not eat them all in one sitting, Seven.”

Seven nodded.

“I put my Gameboy in here.” Jim held it up. “Along with a few extra batteries and game cartridges.” Jim put the Gameboy back down and pointed to the other items. “Super Mario land as you seemed to like that. Final Fantasy Legend. Oh, and Chessmaster.” Jim smiled at Seven. “I’m a grandmaster.”

Seven arched a brow.

“I also included this.” Jim picked up a small paperback book. He held it out to Seven, who took it without touching Jim. “ _Cosmos_ by Carl Sagan. I know you can understand us and I think that means you can probably read as well.”

Seven turned the book over, his brown eyes scanned the words. Jim watched him turned it back over and flip through the pages. One page fell out. Brown eyes met blue.

Jim smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, it’s a well-read book. Part of my collection. I should’ve brought you another copy of it but…”

Seven shook his head and put the page back.

“You’re welcome.”

Seven nodded.

Jim reached back into the lunch box. “I also brought you your badge. I’ve tried fiddling with it but I can’t figure it out. Plus I don't want the Russian spy to get it."

A brow went up.

"Yeah, Pike's a Russian spy. I thought my place my bugged, but I didn't find anything. But better be safe than sorry." Jim showed Seven a few small tools. "For you to fiddle with it. Maybe phone home, but please,” Jim looked at Seven who stared back. “Please do not try and escape with them.”

Seven blinked.

“Seven, do not try and escape with the tools.”

Seven nodded.

“You promise.”

Seven nodded.

Jim shoved his hand through the cell bars. He held his pinky out to Seven. “Pinky promise, kan-bu.”

Seven arched a brow.

“You can’t break a pinky promise.”

Sighing, Seven lifted his hand and hooked his pinky with Jim’s.

“Thank you,” Jim said. “I just…I want you out of here, I do. I just…” Jim squeezed Spock’s pinky a little tighter. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Seven raised his other hand and patted Jim’s.

“You know you could talk,” Jim said. “Reassure me that way?”

Seven merely patted Jim’s hand again.

“Fine, fine, be silent. You know I can talk and talk and talk and…” Jim stopped abruptly when Spock suddenly turned his head and looked towards the wall of metal pipes where Jim usually hid. “Seven?”

Seven took his hand away and stood up. Jim stood as well. “Do you hear something?” Jim didn’t hear a thing. He walked over the pipes and his hiding spot but nothing was there. Jim turned and went back to Seven’s cell. “Nothing. Just pipes and mechanical stuff.”

Seven nodded but still stared at the spot. Jim reached through the bars and grabbed Seven’s sweatshirt covered wrist. “Hey, I promise I’m going to get you out of here, okay.”

He looked away from the spot to Jim. His brown eyes looking uncertain.

 Jim held his pinky up. Seven looked at it. “I pinky promise, Seven.”

Seven raised his hand and hooked his pinky with Jim’s. His brow eyes met Jim’s again. They softened. Jim offered him a smile. He couldn’t help but smile when he was around Seven. “Scotty is working hard to figure out how your ship worked. I’m going to start helping him. Maybe we can get it running or get you in another ship with your technology. I don’t know but we’ll figure out something…some way to get you home.”

Seven looked away. He dropped his pinky from Jim and knelt down. He picked up the lunchbox by Jim’s feet, putting the contents back inside and closing it. He stood up, holding the box at his side by the handle.

Hand still outstretched, Jim took Seven’s free hand in his. “Everything is going to be fine, Seven.”

Seven looked at their hands. Jim felt the tingles again, thrumming up and down his arm. Seven squeezed Jim’s hand. Jim blinked and heard Seven and his mother in his head:

_There is no need to be anxious. You’ll do fine, kan-bu._

_I am not anxious, ko-mekh, and fine is has variable definitions. Fine is illogical. Fine is unacceptable._

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, fine can be unacceptable at times. F. I. N. E. Fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional.”

Seven nodded.

“Everything will be…okay. Okay?”

Seven squeezed Jim’s hand.

“Hey, can you….is it…” Jim licked his lips. “Its telepathy, right? What you’re doing to me?”

A brow went up.

“Can you control it? What I see or hear? Can you pick up stuff from me?” Jim closed his eyes and concentrated on where he and Seven were touching. “I’ll think of a number and you just hold up that many fingers.” Jim thought of the number two. Shouted it in his head over and over. He opened his eyes. Seven’s brows were furrowed together.

“Well?”

.

.

.

Jim sighed and thought about ripping the bangs off Seven’s head. Seven released Jim’s hand and shook his head.

“Fine. F.I.N.E. Keep your secrets.” Jim turned to his cart and pulled I towards the door. “I’ll see you Monday. Behave and be safe.” The door creaked open and Jim turned around and started walking backwards out of the room, pulling the cart with him. Jim gave Seven a wave who held his hand up in a V. Before the doors closed and his view of Seven out, Jim’s draw dropped when Seven turned his V into peace sign—two fingers.

“I knew it!” Jim fussed under his breath.

“What?”

Jim jumped and turned around as the door clicked shut. Mitchell stood there staring at him intently.

“What?”

“You said something.”

“No, I didn’t.”

Mitchell eyed him and then the lab door. “What were you doing in the freak’s lab?”

Jim motioned to his cart. “I clean. I was cleaning. Duh.”

Mitchell stepped closer, getting into Jim’s space. “You’re in there an awful lot.”

“It gets dirty an awful lot.”

“Something is going on with you and with the freak.”

“I clean. That’s all.”

Mitchell opened his say something else but Pike’s voice cut him off.

“There you are, Gary,” Pike called from a lab down the hall. “Could you come assist me with a small matter?”

Mitchell poked Jim in the chest. “I’m watching you, Kirk.”

“I hope you enjoy the view.” Jim smirked.

Mitchell scoffed before turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

 

After leaving work, Jim headed home and met Bones at the corner at the bus stop. Bones came walking around the corner in his scrubs.

“Oh, Doctor, all night shift?”

Bones grunted and nodded.

Jim wrapped his arm around his friend and walked with him down the block towards the apartment. “Rough night?”

“Bad accident on the highway. Two DOAs, one a kid. Very rough night.”

Jim rubbed his friend’s arm. “How about breakfast and then we take a long nap?”

“Good plan.”

They made it to their building and stopped to stare as a young man was taking boxes out of a car in front of the building. The man turned and waved at them.

“Hello,” the man said.

Jim and Bones raised their brows hearing an accent from the man.

“I am Paul.” Paul put a box down and waved. “I am moving in.”

“Does the kid sound Russian to you?” Bones whispered to Jim.

“Yes, he does,” Jim replied. He smiled at Paul. “Quite early to be moving in.”

“No, I moved in yesterday. I had v…v…job. I had to go to my job. Now I move in more.”

“Are you…Russian?” Bones asked slowly.

Paul gasped. “Vat? I mean what? Russian? No va..way. I’m from New York, youse guys. Russian? Psh. No.”

Jim and Bones exchanged a look before slowly walking around Peter.

“Okay, well, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet youse guys.”

“Uh-huh,” Jim replied. He and Bones bolted into the building and up the stairs to their floor. They went into Jim’s apartment and shut the door. Jim leaned against it as Bones leaned against the wall next to the door.

“Jim.”

“Yes?”

“I think you're place is bugged now.”

“Yep.”

* * *

 

Jim left his apartment Sunday afternoon and immediately came face to face with Paul.

“Ah!” Jim said, jumping back.

“Oh my goodness. I am sorry, Jim. I did not mean to scare you.”

“No, its fine. All good.” Jim closed and locked his door. He turned back to Paul then realized something. “When did I tell you my name?” _You didn’t, Jim! He’s a damn spy!_

Paul blinked. “I…you did.”

“No, no I didn’t.”

Paul blinked again. The young man was kind of cute and awfully young to be a spy, Jim thought. “Oh? Vell I heard your neighbor say your name.”

“Uh-huh.” Jim turned and started to walk away. Paul followed.

“I am new to the city.”

“That’s nice.”

“Do you know any neat places to visit?”

Jim smiled at him as they made their way down the stairs. “Um…science museum.”

“Dy-no-mite!”

_What decade is he from?_ “Yeah, dynamite.” _Please don’t kill me._

“Ve…where are you going?” Paul asked when they were at the front doors.

Jim looked at the Russian. “I have school work. I’m going to the library.”

“Oh, you do not have a backpack…”

“Sorry, gotta run, bye!” Jim bolted out of the door and ran down the block. He didn’t stop until he caught a bus and sat down and caught his breath. He went a few stops before getting off and maneuvering to Scotty’s loft.

“Hey,” Jim greeted once he was inside. “I’ve got another Russian spy on my tail.”

“Damn. I hope you didn’t lead him here.”

Jim looked around the room. Scotty’s loft was on top of an abandoned garage. He had loads of classified items, metals, materials to work on outside of work.

“I don’t think so.”

“Good.” Scotty motioned Jim over. “I think I figured out how to harness the Montgomerium.”

“How the hell do you smuggle this stuff out of the lab?”

“Carefully.”

Scotty picked up a remote-control car helicopter. “I took out the battery power pack and tweaked a few things. I think I can get it to fly using the crystals.”

“Dy-no-mite!”

Scotty stared at him.

“Sorry, the new Russian spy is from the 70s I think.”

Scotty made a face then handed him a pair of safety googles. Jim put them on as Scotty put on a pair as well.

“Shouldn’t we try this outside?”

“Nah, it’ll be fine.”

Jim smiled remembering back to Seven. “Fine has variable definitions.”

“What?” Scotty picked up the remote control.

“Nothing.”

Scotty held the remote control out towards the helicopter. “Three…two…one…” Scotty flicked the on switch.

The toy’s propellers started spinning.

Jim was about to celebrate when suddenly the helicopter exploded.  They jumped back and stared at the where the copter once was. Smoke billowed from the spot and a small fire burned on the debris of the toy.

Scotty flicked the on switch off.

“Do you have any more crystals?” Jim asked.

“Yes.”

“Wanna go to ToysRUs for more RC vehicles?”

“Yes.”

“Cool.”


	13. Burns and Bottoms

_Beep beep beep!_

“Ugh,” Jim groaned. He turned in his bed and reached a hand out from under his blanket.

_Beep beep beep!_

His hand struck his end table. He smacked at table in a few spots until his hand connected with alarm clock. The beeping stopped.

Jim slowly opened his eyes and stared at the offending device before turning over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling. Jim knew there was an odd device on the back of his alarm clock. He had seen it and thought about removing it but left it alone. He didn’t talk to himself out loud that much. He had searched Bones’ apartment but didn’t find anything that seemed to be a listening device.

Paul was nowhere to be found Sunday night when Jim returned from Scotty’s. Jim raised one hand and grimaced. The last experiment with the energy crystals had left Jim with a bad burn to his arm. Bones had fussed at him and fixed it up with his first aid kit. Luckily, it was a second degree burn and he didn’t have to go to the hospital.

Jim touched the gauze.

“Don’t you dare take it off,” Bones appeared in his doorway and told him.

Jim sat up. “Why are you in my apartment? The key I gave you is only for emergencies.”

“Bullshit.” Bones walked in and sat down. He gently took Jim’s arm. “And I know when you wake up on work days. I knew you’d take this off as soon as you could.”

“I need to shower and…”

Bones pinched Jim's leg, earning a scowl from the blonde. Bones took off the dressings himself. “I know you need a shower. You smell."

"Do not."

"Do to. Just let me be a doctor and do my job, Jim.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at him.

“Brat.”

Jim blew a raspberry at him.

“Insufferable brat.”

Jim grinned. “But you love me.”

“Eh.”

Jim shook his head as the bandage came off. Jim grimaced at his skin on his forearm. It was red and blistery in a few areas while the rest was discolored and shiny looking.

He didn’t mean to stand so close to the remote-control airplane. Scotty turned it on and off it flew, turning into a flaming blob as it collided with Jim’s arm. Thankfully Scotty had a fire extinguisher and immediately sprayed it Jim as he flailed his arm about.

Bones gently touched the skin around Jim’s burn, causing Jim to hiss in pain. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes, but not as bad as yesterday.”

“Take a shower and gently clean the area. I’ll redress it when you come out.”

“What’s for dinner?”

Bones gave him a look. Jim batted his eyes and looked as innocent as he could.

“TV Dinners.”

Jim chuckled. “Sounds good.”

* * *

 

After his shower and Bones redressing his burn, Jim sat at his small, round dinner table and picked at his Salisbury steak TV dinner.

“Eat.”

“I am.” Jim stabbed a piece and plopped it into his mouth. _At least its hot._

“What were you and Scotty doing again?”

Blue eyes rose and met hazel.  He wiggled his brows and glanced around his apartment.

Bones’ brow furrowed together. “What?”

Jim huffed. He raised his bad arm, hissing slightly, and tapped his left ear.

Bones’ eyes widened. “Oh. Right.” He mouthed ‘Russians’ and Jim nodded.

“We were just messing around,” Jim said. “Accidents happen.”

“Be careful, though. Luckily it’s just a second degree burn.”

Jim put his arm back down on the table. “Mmhmm.” Jim picked at his food. “I’ll make lasagna tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. Oh, I talked to my baby girl today.”

Jim smiled. “How is the little whippersnapper?”

Bones chuckled. “Sweet as can be. She said her grandpa hasn’t been feeling well lately.”

“Oh no. How old is he again?”

“Sixty and hasn’t taken care of himself. I’m sure he’s got a bug or something.”

“Joanna feeling alright?”

Bones nodded. “Yes, she’s good. Said she’s enjoying school and making new friends.” Bones poked his food and looked down. “She’s growing up and I’m missing it.”

“Len,” Jim said softly. He reached across the table and placed his hand over Bones’ on the table top. “She’s five. You’re missing some but you definitely will be there for everything else. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that, Jim.”

“I can. I’m James Tiberius Kirk.”

Bones looked up. “And?”

“And…” Jim smiled. “I’m awesome.”

His friend snorted.

“Bonesy, you know you’ll get your girl back soon. You said your lawyers were working hard. How long have you been sober now?”

Bones smiled. “Two years, seven months.”

“Five more to go and three years!”

“I can do math, Jim.”

“Talk to your lawyer. Maybe after three years down, you can have Joanna here with us for the start of first grade.”

“Us?”

“Yes, us. I’m the annoying baby brother you never wanted.”

“More like annoying puppy that followed me home one day.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Bones shook his head. “Finish eating and go to work, Jim. And keep that bandage on your arm. I’ll change it in the morning.”

“Ew, not while we’re eating breakfast.”

“Eat, Jim.”

* * *

 

Jim nodded his head to the music in his ears as he stood in line to punch into work. Freddie Mercury sung his heart out through the headphones. Jim swayed his hips and hummed along. The line moved and it was Jim’s turn. He grabbed his time card and punched in before putting the card back. Jim hiked his bag over his shoulder and turned to walk away only to stop and come face to face with Pike.

Forcing a smile, Jim took off the headphones, the music blaring from them as he fumbled for the Walkman shoved into his pocket.

“Queen?” Pike asked.

Jim nodded. He finally pulled the device out and pressed pause. “Yes, Sir.”

“Great band. Freddie’s voice is one of a kind.”

Jim nodded and looked at the Russian.

“Anyway, I just wanted to ask about your debate.”

“Oh, um...its...good.”

“Because I was thinking more about your topics and Dr. Venkman’s work.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you really think quoting _Ghostbusters_ is the way to go?” Pike asked with a grin.

Jim blinked then laughed lightly. “Oh. You...um...caught that.”

“I did.”

Jim scratched the back of his head. “Okay then.”

“Anything you want to talk about, Kirk?”

“Anything _you_ want to talk about. Pike.”

They stared at each other for several moments before the intercom broke their attention.

“Dr. Pike, please report to Mr. Garst’s office. Dr. Pike please report to Mr. Garst offices.”

Pike glanced up to the nearby intercom. Jim took the opportunity to turn and quickly walk away. He went to the locker room and sat down.

_Okay. Okay._

_Two Russian spies._

_And an alien._

Jim leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. _Why are they following me though? I don’t...well, okay, I do know a lot but not everything._ Jim carded his fingers through his hair before sitting up and getting ready.

* * *

 

Jim was on his knees, mask over his face and gloves on his hands, scrubbing a suspicious spot in the men’s room when the door burst open and Garst came in.

“Kirk, come with me.”

Jim sat up and eyed his boss. “I am…”

“Excuse me?”

“Coming, Sir.”

Garst stepped out as Jim got up. He took off his mask and gloves and threw them in the trash can along with the rag he was using to scrub the floor.

“Kirk!”

Jim sighed.

 Garst peeked into the room. “Leave your items and come along.” He then shut the door.

Jim gave the door the finger and exited. He blinked finding Seven standing there, along with three guards and Pike.

“You will watch him again,” Garst told him as one of the guards shoved items into Jim’s arms.

“Awesome.”

Jim followed the group down the hall, around a corner and towards the locker rooms. Seven obediently entered the shower room and stood still while one guard uncuffed him. Jim entered and moved to the corner he stood in before.

“Fifteen minutes and no funny business.”

 _Funny business? What the fell does he think we’re going to do? Shower together?_ “Yes, Sir. No funny business. Monkey business. Silliness. Tomfoolery. Goofing off or malarkey.”

Garst glared at Jim. “Don’t get smart with me or else your approved leave for December is unapproved.”

Jim bit his cheek and nodded. Pike gave Jim a sympathetic look before ushering them all out of the room.

“Well, how are you?” Jim asked Seven. "No funny business, young man."

Seven rubbed his wrists and walked over to Jim.

“I see you didn’t try to escape.” Jim held out the pile to him, seeing it consisted of the same items as last time: towel, toiletries, new sweats.

Seven took the items. He then arched his brow at Jim. Jim smiled. “I know, I know, turn around. Fine. I don’t want to ogle your booty anyway.” _Maybe I do. Just a teensy bit but no. Will not._ Jim turned around before he thought about Seven’s booty anymore and stared at the wall in front of him. He heard Seven walk away, some shuffling, and then the water starting up.

Jim moved closer to the corner and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He thought about Scotty and the crystals. They worked but were unstable on their own. Perhaps they should look over Seven’s ship again. Something else must be an energy source as well. Jim picked at his dressing. The wounds still hurt a small amount.

 _Stop picking or else!_ Jim heard Bones in his head say. Jim left the dressing alone and starting humming a Queen song in his head.

* * *

 

“Ah, down beside your red fire light,” Jim lightly sung to himself. “Ah, and you give it all you got…fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round. Fat bottomed girls,” Jim felt someone behind him. As he turned around, he finished the chorus, “you make the rocking world go round.” He smiled at Seven who stood there with damp, black hair that wasn’t quite a bowl cut anymore.  His face was clean shaven again.

Seven was staring intently at him.

“What? Not a fan of Queen?”

Seven continued to stare.

“How about fat bottomed girls?”

A brow went up underneath damp hair.

Jim grinned. “Fat bottomed boys? I’ve got a nice bottom.”

Seven cocked his head to the side. An almost smirk appeared on his face.

“What? I do have a nice bottom. Anytime I go to the clubs, I always get complimented on it.”

The smirk disappeared and Seven’s brows furrowed together.

_Why’d I say that?_

“But I actually haven’t been in a long time. A long long time. Like months.” Jim stopped and licked his bottom lip. Brown eyes followed the action. Jim stared at Seven then looked him over. He had on his socks and slipper shoes. “You know, you’re not that much taller than me.” Jim met Spock’s eyes. “Usually aliens in movies or books are depicted as either considerably taller or considerable shorter. Ever seen E.T.?”

Seven looked up to the ceiling then closed his eyes before opening them and looking at Jim.

Jim smiled. “Is my constant talking annoying you? You can always start talking, kan-bu.”

“Time’s up!” came Garst’s voice. Seven handed over his used items and turned around with his hands behind his back as the others came in.

As they cuffed Seven, Garst waved dismissively at Jim who quickly left.

* * *

 

Jim finished his rounds of duties and walked into the cafeteria. He saw Mitchell off to the side with a group of lab techs. Mitchell sneered at him. Jim ignored him and looked around. He saw Uhura grabbing a salad and approached.

“Hey,” Jim greeted.

“Hey, Jim. I’m sorry but I can’t have lunch with you.”

“Oh.” Jim tried not to feel sad about that.

She smiled and patted his arm. “Tomorrow. Pike and I just tried sign language with Seven. All he did was the V salute at us but its something. Pike wants to go over some ancient languages to try with him later.”

“Neato. I doubt it’ll work.”

“I know it won’t. Those words you asked me about. They’re from him, right? His language. Kan-bu. Ko-mekh.”

Jim nodded. “Yes. Baby and mother.”

“Baby and mother.” She smiled. “I can work with that. Any clue how they are spelled?”

“I get voices and visions, that’s all. If he starts spelling stuff for me, you’re the first one I’ll tell.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you later.”

“Have fun.” Jim watched her walk off. He then grabbed a bagged lunch from the cafeteria line and headed down to Seven’s lab. The door slowly opened and Jim snuck in with his lunch and cart.

“Oh fuck,” Jim said as the door shut behind him. The door to Seven’s cell was open and Seven was nowhere to be found.


	14. Jail Break and Bones

Jim moved away from his cart and to the cell. His Star Wars lunch box lay open on the bed. “Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh no.”

“Seven! Seven!” Jim hissed looking around. _Oh god, he's gone. They took him! They’re experimenting on him and…_

Movement to his right caused Jim to turn. He heard scuffling and moving of metal against concrete before Seven appeared from the hiding spot Jim used.

Jim stared at him in bewilderment and then snapped. “You asshole!” He rushed over and grabbed Seven’s hand. “You cannot do that to me! I thought…ugh! C’mon!” Jim pulled him along, back to the cell. He pushed Seven in and tried to shut the cell door but Seven shook his head, easily brushed passed Jim and headed towards the spot again.

“Kan-bu!”

Seven stopped and faced Jim. Jim pointed to the cell. Seven shook his head and pointed to the spot.

“Get in there now. You pinky promised!”

Seven sighed and walked back to Jim. He entered the cell and Jim shut it. Seven grabbed up the lunch box and walked back to Jim, pushing open the cell door that Jim was trying to figure out how to lock.

“Hey, quit it and stay in there.” Seven pushed the lunch box into Jim’s hands. “Yes, I see it and I’m regretting giving it to you.”

Seven pointed to the inside contents. Jim huffed and looked. “What? Gameboy. Book.” Jim looked to Seven. Seven arched a brow. Jim looked back. _Gameboy. Book. Badge…wait._ “Where’s the badge?”

Seven pointed to the spot towards the side of the room again. Jim raised a brow this time. Seven took the lunch box and sat it on the ground. He grabbed Jim’s arm only for Jim to hiss in pain. Seven immediately let go and stepped back, eyeing Jim with concern.

“No, its not you,” Jim pulled up the sleeve to his work coveralls. “I mean, it is you. You did grab me, but hurt myself over the weekend.” Jim showed him the dressing.

Seven nodded and then gently took Jim’s other arm and pulled him along.

“Okay then. No, really, I’m fine, Seven. Thanks for asking and hey,” Jim blinked as Seven pushed back a few things from the spot. “There’s a hallway.”

Straight before them was a narrow hallway with concrete walls and metal pipes snaking along the walls. Jim took a step forward. “Where does it go?”

Seven nudged his back.

“Alright, I’ll check but first,” Jim turned around, grabbed Seven’s hand and led him back to the cell. “Inside.”

Seven sighed and entered the cell. Jim closed the door. He looked at the locking mechanism. “How did…”

Seven reached through the bars and hooked his arm around. Jim crossed his arms and watched the alien use one of the tools. Seven put it into the lock and twisted the tool around before a clicking sound echoed in the lab. Seven removed the tool and held it out to Jim who took it.

“And the rest of the tools?” Jim arched a brow and asked.

Seven went over to his bed, lifted up the corner of the mattress and took out the others. He returned them to Jim.

“You pinky promised, Seven.”

Seven shrugged and then pointed to the corner and the hallway. Jim leaned down and put the tools back in the lunchbox before straightening up. “Fine, I’m going to explore.” Jim walked to his cart and put the lunchbox on it. He grabbed a small flashlight and headed to the hallway.

He flicked the light on and walked a few yards before he saw a door several feet away.

 _What’s this?_ Jim approached and ran the light over the door but saw no discernible marks or signs on it. Jim tried the handle and was pleased to find he could push the door open. He poked his head out and frowned. He was staring at familiar looking crates.

 _Wait._ Jim exited, the door closing heavily behind him. Jim maneuvered around the crates and blinked.

 _The loading dock._ Jim saw a few of the other janitors and other staff members smoking in the corner. Jim scratched the back of his head. A blondish head caught his attention in his peripheral vision. He turned and narrowed his eyes as the blonde glanced back to him then made a bee line off the loading dock and to the cabin of the truck parked there.

“Hey!” Jim ran after him, jumping off the dock and managing to get to the blonde just as he was trying to get into the cab. Jim pulled him down to the ground and turned him around.

Paul smiled at him. “Meester Kirk! Hello!”

“What are you doing here?” Jim asked, holding on the collar of Paul’s work shirt.

“I work.” Paul nodded to the truck. Jim saw it was the truck of the company that did their laundry.

“Kirk, what are you doing?” Jim let go of Paul and stepped back. Mitchell stood on the dock, a cigarette perched out the corner of his mouth.

“Just…just making sure the laundry will get back on time.”

“And it will,” Paul quickly said before clambering up into the truck’s cab.

Mitchell narrowed his eyes at them before taking a drag of his cigarette and tossing it to the ground. “Whatever.” Mitchell turned on his heel and walked away. Jim went to grab Paul again, but managed his hand.

Paul yanked it back. An object flew from his hand and landed on the ground. They both stared at the triangular badge.

“Have a nice night!” Paul said before slamming the door shut and firing up the truck. Jim leaned down and picked up the badge as the truck drove off. Jim stared after the truck before pocketing the badge and climbing back onto the dock. He walked around the crates and back to the door only to find it was locked.

* * *

 

Seven cocked his head to the side as Jim entered the lab through the front door. Jim waved at him as the door closed behind him.

“Hey, so the door leads to the outside.”

The corner of Seven’s mouth quirked up a bit.

“But don’t get any ideas,” Jim pointed at him and said. He approached the cell. “It’s the loading dock and the only way out is passed two armed guards at the end of the drive plus a heavy-duty gate.”

Seven nodded.

Jim held out his hand and showed the badge. “Found it. Looks like we have two Russian spies now.”

A brow went up.

“Oh, yeah, new one is named Paul. He’s living in my building now. Cute kid. Has a hard time hiding his accent. Also, I think they’ve bugged my apartment. Anyway, it seems he’s the one that was snooping around and took your badge. Probably on Pike’s orders.”

Seven nodded.

Jim offered the badge to him but Seven shook his head.

“Can’t get it to work?” Jim asked.

Seven shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I guess…I guess since you’re in another galaxy or universe or something, there isn’t anyone to call.”

Seven gave Jim a sad look. Jim stepped closer and touched Seven’s cheek. Seven leaned into the contact. “Hey, we’re going to get you out of this. I promise.” Jim glanced to the side. “Now we know there’s a quick way out, we can make it work. Somehow. We just have to wait for the right time.”

Seven nodded. Jim removed his hand and smiled at him. He saw Seven’s tray of uneaten food on his bed.

“Hungry? I brought my lunch. I can eat with you and talk and talk and talk.”

Seven gave him a look but nodded again.

“Are you ever going to talk or are you just going to nod all the time?”

Seven nodded as he walked over to his bed and collected his tray of food.

Jim chuckled. “Fine, I’ll just keep on talking.” He opened the bagged lunch and sat down on the floor in front of the cell. Seven sat down opposite and balanced his tray in his lap. Seven had a medley of vegetables and fruit.

“They don’t really know how to give you a proper vegetarian dinner, do they?”

Seven glanced down to the tray and shrugged.

“I was planning to make a lasagna for my dinner tomorrow…or today. Yeah, later today.” Jim took out a wrapped chicken salad sandwich from the beg and an apple. “I can make it…” Jim gulped. “Vegetarian.”

The corners of Seven’s mouth quirked up.

“Oh, shut up,” Jim lightly fussed. “Some people are not vegetarians, but I’ll make it and bring you some. Does that sound okay?”

Seven nodded.

“You know, nodding makes me know that I know you can understand me?”

Seven nodded.

“So, can you please say a word. Any word.”

Seven used his spork and shoveled a helping of the veggies into his mouth. He stared at Jim as he chewed and then swallowed.

Jim shook his head. “You are an ass. You know that right?”

Seven shrugged.

Jim tossed his apple at Seven who caught it and tossed it back. Chuckling, Jim took a bite out of it and pointed his finger at Seven. “So, you’re from another planet. Possibly another galaxy or universe. What’s your planet like?”

Seven ate more of his dinner.

“When I…I saw a vision once. After you touched me. I was in like a desert and this big saber-toothed bear cat was running towards me, but I didn’t feel threatened. Was that…your pet?”

Seven nodded.

“He…she…is cute. I grew up on a shitty farm. No animals or anything. Just corn. Corn as far as the eye could see. When I was a kid, mom didn’t want to deal with it anymore so she sold all the land. Only kept about a hundred acres around where the farm house sits. The family had about a thousand to two thousand acres at one point. It used to be a thriving, money making farm. See, my great-great-great grandfather, Francis Kirk, came over from Ireland in the late 1850s. Joined the Civil War for the Union side and then afterwards started working on the railroads.

The railroad work nearly broke him. He got hurt bad and couldn’t walk that well but met up with this gal, Alma. Alma’s folks were well off and didn’t want them to marry so my great old grandpa took the money they offered him to skip town and bought up all this land out in Iowa. Alma ran off with him, though.” Jim smiled. “He got the money and the girl. Anyway, they had a mess of kids, including Cyrus, my second great grandpa who expanded the farm. Kirk farm at that point was one of the biggest in Iowa. Had cattle, corn, soy beans, you name it, they had it.”

Jim took another bite of his apple. “His son Everett took over and then Tiberius, my grandpa. The Depression and WWII actually worked well for a lot of farmers in Iowa.” Jim smiled. “But not Kirk Farm. Grandpa’s the one that had the worst seasons. A lot of cattle croaked. My dad was going to help Grandpa get it back up and running better than ever.” Jim frowned. “Then Vietnam. Dad died in the war, a few days before I was born. The telegram came and Mom immediately went into labor with me several weeks early. Grandpa hung in there until I was five but then he died. Grandma had passed before I was born.”

Jim fiddled with the apple. “Mom wasn’t right after dad died. She went a little crazy. Drank a ton too much and made so many bad choices. Like marrying a piece of shit when I was like nine. I had an older brother.” Jim looked at Seven. “I liked my brother. I looked up to him, but Frank, the piece of shit, would wale on him all the time. He ran off when I was about eleven. Mom freaked out and chased Frank off with a shot gun. Didn’t hit him, but did put a hole in Mr. Johanson's truck passing by at the time.

Sam's face was on some milk cartons in the area where we lived for like a year. I haven’t seen him in nearly a decade.” Jim paused and licked his lips. He looked at Seven. “I think he’s dead. I mean, how many fourteen-year-olds do you know run away from home and turn out alright?” Jim shook his head. “I made peace with his leaving a long time ago.”

Jim took another bite of his apple as Seven looked at him with soft eyes. “Like I said, my dad’s death affected my mom. She drank a lot. Last year she had a few too many and and fell outside the bar she had been at. She didn’t make it. I don’t really have anyone else left in the family expect for an elderly uncle that keeps sending me mail to come take care of the family farm or sell it. I plan to do that after the semester ends. That’s why Garst was bitching at me about the leave coming up. Second week in December I’ll be leaving for Iowa. Probably will sell what’s left of the farm. Only about a month and a half to go. Maybe we can get you out by then. Maybe.”

Jim put his apple down and fiddled with the chicken salad sandwich. “Told you I can talk and talk and talk.” Jim looked to Seven. “What about you? What’s your family history?”

Seven blinked.

“I can make one up, if you don’t talk.”

Seven ate more of his food and Jim grinned.

“Alright, I won’t make one up. I’d much rather wait and here it from you, when you decide to grace us with your melodious voice.”

Seven arched a brow and gave him a look causing Jim to laugh.

* * *

 

After leaving work, Jim went to the McDonald's he always met Bones at and sat down with a tray of food. He watched the TV overhead play the early morning news and saw a fire had happened at an apartment complex a few hours previous. Jim watched until the end of the news broadcast and once an infomercial came on, he quickly ate his biscuit and pocketed the other one. He tossed it to a homeless man he passed as he made his way to a nearby payphone.

He deposited some coins and listened as the phone rang and rang and rang until Bones’ voice came through, “You’ve reached Leonard McCoy. I’m not available so leave me alone.”

Jim shook his head at his friend’s answering machine message. He hung up the phone without leaving a message and headed towards school. “Probably got called into work or something because of the fire.”

* * *

 

After school, Jim hit the grocery store and then headed home. He first tried to find Paul’s apartment but ended up disturbing the other residents. None seemed to recall a new tenant.

 _Strange,_ Jim thought but chalked it up Paul being a spy.

Jim trudged up the stairs to his apartment. He checked in on Bones but found his friend wasn’t back from work yet so he entered his own apartment and placed his grocery bag on the kitchen counter. He dropped his bag off by his desk and went back into the kitchen and prepped the veggie lasagna before plopping down on his bed.

* * *

 

When Jim woke up a few hours later, he put the lasagna in the oven. While it cooked, Jim took a shower and got ready for his night. He sat down at his desk and worked on school assignments until the oven timer dinged.

He took the lasagna out and turned off the oven. Jim left his apartment and knocked on Bones’ door.

“Bones!” Jim called. He knocked a few more times, but there was no response. Jim went back into this apartment and retrieved his key to his friend’s place. He entered and found it dark. Jim switched on a light and looked around. “Bones!”

“Huh,” Jim sighed, scratching the back of his head. He went back into his apartment and turned on the TV. He changed the channel to the even news and snapped his fingers. There had been a multi-car accident on the highway, dozens of injures. First the fire and then the accident, Jim nodded to himself. “Yep, stuck at the hospital.”

* * *

 

At work, Jim kept busy until time for his break. He reheated the lasagna and grabbed Uhura. She walked with him down to Seven’s lab where they both entered and found Seven doing yoga.

“How long has he been doing this?” she asked, marveling at the alien.

“A while now,” Jim told her. They approached the cell and sat down. Seven continued for a few moments more and then stopped and stared at them.

“Hey, you,” Jim greeted with a wave. “I brought lasagna.”

Seven nodded and sat down opposite them. Jim handed him the Tupperware with the food through the cell bars and a plastic spork.

“Now, I ate some at home but it’s not my thing. Bones wasn’t home so I don’t know if its good or not.”

“Where’s Leonard?” Uhura asked, digging into her salad.

“Stuck at the hospital. Didn’t see him at all yesterday.”

“That’s strange, though. Usually he leaves a note or message on your voicemail.”

“I didn’t see a note or a message.” Jim shrugged. “He probably left in a hurry and forgot.”

“Did you page him?”

Jim shook his head. “He’s at the hospital. I’ll see him after work today…um…tomorrow.” Jim looked at his friend. “What time is it?”

“It’s after midnight.”

“Then I’ll see him this morning.”

Seven eyed them both before pointing towards the side.

“Oh, right.” Jim nudged Uhura. “There is a hallway over there. It leads to a door that opens to the loading dock.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, the other Russian spy snuck in and tried to steal something of Seven’s.”

Uhura chocked on her food a bit. “Wait, what? Another Russian spy?”

“His name is Paul. Cute kid…”

“When were you going to tell me about Paul?”

“Um…I figured Scotty would’ve told you.”

“Well he didn’t. So what? Pike is working with Paul?”

“I guess.” Jim picked at his lasagna. He really didn’t care for it but saw Seven was eating it up. Jim smiled. “Good?”

Seven glanced up and nodded.

“I’m glad. I’ll have to make you some more veggie meals.”

Seven held his pinky out to Jim who giggle and hooked it with Seven’s. “Yeah, yeah, I pinky promise.”

Uhura looked between them. “Jim, stop flirting with the alien.”

Jim scoffed and pulled his hand away from Seven’s. “I’m not flirting with him.”

“Your red cheeks say otherwise.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh and he’s got green cheeks now.”

Jim looked at Seven and did notice the green tint to his cheeks. Seven ducked his head and continued eating. Jim couldn’t help but smile until Uhura pinched his leg.

“Ow.”

“Jim, focus.”

“On what?” He looked at her and asked.

“First, there are two Russian spies now.”

“Uh-huh.”

“One broke in here.”

“Uh-huh. But I caught him. Sort of. I got back what he stole and then he drove off. He’s working for the laundry service.”

“Okay, so then he knows you know about him.”

“I guess.”

“And you haven’t seen Leonard.”

“He’s stuck at work.”

“When was the last time he was stuck at work and you didn’t hear from him?”

Jim blinked. Bones always let him know if he was stuck at work. And yes, he never was gone all day before. “Oh.”

“Maybe…maybe the Russians are starting to play dirty? Pike has been getting really aggravated recently.” She nodded to Seven. “He knows.”

Jim asked Seven, “Has Pike been upset?”

Seven nodded.

“Has he hurt you?”

Seven shook his head.

Jim put his food down and stood up. He started to pace. “No, it makes no sense to…to…take Bones. Bones knows nothing…well he knows what I tell him but…shit.” Jim turned on his heel and headed to the door.

“Hey, Jim, wait!” Uhura called but Jim was already out of the small opening and running down the hall. He went up two floors and down another hall until he came to Pike’s office. Jim knocked but heard nothing inside so he let himself in.

He shut the door behind him and looked around. It looked like a normal scientist’s office. Desk. Computer. Papers. File cabinets.

Jim walked around the desk and stared opening drawers and rifling through the contents. One drawer was locked and as Jim tried to wrench it open, but stopped when he heard the door open. Slowly, Jim raised his head and found Pike slowly entered his office.

“Mr. Kirk,” Pike said, eyeing Jim suspiciously. He closed the door behind him and Jim heard the locking mechanism click. “What are you doing?”

_Shit._


	15. The Russian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry this took so long for me to update!  
> Enjoy

Jim stared at Pike. The door to his escape was blocked and locked. _Oh boy. What am I doing?_

“Mr. Kirk?”

Jim licked his lips. “I um...I’m cleaning.”

“Cleaning?”

“Yes.”

“In my drawers?”

Jim blinked. He put the papers in his hand down and shut the drawer. “Those things are prone to cobwebs, don’t ya know.” _That was so lame, Jim. Alright, I guess the cats out of the bag. Just tell him you know about him. We need Bones back._

“What are you doing in my office, Jim?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” _Nope, Jim, try again._

Pike cocked his head to the side. “This is my office.”

“No,” Jim shook his head. “I mean, what are you doing here. In this lab. Kiril.”

“I don’t know what you…”

“Kiril Petrovsky. I heard you with Seven. You...you’re a spy. A Russian spy. A Russian spy with Paul or whatever his name is. I know about you. I know about him. I know you took my friend and I want him back.”

“Your friend?”

“Yes, you took him. Bones. Er...Leonard. Leonard McCoy. You took him.”

Pike shook his head and stepped forward. “I haven’t taken anyone, son.”

“So, you admit you’re a spy!” Jim said loudly, pointing a finger at him.

Pike walked over and slapped Jim’s hand down. “These walls are thin.”

“SO! Where is my friend!”

“I do not have him. Why would I take the doctor?”

“I never said he was a doctor!”

“Sit down and shut up.”

Jim opened his mouth but Pike gave him a look and Jim shut up. He sat down in Pike’s chair. Pike walked around the desk and sat on the corner beside Jim.

“Before I say anything,” he said softly. “I need you to swear to keep your mouth shut or else.”

Jim's eyes widened. 

Pike sighed. “I won't kill you."

“Alright, then I swear.”

“Good. Yes, my real name is Kiril Petrovsky. Yes, Paul is working for me. Yes, I am a spy. No, I didn’t take your neighbor. I have no reason to.”

_Then where is he?_

“I do know,” Pike continued. “From Pavel..."

"Pavel?"

"Paul."

"Ah.

"Anway, Pavel said that Dr. McCoy came home in a rush early this morning and then quickly left with a suitcase.” 

Jim furrowed his brows together. “Suitcase? I don’t...what’s going on?”

“With your friend? I do not know. I do hope you are able to get into contact with him.”

Jim nodded. He went to stand but Pike grabbed his shoulder and kept him in the seat.

“Now, I’ve told you who I am and what I know. It is your turn to talk.”

“Um...how about no.”

“Do you want to help Specimen One Zero Seven?”

Jim bit his bottom lip and stared at Pike. “Yes, I want to help Seven.”

“Good. I want to help him too. Is Seven his real name or a nickname?”

“Nickname,” Jim admitted. “I don’t know his real name. He doesn’t talk.”

“He hasn’t said anything to you?”

Jim shook his head. “I’m not lying about that. He hasn’t talked to me but I know he can understand us.”

“I know that as well. Pavel found something in his cell. A badge of some sort. What is it?”

“I don’t know. A badge of some sort,” Jim repeated back to him.

“Jim.”

“I don’t know!” Jim snapped. “It has circuits. It beeps but I don’t know what it is. Maybe a communicator? I don’t know.”

Pike nodded. “Anything else you wish to tell me?”

 _The visions? No, definitely not._ “Um...that’s all I’ve got.”

“Honestly?”

Jim nodded.

“I had Pavel bug Seven’s lab.”

“Yeah, and my apartment.” Jim blinked. “Wait, when did you bug Seven’s lab?” He knew Seven had been eyeing that hidden hallway for a few days now. Maybe this wasn’t Pavel’s first time in there.

Pike smiled. “Anything else you want to tell me?”

.

.

.

“No,” Jim said.

Pike sighed. “I do understand the lack of trust, Jim, but I need to know everything.”

“Why? Why do you want to help him? You’re a spy. A Russian one. Do you plan on helping him right into the hands of your Russian bosses?” Jim stood up. “I want to help him get the hell out of here and get home, wherever that may be.”

“Me too,” Pike replied simply. Pike opened his mouth to say more but there was knock at the door. Their eyes went to it and the knocking came back.

“Dr. Pike, I need to speak to you,” came Mr. Garst’s voice.

Pike stood up and Jim looked around. There was no reason for him to be in the office.

The doorknob jiggled. “Dr. Pike?”

“Just a moment,” Pike called.

There was nowhere to hide. The office was medium sized but there was no bathroom only bookcases and the desk.

“Get under the desk,” Pike whispered. “And stay still and quiet.”

Jim ducked down and got under the desk. He pulled his knees up to his chest and lowered his head down to fit. He heard Pike walk to the few feet away and unlock the door.

“Mr. Garst, come in.”

“Why was your door locked,” Jim heard Garst ask.

“The door has been a bit finicky,” Pike replied. “Sometimes it locks itself if I shut the door too hard.” Pike walked around the desk and stood. Jim stared at his shoes.

“I’ll have maintenance come take a look at it. You don’t want to get locked out of your own office.”

“No, I surely do not. What can I help you with?”

“I’ve just spoken with Admiral Marcus.”

 _The bastard,_ Jim thought.

“He has been held up with matters the past month but he is planning to arrive in three weeks. He wants to see that progress has been made with One Zero Seven.”

“Well, he hasn’t attacked anyone in weeks.”

“But he’s not talking or communicating in anyway. He’s not doing anything but staring at us.”

“Maybe he’s from a silent world.”

“A silent world? He’s a Russian abomination. An experiment gone array. Don’t you speak Russian?”

“Yes, I do and I have tried speaking to him in Russian just as Ms. Uhura has. We’ve tried almost every Earth language still being spoken today. He’s not responding. He does understand us when we speak in English. He just…doesn’t respond.”

“Well that’s unacceptable. Marcus wants tests done.”

“Tests?”

“Yes. More lab work. X-rays.”

“I don’t think…”

“A set of physicians will be in tomorrow to do a head to toe physical on him. He had better cooperate or else. Marcus already thinks he should be vivisected.

Jim sucked in a breath. _No._

“That is not necessary,” Pike said. “I’ll try again today to get him to communicate.”

“Good. And make sure he behaves tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jim heard footsteps move away from the desk. The door opened and then shut a second later.

“Alright, come out.”

Jim got out from under the desk and stood next to Pike. “They can’t do that to him.”

Pike nodded. “It is not best to talk here, Jim. Go back to work. We’ll speak elsewhere.”

“Okay.” Jim headed for the door.

“I hope you find out where your friend went,” Pike said.  “Oh, what happened to your arm?”

Jim looked at his arms and then hissed. He had forgotten about his burned one. He shrugged. It didn’t look so bad today. “Nothing.”

“Uh-huh.”

Jim left and went back to Seven’s lab. Uhura was gone but Jim’s cart was still there as was Seven. Seven stood from his spot on his cot and moved close to the bars, eyeing Jim.

“Hey.” Jim walked over and wrapped his hands around the cold bars. “Pike is a spy.”

Seven gave him a ‘no shit’ look.

“Yeah, we already knew that. He didn’t taken Bones, my friend. Says Paul…well, Pavel, actually, saw Bones leave early yesterday with a suitcase.” A light bulb went off in Jim’s head. “Oh, fuck, that’s it.”

Seven raised a brow.

“Bones has a daughter. Joanna. She’s five. She lives with her grandparents in Georgia. Bones’ ex died and he lost custody and all this other stuff but she lives with them and yesterday…or the day before…anyway, he said his ex-father-in-law hadn’t been feeling well. Fuck, something must’ve happened.”

Seven nodded. He touched Jim’s wrist on his burnt arm.

“I forgot to bandage it this morning. Bones is a doctor. He usually takes care of my boo boos.” Jim chuckled at the look Seven gave him. “Yeah, I’m weird.”

Seven nodded again.

“Jerk.” Jim patted Seven’s hand that was touching his wrist. “It doesn’t hurt much but I’ll put another bandage on it when I get home.”

Seven met his eyes then looked over to the side to the hiding hallway. He looked back to Jim.

“Paul is working with Pike. Actually, Pavel.”

Seven blinked. He let go of Jim and stepped back. Jim watched his brows furrow together.

“I saw Pike once,” Jim said. “In…in one of those visions.”

Seven looked at him.

“Is he the same or he is a different Pike? That Pike was…was your captain? In Starfleet?”

Seven nodded.

“So this Pike is different?”

Seven nodded.

“That’s weird.”

Seven nodded again.

“Is…” Jim licked his lips. Seven stepped closer. “Is there…another…me? In your world?”

Seven curled his hands around Jim’s fists against the cell bars. Their eyes locked together. Seven opened his mouth but then quickly shut it. He shook his head.

“No me, huh?”

Seven shook his head again.

“That sucks.”

Seven nodded.

“I probably should’ve mentioned before that Pike has bugged this lab.”

Seven glanced up to the corner of the cell. Jim followed with his eyes and saw a small device attached at the very top of the cell. Just barely hidden.

“Ah, you already know.”

They turned their heads back to each other. Jim blinked and swallowed, realizing how close their faces where. Jim stared into Seven’s eyes and smiled. The corner of Seven’s mouth twisted up slightly.

“I’m going to get you out of here. I promise. Pike, too. He wants to help. I’ll talk to him, make sure we can trust him before we plan getting you out of here. Just…tomorrow there going to do some tests. Blood work, x-rays, other stuff. Please behave.”

Seven squeezed Jim’s hands. He nodded.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Before leaving work, Jim filled Uhura in on Pike and where he thought Bones was. They agreed to all talk later. Jim left work and went to the McDonald's he always met his friend at. No Bones. He used the payphone at the corner and called his own number and punched in to the messages.

“You have one new message,” the automated voice said. “New message: Jim, is me,” Jim sighed into the phone receiver when he heard Bones’ voice. “I’m in Georgia. Just wanted to let you know. I’ll be here a few days and then I’ll be back with Joanna. I’ll call you later when I know your home and explain more.”

Jim smiled and hung up the phone. He was glad Bones was coming back with Joanna.

* * *

 

After school, Jim went back to his apartment. He was about to put his key in the lock to his door when the door opened.

_What the fuck?_

“Dobriy den’,” Pavel greeted him with a smile. “Do come in so we may speak.”

Jim blinked and saw Pike standing just beyond Pavel in his apartment. 


	16. Thank you, Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter!  
> Complete with a picture! :)

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 16**  

Jim put his bookbag down by the front door. Pavel shut the door behind them and Jim walked over to his couch. He sat down. Pavel sat next to him and Pike stood before them.

“Well, thanks for breaking in.”

“Didn’t break in,” Pavel said. “I stole master keys from ze super.”

“How is that better than breaking in?”

“I didn’t say it vas.”

Jim eyed the young Russian then look at Pike. “How old is he?”

“Eighteen,” Pavel said proudly.

“He’s a trainee but holds degrees in a few areas,” Pike said.

“Including spying?”

“Yes,” Pavel said.

Jim arched a brow. “Alright. I guess you are here to continue our talk?”

“Yes,” Pike replied. “You asked me earlier if I was going to hand Seven over to my bosses. The answer is no. I’ve disagreed with my higher ups for a while now. We had our own specimen a few years ago. They experimented. Treated it like a lab animal. I hated it. They heard there was a lab here and sent me to gather intel.”

“When I caught you in Uhura’s office,” Jim said. “Intel gathering?”

“Yes, I was snooping. My bosses want Seven. They want to me to get any and all information on him and the other specimens that have been at the lab. If I can’t get Seven to them, then they want me to destroy him and the lab.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “No.”

Pike raised his hands reassuringly. “I’m not. Well, not Seven’s lab but maybe the hanger where his ship is. Look, Seven doesn’t belong with them. Doesn’t belong with my side. Doesn’t belong here at all. None of the other specimens have belonged here either. We humans fear what is strange and different. We react violently most of the time. History has shown we’re not the most logical group when something happens that goes against the norm. Seven, the other specimens, they are from other worlds. Other worlds that we are not destined to know about in this lifetime, in our children’s lifetime, or their children’s lifetime. Perhaps, hundreds, maybe even a thousand years from now, we will have matured enough to know the unknown. But not now.  

Yes, my bosses back in my home country want Seven. They want to do just like Admiral Marcus wants to do. I can’t allow that to happen. I know you can’t either, Jim. You talk to Seven. He may not respond verbally, but I know he understands you. He trusts you.”

“He doesn’t…”

“We have some recordings,” Pavel spoke. “Ze way you talk to him, the way it seems he responds. We do not want to hurt him, Meester Kirk.”

Jim sat back against the couch. “You’re spies. I don’t know how I can trust you. Either of you.”

“Pavel. Udalite vse proslushivayushchiye ustroystva.”

Pavel nodded and stood up. Jim watched him go to his clock radio and remove the little device from the back of it. Pavel went to a few other places and removed other little devices.

“Couldn’t you have said in English, remove the bugs?” Jim asked.

“I could, but I speak English all day at work,” Pike replied. “I need to speak my native tongue sometimes.”

“What about the devices in Seven’s lab?”

“I will remove them tomorrow after his tests.”

“Are there other one? Like has Marcus had some put in? Have they been spying on him?”

Pike shook his head. “They are not that bright about that. They have minimal security inside. A few cameras here and there.”

“On the loading dock,” Pavel spoke. “Zere is one camera, but it does not face ze lab to Seven’s door. Easy to avoid it.”

“The security guards, though,” Pike added. “They are suspicious of Pavel so I can’t send him back unless I have to.”

Jim nodded.

“What happened to your arm?” Pavel asked, pointing to it.

Jim glanced to it. “Um…nothing.”

“Pavel said it was fine before you left for the…library. When you came back it was burned.”

“Ze doctor yelled at you and took you to the clinic,” Pavel said. “Something about…Scotty.”

Jim blinked. “Nothing.”

“Riight.” Pike shook his head. “Anyway, I want to get Seven out before Marcus arrives. Knowing him, he’ll take one look at Seven and want him dealt with. Jim, you have my word. I will do anything I can to make sure Seven is safe and out of the hands of Marcus and my bosses.”

Jim stared at the Russian before him. His vision went white for a moment and then scene before him changed. Pike was still there but he looked different. He was in a uniform similar to Seven’s but the top was gold instead of blue. He smiled at him.

“I want you to be my first officer,” Pike said. “My right-hand man…er…Vulcan.”

“What about Commander Number One?” Seven’s voice asked.

“Captain Number One will be on another ship. She was offered a promotion and took it.” Pike crossed arms. “She and I are not bound to each other. We like our time apart. You graduated the top of your class. You become a Lieutenant Commander quicker than anyone else. You are unmatched in your science expertise. I want the best of the best on the Enterprise. I want you.” Pike cocked his head to the side. “What do you say?”

Jim felt Seven’s wave of confidence and trust for this Pike. Jim felt himself nod. “I accept.”

“Welcome aboard, Sp—”

“Jim!”

Jim startled back into the sofa, jumping slightly and blinked rapidly. “What?”

The scene changed back to his apartment. Pike was now crouched before him, hand on his shoulder, looking at him confusingly.

“Son, you looked like you were under some type of spell.”

Jim squeezed his eyes closed then opened them again. “I’m fine.”

“You did not look fine,” Pavel said, eyeing the side of Jim’s face. “Is the alien in your head? Can I…” Pavel tried to touch his face, but Jim swatted at him.

“No, I’m fine. I just…I do that sometimes. To think.”

Pike continued to stare at him. “Uh-huh.”

“I’m fine,” Jim repeated. _Yep, so fine. Visions, auditory hallucinations, just fine. Completely normal. Dammit Seven. Or Sp…Sp something._

Pike squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before standing up. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Jim stood up as well and eyed Pike. “I think I can trust you.”

Pike chuckled. “I’m glad you think you can trust me.”

“But I need you to talk to Seven. If he trusts you then…then we can work together to get him out. I’ll talk to him first tomorrow and…” just then Jim’s phone rang. Jim looked to it and then to Pike. “That’s my friend. I need to talk to him.”

“We’ll go. I will see you later tonight, Jim.” Pike held his hand out to Jim who shook it. “Well get through this, son.”

Jim nodded. He watched Pike and Pavel leave his apartment. Jim grabbed his phone from the receiver and answered it. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So, Georgia huh?”

“Yep. Joanna’s grandpa had a stroke.”

“Oh shit.” Jim ran his hand through his hair. “Is Linwood going to be okay?”

Bones sighed on his end. “It’s looking like he’ll recover but right now his whole left side is paralyzed. Unknown if it’s permanent. Betsy can’t look after Joanna and Linwood. Both need a lot of her attention. So, the judge has granted me guardianship. I got my baby back.”

Jim blinked back happy tears. “Bones, I’m so glad. I’m sorry about her grandparents, but I’m so fucking happy you have her.”

“Thanks,” Bones replied. Jim heard a little hitch to his voice. “I’ll be here a little while longer, though. To help out and get Joanna transferred out of her school. I told her there’s a really nice one where I live and she’s excited to make new friends.”

“Are you sure she’s your daughter, Mr. Grumpy Pants?”

“She is.” Bones snorted. “She’s got my eyes.”

“And your stubborn attitude sometimes.” Jim chuckled. “How much longer will you be gone?”

“A few weeks. There’s a lot to do and right now I’ll helping Betsy with things.”

“Can’t their other kids help?”

“They are. One tried to petition for Joanna but thankfully the judge shot that down. Anyway, it’ll be a few weeks. I’ll need to you to clean up my place before I get there. Make JoJo’s room all nice. I think I’ll have children’s services checking in on me once we get back.”

“I’ll tidy up. Don’t worry.”

“How are you? Are you keeping the arm bandaged?”

Jim looked at it. “Yes.”

“Liar.”

“It’s looking better.”

“Put the ointment on it and keep it bandaged.”

“Yes, mom.” Jim put the receiver against the side of his face and his shoulder and walked around his apartment. The long, crinkly cord attached to the machine following after him.

“Brat. Besides your arm, how are you?”

“I’m good. I actually thought the Russians had taken you.”

“The Russians? No, I wouldn’t have been taken that easily. Are they giving you any trouble?”

Jim made it to his fridge and opened it up. _What to make for Seven?_ “Not really. I think…well…I think I’m in cahoots with them.”

“Dammit, Jim.”

“No, look, they want to help Seven. I want to help Seven…”

“Jim, they’re Russians.”

“Good Russians. I talked with Pike. He wants Seven out of the lab, away from the people that want to experiment on him. We both want to try and get Seven home.” Jim grabbed a carton of leftover Chinese food and sniffed it. He made a face and tossed it in the trash can.

“Just be careful. You’re so close to finishing school.”

“I still have a semester left after this one.” Jim looked at what ingredients he had in the apartment.

“Yes, and don’t wreck it.”

“I’m not.” Jim grabbed a

“Again, be careful, Jim. Be careful with the Russians. Be careful with the hobgoblin…”

“I know, I know. I will be careful. You just worry about you and JoJo and I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Be safe, Jim.”

“I’ll try too.”

They exchanged goodbyes and Jim hung up the phone. He went back into the little kitchen and frowned.

“Eh, I’ll order take-out.” Jim grabbed a random menu from his menu drawer and started looking through it.

* * *

 

Jim had just stepped out of the locker room with his cart when Pike strolled up him. Jim smiled and nodded.

“Dr. Pike.”

“Jim, the specimen’s lab needs to be cleaned.”

“Right, I’ll get there soon.”

Pike stepped closer. “It needs to be cleaned now.”

“Now…oh…okay. I’ll head down there right away, Sir.”

“Doctor Pike!” Garst yelled from down the hall. “My office, now!”

Pike waved at him.

“Kirk, get to work!”

Jim nodded. Pike gave him a look before heading down the hall after. Jim turned and headed to the elevators.

When he arrived at the lab, Jim punched in the code and the large door slid open. He pushed his cart inside and waited for the door to close before walking over to the cell.

“Seven, are you…oh god.”

Seven was laying on his bed on his back. Hands folded over his stomach. His eyes were closed.

Jim bit his bottom lip. “They cut your hair.”

Seven’s black hair was buzzed down a bit. His pointy ears now more prominent with the lack of thick black hair.

“Hey.”

Seven opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry. I…I didn’t know they’d do that. Why’d they do that?”

Seven gracefully sat up and turned his head away from Jim. Jim hissed seeing a small square bandage covering a section of the back of Seven’s head.

“What did they do?”

Seven shook his head and stood up. Jim watched him stretch then walk over to the cell bars. When he was close enough, Jim reached through the bars and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Jim hugged him awkwardly through the cell bars. Seven was still and tense in his arms but Jim squeezed him tighter.

“I’m sorry, Sp…Sp…Spencer?”

Jim felt a puff a breath against his shoulder. He grinned knowing Seven was amused with his attempt. He then felt Seven’s arms come around him and hug him back. Jim moved a hand up and gently touched Seven's shorter hair. It was soft and Jim wished it was longer so he could run his fingers through it better. Jim felt a tingling in the back of his head. He moved his hand back to Seven's back. “Spalding?”

Seven shook his head against Jim’s.

“Spartacus.” Jim chuckled as Seven lightly pinched his shoulder blade. “Alright, alright. Its some weird alien name, isn’t it?” Jim licked his lips and pulled back slightly. Their arms remained around one another but now their faces were inches apart. “Some…Vulcan name.”

Seven’s eyes widened a fraction as one brow went up.

“I got another vision,” Jim said softly. “Pike…your Pike…called you a Vulcan. Are you…is that…is that what you are? A Vulcan?”

Seven nodded.

“Cool.”

Seven’s eyes roamed over his face. Jim licked his lips and Seven’s eyes went there before the Vulcan pulled away completely and stepped back in the cell.

“Right, yeah…weird,” Jim stepped back as well. “I’m sorry they,” Jim waved his hand at his own head. “Did that. I thought they’d just so some normal tests.”

Seven gave him a look.

“Seriously, I’m sorry. Okay. If I had known then…well…I don’t know. Did you fight them?”

Seven shook his head.

“Good. I guess that’s good. You do look nice with that hair cut though. If that makes you feel any better.”

Green tinted Seven’s cheeks as the Vulcan shrugged and went back to his bed and sat down.

“Look, I’ve gotta get back to work, but I’ll be back later with food. I ordered take out. Do you like vegetable dumplings?”

Seven nodded and Jim smiled. “Oh good, because I don’t. I’ll see you in a few hours. Just try and relax and…” Seven gave him a look. “Try and relax as best as you can. Do some yoga. I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

 

Jim was kept busy for much of the time until his ‘dinner’ break. Pike and Uhura had been running around with Garst so Jim left them alone. Scotty had been on a breakthrough with his group over the crystals so Jim left them alone as well.

He had heated up the food for him and Seven and now entered the lab to spend time with the Vulcan.

“Oh, hello,” Jim said as he found Pike sitting in a chair near the cell.

“Jim, welcome. We’ve been waiting for you.”

Seven arched a brow and looked at Jim. The Vulcan stood in the middle of his cell with his arms behind his back.

“Okay.” The door closed and Jim pushed his cart closer. “It’s time for the talk.”

“Yes, it is.” Jim saw a chair in the corner and pulled it over. He sat down and looked at Seven. “He is a spy.”

Seven looked at Pike then back to Jim. Jim could read the ‘no shit’ on the Vulcan’s blank face.

“I was just telling him all about myself,” Pike spoke. “Naturally he didn’t say a word.”

“Naturally. Seven, I believe we can trust Pike. He wants to get you out of here. Back to your home if that’s possible.”

Seven looked between them.

“Did you take the bugs out?” Jim asked Pike.

“I did. He watched and even handed me a few that were in his cell,” Pike replied. “He’s smart.”

“He’s the best of the best,” Jim said with a smile eyeing Seven. “Graduated the top of his class. Became a Lieutenant Commander quicker than anyone else. Unmatched in science expertise.”

Seven looked back at Jim, eyes twinkling and a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

.

.

.

“And how do you know that?” Pike asked.

Jim blinked. “Um…just a guess.” He looked at Pike who was leaning forward in his chair staring at him.

“Trust is a two-way street and I know you’ve been keeping things from me, Jim.”

Jim glanced back at Seven who gave him a little nod. Jim sighed. “Okay, so I think he’s telepathic.”

Pike sat back. “He can read minds?”

“No, not…not exactly. It’s hard to explain. Um…” Jim scratched the back of his head. “He and I have touched and…well…I get these…visions from him. Its like I’m him and I see what he’s seen. His planet is like a desert. There’s another you in his world. I think he’s a captain of a spaceship. I know that Seven came through a worm hole and ended up here. I know all of that because of touching him and seeing things.”

Pike stared at him and then stood up. He walked close to the cell and held his hand out towards Seven. “Touch me.”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Jim said, standing up. “I tried that with Scotty and Uhura. He touched them and nothing happened. Its just…me for some reason. I don’t know why.”

Pike put his hand down. “Anything else to share?”

Jim shook his head.

“How’d you burn your arm?”

Jim snorted. “Messing around with Scotty over the crystals. That’s all.”

“Seven, anything you’d like to add?”

Seven quirked a brow up.

“Still not going to talk?” Pike asked.

Seven continued to just stare at him.

“How about a nod that you trust me?”

Seven glanced to Jim who nodded at him so Seven looked back to Pike and gave a little nod.

“Great.” Pike clapped his hands together. “We’re all on the same page.”

“We need to talk to Uhura and Scotty too,” Jim said. “They’re my friends and they’d want to help.”

“I agree. We’ll all talk before everyone’s shifts are over. Now, I have to get back to Garst.”

Jim and Seven watched Pike leave the lab. Once the door was shut Jim grabbed the cart and brought it over. Jim took their food out and sat them down on the floor. Seven sat down across from it and grabbed one carton.

“Excuse you,” Jim chuckled. Seven gave him a look as he took off the lid and found his vegetable dumplings. Jim handed him a fork then sat down. He opened the bottom of his cart and revealed a boombox.

Seven eyed it as Jim sat it on the floor next to him. “It’s a boombox and a record player. Panasonic SG-J500 boombox. It’s almost a decade old but still works. I like my actual record player better but that’s not easy to maneuver here.” Jim pressed a few buttons and the bottom came out. Jim grabbed a few records he had brought and showed them to Seven. “What are you in the mood for? Queen? Queen would be good. Freddie Mercury is sick right now. Well, he looks really sick. Tabloids thinks he has the AIDS virus.” Jim put on the Queen album and soon Brighton Rock started to play. “I thought I had it a few years ago. Someone I knew when I used to go to clubs died from it. Fuck, a lot people have. There was a quilt on the mall in DC. I went and saw it. That’s how I met Bones.

Not at the quilt, because I didn’t know him then. I was like seventeen, eighteen. I had just left Iowa. I drove to DC first to see the quilt. I had just…well…realized stuff about myself. Hadn’t acted on it but realized it. Saw the quilt. Listened to a few stories from some people there and you know what?”

Seven chewed on his food and arched a brow.

“I drove to San Francisco and immediately started going to clubs and was very irresponsible. I fooled around with people I shouldn’t have, dabbled in one thing or another that I shouldn’t have—and that’s how I met Bones. Sitting scared shitless in the small walk-in clinic down the block after hearing that a friend of a friend had died. The worst two weeks of my life waiting for the results to come back negative. Anyway, Bones yelled at me. I cried and then it turned out he was my new neighbor in the apartment I’d just moved into.” Jim smiled. “He’s been my best friend ever since. And I’ve done my best to keep myself safe. Do you have diseases like that in your world?”

Seven nodded.

“Oh,” Jim frowned. “That’s…that sucks.” Jim opened his container and ate a few pieces of his pork dumplings. "Guess somethings are universal constants.”

Seven nodded again.

“Bones is alright.” Seven arched his brow again. “He is in Georgia.” Jim explained what had happened. “He’ll be back in a week or two with Joanna. She’s a great kid.”

Seven nodded.

“Do you…do you have kids?”

Seven shook his head.

“Wife? Husband? Are you allowed to have husbands in your world? I mean like could we marry…not that we would…I just mean…can two guys…or you know, two girls…marry?”

Seven stared at him before plopping another dumpling into his mouth.

“I know, I talk a lot. I go from one topic to the next to a completely different topic to...well...yeah, you know that.”

Seven sighed and nodded.

Jim laughed. “Shut up and eat.”

* * *

 

After they finished eating, Jim gathered their empty cartons and threw them in the trash on his cart. Jim turned off the boombox and put it away.

“Oh, here, before I forget.” Jim handed Seven a new thing of marshmallows. “I ate some at home earlier so I need to make more.”

“Thank you, Jim.”

Jim turned and started to push the cart away. “You’re welcome. I’ll come back later after I talk to Scotty and Uhura. We'll try and make a plan for..." Jim had reached the door and was about to punch in the code to open said door when he froze.

_He…he…no…wait._ Jim turned around. Seven stood in the middle of the cell with the bag of marshmallows.

“Did you say something or did I imagine it?”

Seven licked his lips and then spoke. “I said: thank you, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured it was finally time for Spock to say something :)   
> Picture at the top is what Spock is looking like now (minus the round ears LOL)   
> Thank you all for being patient with me and the update ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated! :)


End file.
